Charmed of the dead 303
by Piper'stemper
Summary: The charmed ones end up in alternative reality that will push all of them to breaking points. They will meet people along the way, as they try to get home from across the country. Part of the underworld rising story. Takes place in season three and Paige will show up in the third chapter. Who's not scared of zombies or the dead walking, with a twist?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Thanks for the reviews injure patients. Except the little hiatus but I am back. As usual there is a link to the music that would be played in the very beginning of this chapter. Also there is some creepy music as the sisters try to escape the city.

Chapter 13

Charmed of the dead

Episode 3.03

Muddy and wet shoes made their impact into a small puddle while trees clouded the view of four women running through the forest. The night made it hard to see as they ran with torn and blood stained clothing. Clouds of vapor came out of their mouths as the air was cold and their body's warm.

"We need to get out of the dam forest!" one yelled while the others ran behind.

"There is too many!" the other said.

Behind them were other things chasing them, they were not fast but what they lacked in speed they made up in numbers. A helicopter above was hovering but could not land in the dense forest as a man strayed to look through the thick foliage.

"We need to get them out!" he yelled.

"There is nowhere to land," the pilot said while looking down and could see what was chasing them. The share numbers too many to count. 50 then 100 and more as he could see dark shadows behind the women.

The one in front stopped as she almost went over a cliff and put her arms out to stop the others.

"Oh god, we have nowhere to go," she said and turned to face the hundreds of things coming after them. She put her hand in the one next to her as the others did the same. They looked at each other and knew it was the end.

"Well girls it was fun," one said and they all nodded as they turned and jumped off, hoping for a fast death, as the one that was coming after them would have been slow and a painful one.

"NO!" the man yelled from the helicopter while the women fell into the darkness.

Phoebe awoke with a start and it caused her other sisters to wake as well. She was sweating and breathing fast as her dream seemed more like a premonition then a harmless dream.

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper asks.

"Um I don't know," she replied while holding her chest trying to get her hart to stop its overdrive mode.

"What was it?" Prue asks.

"A bad dream but it could have been a premonition, I just don't know," she replied and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"Bathroom, you nosey people," she replied and went to clean off her face and get a cold drink.

"Should we be worried?" Piper asks Prue.

"What do you think?'

Later that day when they all finely woke up Phoebe decided to tell them what she saw.

"Wait who was the other woman that was with us?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied as she took a drink of coffee.

"And why would Leo be in a helicopter, why didn't he just orb us out?" Prue asks.

"Again I don't know," Phoebe said a little frustrated.

"Sorry but it could have been just an odd dream," Piper said as Leo orbed in. "Hay want some coffee?" Piper asks.

"Um we need to go to New York," he said and everyone just looked at him.

"What?" Prue asks.

"There is a woman there that can help you guys fight the queen of wands," Leo replied.

"She just can't come here?" Phoebe asks.

"No she does not want to leave, sorry she is adamant about it," he replied.

"Well can it wait?" Piper asks.

"No Piper it can't if the queen of wands attacks, you guys are screwed," Leo replied.

"Ok but I need to tell you something before we go," Phoebe said as she put her coffee mug down.

"You do that and I will get some clothes ready," Prue said.

"Why Leo can just orb us back," Piper asks.

"I know but maybe after we get some info we could hit the town, Phoebe might know of some good places for us to go too," Prue replied and got up to leave the room.

"A vacation are you kidding me, because Prue I don't think we are up to that," Piper said as she went with her. Prue stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think it is exactly what we need Piper, just a few days to get our self's back," Prue said.

"Or to try to forget," Piper said as she knew what her sister was doing.

"And what is wrong with that," Prue said and headed up stairs. Piper hesitated for a moment as she thought of Phoebe's dream or premonition and knew that Prue was not going to give up on the little holiday. She went upstairs and packed a small bag with some extra clothing while Phoebe told Leo what she saw.

"So what do you think?" Phoebe asks.

"It could just be a dream, I mean Phoebe I would have orbed you guys away not just let you jump," Leo replied.

"You're right, I really need to stop watching those movies before I go to bed," she said and hugged him. "Ok I am going to pack," she said and headed up stairs as Leo began to worry about what she saw.

Once they were done packing Leo orbed them to an apartment in New York and Phoebe could not help but smile as she remembered being there for a short time of her life. She missed the energy the place gives off and the night life that it offered.

"Hello and my name is Lady Laois," the 50 something woman said with an Irish accent.

"Hi so you're the one who can help us?" Prue asks but was untrusting of everyone these days.

"Yes I know what you're up against and what you will need to overcome to fight her," she replied and showed them to a room that was wall to wall books that looked older than New York itself.

"How can you help us?" Phoebe asks while running her hands over the old books.

"I am a historian so to speak and know the beginning of everything," she replied as she pulled out an old book that was bigger than their book of shadows.

"So I guess know it all would be appropriate," Piper said and felt Phoebe hit her on the arm. "Sorry."

"Its ok you would be right," Lady Laois said as she gave a small smile while turning the pages of the book.

"Piper I need to go," Leo whispered into her ear.

"What now, Leo," Piper said as she was already getting upset with him.

"I'm sorry but I am just a call away so don't worry," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before orbing out.

"So how do we kill her?" Prue asks getting to the point.

"That will take some time you need to toughen up and that is all I can tell you for now," she replied and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Prue found her comment more like an insult then a suggestion.

"I think we are tough enough," Prue said.

"Do you now," Lady Laois said as she walked over to a table.

"Listen we don't have time for games so just tell us how to kill her so we can get on with our lives," Prue said as her body almost shook with anger.

"Prue," Piper said noticing her sister's demeanor.

"I will have this ready by the time you wake up tomorrow, until then go site seeing and enjoy New York," the woman replied unfazed by Prue's harshness.

"Come on let's find a hotel," Piper said and took Prue's arm but she pulled away as she still did not like being touched by anyone. Piper pulled away as well and felt her heart sink as Prue headed out.

"She ok?" Phoebe whispered.

"No, so do you know any good places to stay?" Piper asks.

"Yeah but you're paying right?" Phoebe asks while putting her arm under Piper's as they walked.

"You bet," Piper replied and put her hand on Phoebe's arm as they left.

The woman begins the ritual as she read from the book in an old language.

The sisters made their way to a hotel after a taxi dropped them off and got their bags out of the trunk.

"Is this place going to cost me my life savings?" Prue asks as a door man helped with the luggage.

"Maybe half," Phoebe said jokingly.

"Come on guys its still early and I am starving, there is a great chef here that I always wanted to try," Piper said while Prue was getting their keys for the room.

"What do you think she is doing?" Phoebe asks Piper while they waited for Prue.

"Getting the keys," Piper replied as the elevator was opening.

"No the other one, you know the weird one," Phoebe said referring to Lady Laois.

"Conjuring our death probably," Piper said as Prue came up to them with a man who had their bags.

"Piper don't you hate elevators?" Phoebe asks.

"I was ok until you said something," Piper said while holding on to the reel tightly.

"Sorry," Phoebe said as Prue and she both bit their lips a little to keep from laughing.

After a few agonizing moments Piper was first to get off the elevator and felt better while Phoebe and Prue were next. They let the man take them to their room and Piper gave him a tip as Phoebe jumped on the bed and then bounced off because it was so hard. She landed on the floor while Piper and Prue just tilted their heads a bit.

"You ok frogger?" Prue asks as Phoebe got up and dusted herself off.

"Cute," Phoebe replied as Piper opened the curtains to see outside. Lights flickered everywhere as cars and people were on the move, getting ready for a night on the town.

"So where is this restaurant?" Phoebe asks.

"5th and 6th street I think, we can asks the taxi when we get down there," Piper replied.

"No I am not a tourist Piper and I know where 5th and 6th street is," Phoebe said.

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Prue asks.

"Back Forty West," Piper replied.

"That's not on 5th street its on 70 Prince st," Phoebe said and could not help but gloat a little.

"Ok smarty pants who does not know how to get on a bed," Piper said reminding her baby sister of her earlier mistake.

After a great dinner they all headed back to the hotel and got ready for bed. Meanwhile Lady Laois was finishing up as Leo orbed in but she disappeared in front of him as the room began to change. It looked like no one has lived there for years and now he was completely confused," Lady Laois?" he asks but got no reply. He then tried to orb but found he could not and Phoebe's vision rushed into his head. "Dammit," he said and tried to sense Piper but found he could not. He had no idea where they were staying and headed out of the room in hopes to find them.

The others were asleep as Piper awoke from a nightmare she had but kept herself quiet as she looked out the window. The once flickering lights were off and the street dark as she could see some people running down the street. "This is an odd place," she said to herself as she could see someone else who was not exactly walking but almost limping along in no particular hurry. Then she saw another moving the same way. She snorted as drunken people in the middle of the street seemed to be normal and she was too tired to think about it. She crawled back into bed and was thankful that the bright lights of New York took the night off. Leo tried the elevator but it seemed there was no electricity in the building at all and it looked run down just like Lady's Laois room. "What the hell is going on," he said as he heard some odd noises coming from the dark hallway. "Who's there?" he asks while trying to get a good look at was a few feet away. The moaning got louder and was mixed with a gurgling noise like someone was choking on water. Without his powers he would need to rely on what he removed from his army days but as a medic he did not see much of the hand to hand combat and looked for a weapon. "Listen I don't want to hurt anyone but you need to tell me what is going on," he said while holding a long pipe he found on the floor as he stood his ground while the noise seemed to grow and become more than one. Finally what light there was in the building, mostly coming from the full moon outside showed him what he wanted to see or not. Six people who did not look like people any more were coming at him. Their eyes were glazed over and a white film was over them. Some had blood coming out of open wounds and the moans were changing to deep growls as they got closer.

"Shit," he said and made a dash for the stair case but the darkness made it impossible to see as he had to use his hands to feel his way down. He would stop and use his ears to check for anyone that might be coming and could hear the door he just left being banged on or clawed at. He decided to keep going and get his bearings on the street as there might be someone out there who could help him.

Phoebe rolled her neck as she awoke from a deep sleep. She was thankful not to have nightmares for once as the last couple of weeks have been trying for all of them. She looked down at her sleeping sisters and smiled a bit as she was even more thankful to have them. She remembered how lonely she was in this big city and how much she missed them, even though she would never admit that to Prue.

She smacked her lips together and headed for the bathroom to freshen up as today they were going to find out how to kill the one who put them in this predicament in the first place. She was half awake when she tried to turn on the light and found it did not work. "Great," she said as the light bulb was out or at least she thought. She then went to turn on the water and at first nothing came on but the sound of pipes shaking made her turn it off. "Oh come on," she said as she could not see anything and felt around for the commode so she could relive herself of the too much alcohol she drank last night. The seat was cold and hoped her sisters would not need to go alleviate themselves as the electric might be out in the building, but she could not hold it any longer and went. She used her hand to feel around for some paper but after a few minutes she gave up and then felt for a towel. She finely felt something that was soft and used it. "I hope that wasn't a shirt or something," she said and opened the door to go back into the room. It was almost pitch black but some light was coming through the curtains. She decided to open them a little to let some sun light in but it did not take long for her to see that something was off. The streets were bear and there were some cars abandoned in the middle of the road. She looked across the street and the building looked abandoned and not for a day but for years," Oh am I dreaming again," she said as she heard some grumbling come from the bed.

"Phoebe close the curtain," Prue said while using the blanket to cover her face and then she immediately took it off, like it was alive. "Ok who farted so bad last night that it soiled up the sheets," she said while moving it off of her.

"Prue am I dreaming?" Phoebe asks as she turned around while opening the curtains.

"No and for god's sake," Prue replied but stopped when she saw the state of the room. The walls had dark smudges all over them and what looked like blood stains. She then looked down at the bed that was also covered in some kind of stains and the sheets were tattered and torn. Prue jumped out of bed as Piper started to wake.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Piper asks while starting to sit up and rubbing her eyes.

"Piper get out of bed," Prue said while Phoebe looked into the bathroom that was lit up now from the sun coming through the window.

"Oh god," Phoebe said and covered her mouth at what she just did her business in. It was worse than the room and it almost made her vomit.

"What – why?" Piper asks as she finely cleared her eyes out and looked down at the bed she was sleeping in. "Oh my god," she said and jumped out while rubbing her arms and legs like there were bugs all over her.

"Phoebe if you pulled me into one of your crazy dreams," Piper said as she started looking around at the room.

"Hay I did not do this," Phoebe said defensively.

"Ok lets calm down and try to figure this out," Prue said while running her hand through her hair.

"First we need a lot of disinfected," Piper said as she was afraid to touch anything.

"I looked outside and the buildings are abandoned from what I can tell, so is the street," Phoebe said while the others came over to look.

"This doesn't make any sense, its like no one has lived here in years," Prue said as she wiped off the crime from the window to get a better view with her shirt.

"That's not possible," Piper chimed in.

"That bitch," Prue said as she stepped away from the window. Both Piper and Phoebe were a little confused at who she was referencing, but it did not take long for them to figure it out.

"You think she did this?" Piper asks.

"Who else Piper, she tricked us," Prue replied as she began to pace the room.

"Why, Leo apparently trusted her," Phoebe said.

"Leo," Piper said softly.

"You might need to yell louder than that," Prue said.

"Leo!" Piper yelled but after a few moments when no white lights lit the room, she began to panic," Why – why is he not answering me?"

"I don't know sweetie but I'm sure he is fine. Us on the other hand seem to be in a pickle," Phoebe replied.

They all stood silent for a moment as they tried to think of what could have happened. The furniture that was in the room was either broken or too disgusting to sit on, so they just walked back and forth.

"My phone, I will just call the police," Phoebe said and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She started walking around the room as she held it above her head," I'm not getting any signal not even one bar," she said while Prue and Piper did the same.

"Me too," Piper said while Prue nodded.

"Ok so we have no communication with anyone including them," Prue said while looking up," And the city is either abandoned or something really bad happened."

"I don't like either one of those options," Piper said.

"Then tell me another," Prue said and put her hands on her hips.

"We all ate bad shrimp," Piper added.

"I think we can leave food poisoning out of the scenario," Phoebe said.

"On the bright side were not in a forest so its not your premonition," Prue said as she walked back over to the window and looked out. The once quiet street now had people on it but as she got a good look at them she kept her excitement to a minimum. Something wasn't right about them, their movement slow and disorientated as they seem to be just walking with no purpose.

"Not yet," Phoebe said not convinced that what she saw was not going to happen.

"Um guys you may want to get a look at this," Prue said and they walked over.

"Oh thank god," Piper said as she was happy to see movement on the street.

"You may want to hold that praise for a moment, some things off about them, they looked drugged or something," Prue said as for the most part she could just see the tops of their heads.

"Last night when I got up, I saw some people running and then other people acting like that. I just blew if off to a drunken stupor or something," Piper said.

"Wait that means this happened last night," Prue said.

"Yeah it's kind of weird for some reason the song thriller popped into my head," Piper said with a snort.

"Zombies dance in the street?" Phoebe asks as she looked down the street and could see more coming. But instead of just seeing the tops of their heads, now she could see most of the body. Their movements were like the movies that scared her to death and blood was prevalent on their bodies. They were only about six stories high and that was too close for comfort for her. She backed away from the window as her heart began to pound and sweat beaded on her forehead. While her other sisters were afraid of elevators, snakes or saying I love you, she was only terrified of two things. One was losing a sister and the other was zombies. Prue and Piper were staring down at the group near an abandoned car trying to figure out what was wrong with them as Phoebe continued to back up. She felt like there was not enough oxygen in the room and could barely stand as she sat down on the bed not even concerned about its state. She began to rock back and forth as her body shook.

"Phoebe what do you think is going on?" Piper asks and when she did not get a reply, she turned around to see her baby sister pale as a ghost and staring into space. "Phoebe are you ok?" she asks and thought for a moment she was having a premonition.

"No zombies I hate zombies," Phoebe replied in a shaking voice.

"Oh sweetie they're not zombies, there is no such thing. Listen there probably just drunk or something," Piper said while rubbing her sister shoulder and looking at her older sister for support. Prue was quiet for a moment as the possibility of the dead walking could be true considering everything they have seen in their lives," Right Prue," Piper said.

"Ok the odds of that happening are very slim, but considering our surroundings and everything that we've been through, I can't write it off," Prue replied hesitantly and Phoebe began to rock harder.

"Oh god, oh god I can't do this – I can't do this," Phoebe whimpered and both Prue and Piper were complexed as Prue bent down in front of her.

"Phoebe you love those movies why are you so scared?" Prue asks.

"Because they're just movies and I thought it would help me get over it, but its not," Phoebe replied. Piper stood up and started getting dressed.

"What – what are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe we need to get out of the city and to help, there has to be someone out there who can help us or tell us what's going on. We can't stay here," Piper replied.

"Yes we can, there is food in my bag that I brought home from the restaurant," Phoebe said.

"Um sweetie that is probably not going to last very long," Prue said and began to get dressed herself.

"I can't go out there, you guys don't understand I don't think I could even move," Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe there is one thing we have that the people in those movies don't have, we have our powers. Piper can freeze them and I can send them flying," Prue said in hopes to get her baby sister to at least get dressed.

"Prue we don't know if that will work on them and if they are human we can't exactly kill them," Piper said and Prue's patients was finished.

"Piper I am trying to get our sister to not pass out and you're not helping," Prue said and when she used her hands to exaggerate that point a chair went flying out the window and landed on top of a car on the street which caused the alarm to go off.

"On the bright side we have our powers, but you just woke up the entire neighborhood," Piper said as she looked out the broken window and more were coming to the car and close to the building they were in.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"We find that wonderful persons apartment and then kill her and get back to our lives," Prue replied as she was referring to Lady Laois.

"Phoebe you stay behind me ok," Piper said but Phoebe immediately shook her head.

"Nope that person in the back always gets bitten or taken and if we get bit, we will turn into one of them and I don't want to be eaten alive," Phoebe said while shaking her head no.

"Piper you will be behind Phoebe and she will be behind me," Prue said and Piper was not exactly comfortable with that arrangement especially after what her baby sister just said.

"K," Piper said reluctantly.

"You can freeze them," Prue tried to comfort her.

"K," Piper said while taking in a deep breath.

"We stick together and we do not separate no matter what. The plan is to get to a car that runs hopefully and go back to Lady Laois apartment," Prue said and after Piper helped Phoebe get the courage to stand she took her place in the back. Immediately she felt uncomfortable and exposed as she kept looking over her shoulder while Prue opened the door slowly and check the hallway.

"Here," Phoebe said and handed Prue her phone to give off some light as the hallway was dark except for the little like the came through the windows at the end.

"Chances are the elevator is not working, so you're clear Piper," Prue said and Piper gave a crooked grin.

they headed out of the room stuck together like as Phoebe was holding onto Prue's arm so tight the circulation was being cut off while Prue held the phone out in front of her to see. Piper had her hands on Phoebe's shoulders but kept looking behind her.

"I've come to the conclusion that I do not like being in the back," Piper whispered as they approached the stairwell.

"Ok its going to get really dark and we will need to be vigilant, there are no windows in the stairwell," Prue said and she could hear Phoebe hold her breath and her hands shake on her arm. "Phoebe its going to be fine," she said and for the first time she was seeing real fear in her sisters face.

"Ok I'm ok," Phoebe said quietly almost to the point it was not audible.

They started down the staircase and Prue was right, it was completely black as the only light was given off by the cell phone and that was just enough to light up the bloodstained walls.

"Alternate reality," Piper said and Prue stopped her momentum.

"What?" Prue asks.

"I think we are in an alternate reality or some other kind of universe," Piper replied.

"Why did it have to be zombies, why couldn't it be bunnies," Phoebe said.

"Dead bunnies?" Piper asks.

"No, fuzzy very alive happy bunnies," Phoebe replied.

"Lets keep moving and we will discuss this later," Prue said as standing in one place for too long was not a good idea. After going down 12 flights of steps in complete darkness, they finally made it to the exit. "Piper I need you to go first, so you can freeze them if there is any out there," Prue said and moved to the back in front of Phoebe.

"And I don't like the front," Piper said while walking past her. She took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly as the stairwell filled with light and her other sisters got a good look at what made the blood stains. Body parts arms and legs ripped and torn off and chewed up like dog toys. They both cover their mouths to cover the screen that threaten to escape as Piper was gathering courage to step outside the door. Phoebe wanted out of the stairwell but did not want to push Piper out the door so she closed her eyes and waited for the okay as she could still feel Prue's hand on her back. Piper took one step out to the side walk and unfortunately stepped on some broken glass. She cringed as the sound echoed the empty streets and took the attention away from cars alarm as dead faces now were looking right at them.

"Dammit," Piper said through her teeth as they started coming their way and the sheer number made her doubt that she could freeze them all," Guys there is a lot of them," she said and put her hands out.

"Just do it Piper," Prue said as she pushed Phoebe forward who now had her eyes wide open. Piper did what she asks and they did freeze in place but the ones that were further off were still coming. Prue got in front of Piper and sent the ones that were frozen backward into the adjacent building across from them. They hit the wall with the wet thud as their bodies were mostly decomposing. The others did not even notice what occurred to the others and just kept coming.

"There must be hundreds of them," Piper said as she lost count.

"We need to find a car and now," Prue said as she began to look at the streets for anything that would move faster than their legs. "Come on over here," Prue said and found a car that looked like it would run.

"Don't let them bite you," Phoebe said while following closely behind Prue with Piper in tow. Prue used her power to send any that got in her way as she finally made it to the sedan. The door was locked but she used her power to gain access. Piper was freezing any that got to close but it was causing a pileup as the ones that were too far back were just climbing over the others. Prue opened the door and got in the driver seat while Phoebe made her way around.

"Prue the door," Phoebe said as she grabbed the handle and it would not budge. Prue reached across and unlock the door so she could get in.

"Piper come on!" Phoebe yelled and got in closing the door behind her. The ones that climbed over the others were almost on top of them and Piper's power was getting weaker as she has never used it so extensively before. She kept trying to freeze them but it would only last for a few seconds and then they would jerk back to life.

"Fuck," she said and grabbed the door but it was locked as Prue was looking for car keys to start it up. "Prue unlock the damn door!" Piper yelled but Prue was focusing her power on starting the car and when it turned over she felt a sense of relief until she hear Phoebe scream.

"Prue unlock the door now!" Phoebe said while trying to reach the lock in the back. Prue began to look around for the button but was interrupted by one of the zombies, undead or whatever you want to call them had its face plastered against the glass like it was trying to use its teeth to chew through.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as they surround the car and Piper.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as she felt hands on her body. She turned around to freeze them but her arms were pinned to her side as teeth bit hard on her neck and she could feel herself being pulled to the ground.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as her sister disappeared in the crowd of very hungry and numerous walkers. Prue tried frantically to open the door but could not get it to even crack as the pressure from the other side was too much while the others that were not feeding were trying to get to them. Phoebe tries to do the same on her side but had the same result. They could hear Piper's screams as they used all their might to get the door open.

"I need to get them away," Prue said and put the car in drive in hopes to lure them away from Piper.

"Oh god this is not happening," Phoebe said while the car pulled away. Prue did not care who or what she ran over as she pushed on the horn to get their attention. She finally got some distance and did a hard turn to get back to Piper. She stopped when she saw the pile that was on Piper and then saw them freeze as the others that were not frozen coming towards her car.

"Prue go now get to her," Phoebe said as she got herself ready to jump out. They saw Piper crawling out from the pile but she was covered with blood and left a trail behind her as she was trying to get to a door. She was only using one hand and her legs to move her as she would periodically turn to freeze the ones that were coming back. Piper did not know if her sisters were alive or dead or if they left her. Her only hope was to get to that door and call for Leo. Prue put her foot on the gas and plowed over as many as she could as Piper made it to the door and managed to even close it. Phoebe jumped out along with Prue as the noise made more come out of their hiding places to feed.

"Piper let us in sweetie," Phoebe said and pushed the door open as Prue came up behind her. Piper was leaning against the wall breathing heavily and had her hand to her chest that was missing two fingers.

"Your ok – you're ok," Phoebe said as she kneeled down next to her and looked for something to stop the bleeding.

Prue shut the door behind her and looked for something to barricade it while Phoebe attended Piper.

"Prue I need you," Phoebe said as she used her phone to give them some light. It was then that she saw the extensiveness of the injuries. Her legs had chunks taken out and her neck was bleeding badly. She had other bite marks all over her body as Phoebe did not even know where to start. Piper was shaking as she was going into shock.

"You need to go," Piper pushed out as it was almost impossible to speak.

"No we are not leaving you," Phoebe said as Prue got next to her.

"Go," Piper said again as she used her hand that still had all its fingers and put it to Phoebe's face.

"Piper you're not going to die, do you understand me not here, not know," Prue cried as she was trying to think of a way to save them.

"Go and I love you both," Piper whimpered as her body finally quit its function and her hand fell from Phoebe's face leaving a bloodstream down her cheek.

"Piper get up, don't you do this!" Prue yelled as the door that kept the others out was now giving way. Phoebe put her shaking hand on Piper's wrist and could not feel a pulse.

"No, Leo!" she yelled but he did not come. Prue stood up filled with rage and looked at her remaining sister and refused for her to die as well. Prue walked over to the door and removed the barricades and used her power to make the door opened forcefully causing the zombies to go flying backwards.

"Phoebe we need to go, we can fix this but we can't safe her if we die," Prue said as she stepped out into the street.

"We love you too," Phoebe whispered into Piper's ear while tears rolled down her cheek. She hesitantly stood and her fear changed to anger as she grabbed a shovel that was next to the door. Prue's power was at its peak as she took out all of her rage on the oncoming mob. Phoebe used the shovel to smash the head of any that got close to her. They were changed forever as the blood ran the dry streets wet once more as they made their way to the car. Prue got in and Phoebe was next. They both sat there for a moment and look back at the building there dead sister was in. Prue put her foot on the gas and ran over as many as she could on her way out of the city. Neither one of them said anything to each other as they drove down an empty street and over the bridge into the suburbs. Finally after the shock wore off and the realization hit them, Prue stopped the car but kept both hands on the steering and she stared out into oblivion.

"Prue we can fix this right, all we need to do is get back to our reality and she will be there or we undo the spell, right?" Phoebe hopefully asks but Prue did not move. "Prue please answer me." She said but Prue just open the door and slammed it shut as she walked across the street and stumbled into a ditch. She screamed and pounds the ground as she felt completely lost. Phoebe could no longer contain her sorrow and began to rock back and forth in the car as she too pounded the dashboard. After an hour or so they both got somewhat of their composure back and knew that the charmed ones don't stay dead for long.

"We undo the spell, that will bring Piper back," Prue said as she got in the car.

"So we go back and go to that woman's apartment, there has to be something there," Phoebe said.

"It's going to have to be on foot, we don't have any gas," Prue said as the sun was setting.

"I don't want to go at night," Phoebe said while she locked her door and closed the window.

"Neither do I, we will go in the morning," Prue said and did the same to hers. She finally found the button that unlocks the doors and almost felt sick and she hit it. If she just would have found it when she needed it, Piper would be with them, she thought as Phoebe snuggled up close to her. Prue put her arm around her baby sister and tried to keep her tears to a minimum. Sleep was not going to come at least not for one of them.

Meanwhile back in the city the streets were fairly quiet except for the occasional moans and groans could be heard in dark alleys and abandoned buildings. The full moonlight pierced through the window highlighting a face that was once very much alive. The missing fingers began to grow back and the other wounds begin to heal as Piper arched her back and took in a long deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand that was now complete again. Her clothing was still covered with blood but she was no longer injured as she looked around the small room she was in. The door that she struggled to get to was gone and she could see the street as she got up while using the wall to give her balance. "What the hell?" she said as she stepped out onto the sidewalk warily. She remembered being eaten alive and dying. She had a flash of flesh rush through her mind and she shook her head to get it out. She was too busy trying to get her bearings to notice one of the dead standing right next her. She looked to her side as it stopped for a moment and then walked right past her as she stood perfectly still afraid to move. Another one stepped out from behind the corner and did the same, like she was not there.

"Ok am I dead?" she asks herself as no one was around who could really answer. She put her hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat. "Not dead, my sisters they left," Piper said and put her hand to her mouth to keep her fear contained. "I told them to leave, where would they go?" she said and began to look for another car. "Out of the city and back to the manner," she said and after walking a few blocks she found a car in the middle of the road. She opened the door and checked the ignition," Thank god," she said as she found a key still in it. She started the car and noticed half a tank of gas still in it. She looked down the abandoned street and at the signs that were lit up by her headlights. "They were panicked so they just would have went straight," she said and put the car in drive and headed out of the city.

Prue felt her eyes get heavy and can no longer keep them open as Phoebe still had a death grip on her. She let them close but the moment they did a pound on the window made her jump and almost to the other side of the car. She immediately tried to turn on the vehicle but with no gas its just cranked.

"Fuck!" she said as Phoebe was also beginning to panic.

"Prue wait!" a voice yelled from the other side of the window and Prue recognized it immediately but recall what Phoebe said about being bitten.

"No please don't do this," Prue pleaded as Phoebe just stared at her once dead sister.

"Dammit Prue its me," Piper said from the other side of the door.

"Piper," Phoebe said and a huge smile came on her face. She struggled with the door to open it but Prue stopped her.

"Phoebe we don't know if she is really Piper," Prue said.

"Prue zombies can't talk," Phoebe said and ignored Prue as she opened the door and came around the other side but instead of a loving embrace she kept her distance.

"What oh for god's sake Phoebe I'm not one of them," Piper said as Prue climbed out the passenger side and stood next to Phoebe.

"Phoebe give me your phone," Prue said and took it over to Piper. She turned it on and put the light to Pipers face to check her eyes. They were normal the dark brown she loved so much.

"Piper how?" Prue asks.

"I – I don't know, maybe something with our blood, I don't know," Piper replied and never wanted a hug so bad in her life. Phoebe did not hesitate and wrapped around her. Prue could not hold back either and she did the same. Piper let tears roll down her face as the odds of finding them were slim to none.

"How did you get out?" Prue asks.

"It's like they don't see me, they walked right past me," Piper replied as she wiped her face.

"We were going to go back in the morning and try to undo what happened," Prue said.

"Um the city is crawling with those things; I think we should make our way back to the book. And who knows maybe not the whole world is affected, there could be civilization just down the street," Piper said.

"It's a long drive," Prue added.

"I know but we always wanted a road trip," Piper said and smiled a bit as they all giggled a little.

"We can siphon gas on the way, I'm sure there are some abandoned cars," Phoebe suggested.

"You know how to do that?" Prue asks suspiciously.

"Chalk it up to my bad streak," Phoebe replied.

"Ok we head out in the morning, until then one of us needs to stay awake and keep lookout," Prue said as she went to the car Piper had.

"Don't look at me, I died," Piper said as she climbed in the back.

"Sweetie all of us have died at some point," Phoebe said as she looked at her middle sister and felt whole again.

"Dam I thought I could really use that one," Piper said and smiled back.

"I got it, you guys get some sleep. Piper will drive first and then she can rest, then you," Prue said as Phoebe climbed in the back and snuggled up to Piper.

"Sounds good," Piper said as Phoebe rested her head on Piper's shoulder.

Meanwhile Leo was still in the city as he found a place to hide out. He barricaded himself in a room that was on the10th floor but make sure he had a clear exit. From what he could tell these things were relatively stupid and could not climb ladders. He held the pipe close to his body is dried blood mixed with fresh. His clothing was covered with dirt and filth and he was completely exhausted. All he could think of was Piper and hoped that she and her sisters were safe. He could no longer keep his eyes open and let himself drift to a very uncomfortable sleep.

To be continued…

A/N:

All the sisters will go through the change so to speak. They will meet people along the way and will it end the way Phoebe envisioned or will they be saved? Why are they really there did the ritual go awry or was this part of the plan to begin with? Stay tuned as the sisters discover the best of human nature and the demons that lie within.


	2. Phobias

Chapter 2

Phobias

Phoebe was the first to wake as the sun rose, giving light to the earth and removing the darkness. She stretched her neck and then looked at Piper who was clearly awake but was staring straight ahead.

"Piper you ok?" Phoebe asks but when Piper turned to look at her she screamed and began to push away from her. Piper's eyes where glazed over and a low growl was emanating from her. Phoebe used her feet to push herself away and then reached for the door handle of the car when she heard her name.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asks as she was pushed against the other door by Phoebe's feet. "Phoebe wake up!" she yelled as she could tell that she was in a nightmare or just coming out of one.

"Piper?" Phoebe asks as she got another look at her middle sister. Her eyes were normal and she seemed more confused than ready to eat now.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Piper asks and pushed her feet out of her abdomen.

"Oh sorry I must have had a nightmare," Phoebe replied and finally got the door open and stumble out trying to get her breath as Prue came up to her.

"What's going on?" Prue asks while holding a gas tank.

"Nothing just a bad dream," Phoebe replied by putting her hands in her back jeans pocket as Piper got out.

"Hay where you did find that?" Piper asks while stretching her body.

"In a car in the ditch," Prue replied as Phoebe was still looking at Piper oddly.

"Did you think I was going to eat you?" Piper asks noticing her demeanor.

"No," Phoebe replied but did not make eye contact.

"Phoebe Piper is fine," Prue said with a little laughter in her voice.

"I know but I can't just get read of my worst fear overnight," Phoebe said and Piper could not help herself and started walking like a zombie towards her," Piper stop it, its not funny," she said but could not help but laugh a little at how she looked.

"Ok guys quit goofing off and get to sucking," Prue said while handing Phoebe a hose she found of course the comment made both of them snicker a bit.

"Is that all I am to you, the one who sucks," Phoebe said and took the hose.

"Oh by the way you should not go anywhere alone," Piper said as she went over to the front of the car and sat on the hood.

"It was right there Piper," Prue said.

"I can't believe she is still afraid of me," Piper said and tossed her hands in the air as Phoebe was going to the car in the ditch to siphon some gas.

"She's not," Prue said and sat on the hood next to her.

"Well she is not the only one having odd dreams," Piper said while rubbing her eyes.

"Dream of any buffets," Prue said with a smile.

"Funny and kind of," Piper said and looked away.

"Spill."

"Ok but don't get all freaked out and for god's sake don't tell Phoebe. It was weird there was a bunch of them over a body eating it," Piper said.

"I think that is normal considering what we've just been through."

"Yeah except I was not grossed out by it," Piper said and made eye contact in hopes for some kind of reaction that was not of fear or concern.

"Piper I still think it's normal," Prue said but she was concerned as Piper did not like to see cuts or blood even though she was a chef, it still grossed out a bit.

"Ok did it slip your mind that there was a body in the car, because I don't think you're getting the concept of my phobia," Phoebe said out of breath as she did her job of ciphering the gas quickly.

"Sorry honey but it looks like it's been there for a very long time," Prue said sympathetically.

"Ewe," Piper said while wrinkling her face.

"Here I went, I saw and I sucked," Phoebe said while handing Prue the tank of gas.

"I will get this in and we need to find a gas station or something to get water and some food and maybe a map because right now I don't know where we are," Prue said and started putting the gas in the car.

"Hell," Piper said as she got in the driver seat.

"You know I have been giving some thought to your alternative reality theory and I think you're right," Phoebe said as she got in the passenger side. "There is no way this could have happened overnight."

"That doesn't really help. I mean what if we get to the manner and there's no book or a manner to begin with?" Piper asks as Prue climbed in the back seat and shut the door.

"I was thinking about that too I might be able to Astro project to the manner," Prue suggested.

"And I think that is too far, Prue you could get lost somehow, its too risky," Piper added.

"Granted I've never had to do it that far but it is worth a try," Prue said as Piper started the car.

"Piper's right it's too risky and I know that I can't deal with losing another sister right now," Phoebe chimed in.

"Wow two for two you usually never agree with me," Piper said and gave a sideways smile as they pulled off and onto the road.

"Don't get used to it," Phoebe said and tried to turn on the radio but all she got was static on every channel. "And that was unexpected." She said with a snort.

Leo managed to get out of the building he was in and was now standing in the middle of the street surrounded by iron and steel abandoned buildings and cars. He had no idea where Piper was or her sisters and started to think if they were in this mess where would they go. "The manner," he said and began to look for a vehicle that would get him out of the city. He was just about to open the door to a car he found when he felt something hard on his back in the sound of something clicking.

"Ok man turn around slow," someone said behind him and Leo put his hands up and did what he asks.

"Thank god I thought I was the only one left," Leo said as a man had a gun on him while two others stood behind him.

"Looks like he is the living and not Wally," one said and lowered his gun.

"Wally?" Leo asks.

"It's our affectionate name for the dead," the man who was holding the gun replied.

"So you call them Wally?" Leo asks again a little confused of the nickname.

"Have you ever met Wally?" the other man replied with a sneer.

"Hay my name is the Greek," Greek said.

"Leo," Leo said.

"This is Frank and Steve, listen buddy I hope you're trying to get out of the city because this place is crawling with them," Greek said.

"Yeah, I got separated from my fiancée and her sisters. My guess is they are heading out of the city as well," Leo said.

"You can come with us, we need some strong men, and do you know how to shoot a gun?" Greek asks.

"Yes but I used to be a medic in the army but I am retired now," Leo replied.

"A medic we could definitely use one of those, welcome aboard," the Greek said as a truck pulled up with two people in it. The Greek and the others walked around back and opened the metal door as it was a delivery truck of some sort. Leo went to step in and immediately notice two recognizable faces.

"Darrell, Sheila," He said but they both looked at him like they did not know him.

"How do you know our names?" Darrell asks while his son was on his lap. Leo tried to think of something as he realized he may be in some other kind of reality.

"You're a police officer right, I think I saw your photograph when you arrested some bank robber," Leo replied and Darrel nodded but was clearly suspicious.

"And my wife?" Darrell asks.

"Um it was in the article," Leo replied as he got in with the others.

"Ok guys lets keep the chit chat to a minimal we need to be vigilant, we could be rushed at any moment," the Greek said and hit the back of the trailer to signify the driver to go. Leo sat down across from Darrell and Sheila and tried not to look at them too much as he did not want to make them more suspicious of him than they already were.

Piper has been driving for an hour while Phoebe and Prue where sleeping and all she could think about was the dream she had. Occasionally distracted by the numerous cars abandoned and the one she had to navigate around on the highway. Belongings of all type, clothing, toys and other personal items were scattered about next to the cars. Whatever reality they were in it truly was the end of the world or at least the one they knew. Finally in the distance she could see what looked like a gas station and as her stomach growled from hunger and her lips dry from thirst, she felt a little relief at the possibilities this stock could offer.

"Phoebe wake up sweetie," Piper said while giving her a slight nudge.

"Don't eat me!" Phoebe jolted and then looked at Piper apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay and look a gas station," Piper said as Prue was woken up by her baby sister's outburst.

"What's going on?" Prue asks while sitting up.

"Hopefully a clean bathroom," Phoebe replied.

Piper pulled in and could already tell that the gas was drained of any remaining drops in the pumps and the place looked abandoned for years. "There might be some water," she said and put the car in park.

"Food, I am starving," Prue said as she got out.

"Whoa we can't just trollop in there, what if those things are there?" Phoebe said as she got out.

"Fine what do you propose?" Piper asks.

"Weapons, we need weapons oh and remember to hit them in the head," Phoebe said as she found a plank of wood with some nails sticking out of the end.

"Phoebe we have powers," Prue said.

"Yeah and how well did that work the last time," Phoebe said while looking at Piper.

"I think we are safe from a mob here," Piper said.

"Coming from someone who has an active power, I don't remember so I need to go all medieval on their ass," Phoebe said as she gripped the plank of wood tighter.

"Lets just go slow and look around ok," Prue said as she was too hungry to argue.

They slowly walked over to the front door and the glass was covered with grime as Piper used the sleeve of her shirt open it.

"Really Piper considering what your clothes look like right now you're worried about a little dirt," Phoebe said and Piper just gave a sarcastic smile. They walked into the relatively small gas station and were expecting it to be empty, but the shelves were at least half-full of canned food and other items.

"Thank god," Prue said as she went right to the food. Piper went to the coolers and looked for bottled water. There was no electricity so finding anything cold was not an option. Phoebe was looking around while she kept the plank of wood at the ready as she checked the shelves for flashlights and other useful items.

"Doesn't anyone think it's odd that the shelves are not cleared off?" Piper asks while bringing out bottles of water and putting them on the counter.

"No if this happened extremely fast it's possible people did not have time to gather anything," Prue replied as she put cans of food on the counter next to the water. Phoebe was next to bring what she got and after dumping the pile with the others it was clear her mind was somewhere else. Flashlights and batteries were normal along with aspirin and other medicine, but what through them were the condoms.

"What?" Phoebe asks as they just looked at her.

"Planning on getting down and dirty with one of the dead?" Piper asks.

"Cute and coming from you, considering Leo," Phoebe replied and then could see the worry in Piper's eyes. "Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said.

"Its ok I'm sure he's fine," Piper said unconvincingly.

"What's up with the condoms?" Prue asks as her curiosity was too much to just let go.

"If we find a stream we can put water in them and then use the bottles to boil the water," Phoebe replied.

"Its plastic won't it melt?" Piper asks.

"No not if you keep it high off the flame," Phoebe replied.

"And you know this how?" Prue asks.

"One of my friends in class went hiking and got lost luckily one of them knew how to survive," Phoebe replied as they heard some noises coming from a small room.

"What was that?" Piper asks.

"I don't want to stay around to find out," Phoebe replied as her body tightened. The noises got more intense as Prue found a bag to put the stuff in. They could also hear groaning coming from the darkened room.

"Its probably just one, we can handle one I think we need to see if there is anything else here we need before we take off," Piper suggested.

"Fine then you go get it because apparently they don't want you," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Prue said after finishing putting the stuff in the bag.

"Well someone has to go get it," Phoebe said.

"Here dead person," Piper said as she started to walk forward and the thing that was making the noise emerged from the small room. Its jaw was devoid of skin and you could see the anatomy that made the jay up. Its eyes were glazed over like the others with a white film and devoid of emotion. It was pale and looked like it died of a wound to the chest as it looked fresh and open. Piper backed away and got ready to freeze it as Phoebe was also ready to do what she needed too. Prue stood next to them ready to use her power as Piper flipped her wrist and it frozen spot while stretching out its hands.

"Ok here we go," Phoebe said and gathered the courage to walk towards it.

"Phoebe wait, I can just leave it like that while you guys look around," Piper said as the thought of seeing someone's head smashed in was not a pleasant one.

"Piper would you want to be stuck like this, I mean look at it, its not human anymore we are doing it a favor," Phoebe said.

"Is that what you would do to me?" Piper asks as the thought that she could still turn never really left her mind since it happened.

"Piper your fine this is not going to happen to you," Prue said as Phoebe just stood silently. "Phoebe go ahead and do it, this is not our reality anyway," she finished and started looking at the shelves.

Phoebe took in a deep breath and raised the wooden plank with the nails facing outward. She held her breath as she brought it down right onto the dead man's head. Piper closed her eyes tight as the nails embedded themselves into the man's skull. Phoebe tried to pull out the plank as the man fell to the ground and was now unfrozen and had to use her feet to get leverage on his chest as the first strike did not do its job. She then finally was able to pull out the nails and came down again and again. The small little gas station filled with noises of bone crushing in wet thuds as the man stopped moving. Blood was pouring onto the already stained floor and some of it ended up on Phoebe. She staggered back somewhat exhausted as her body shook she could no longer keep the contents of her stomach contained in turn to vomit. Piper still had her eyes closed as she could hear the dry heaving of her baby sister. Prue walked over to her and pulled her hair back.

"You ok?" Prue asks.

"Yeah but that sucked," Phoebe replied while resting her hands on her knees.

"I know but it was the right thing to do," Prue said and they heard the door open and Piper exiting. They both looked at each other and Prue grabbed the bag while leaving with Phoebe in tow.

"Piper wait!" Prue said as Piper just started walking away from the car and onto the road.

"I can't do this," Piper mumbled while shaking her head.

"Piper," Prue said and grabbed her by the arm to stop her from walking any further. "I know this is hard but we did not have a choice."

"Yes we did, we could have just kept him frozen while we looked around," Piper said.

"All it takes is a bite Piper or just a scratch from one of those things and then we are infected," Phoebe said in defense of her actions.

"So you still think I am?' Piper asks as she looked at her baby sister directly in the eyes.

"No because it was different with you," Phoebe said but she still did not sound confident in her voice.

"You don't believe that," Piper said.

"Ok stop it; we will not turn on each other. Phoebe if Piper was infected she would be running a fever or something would be changing, but she is fine and its been at least 24 hours," Prue said in hopes to calm the situation.

"You just have to promise me that you will not do that to me, kill me that way," Piper said as her eyes began to water and she headed back to the car. Phoebe tossed the plank of wood she was holding as the thought of having to do that to any of her sisters was horrifying.

"Piper I will never hurt you," Phoebe said while going after her.

"And I will never hurt you," Piper said as she opened the car door. Phoebe grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said and Piper put her chin on Phoebe's shoulder while hugging her back. Prue joined in and after a few moments they separated and got back in the car to continue their long drive to San Francisco.

"Shit did anyone get a map?" Piper asks.

"Yeah right here," Phoebe said and began to open it up to read it.

"Oh no missy you can't see that thing without your glasses," Prue said and took it away from a squinting sister.

"Right," Phoebe said and shrugged her shoulders.

"So what did we get to eat?" Piper asks and Phoebe began to look through the bag.

"Little wieners," Phoebe replied.

"Good at least we have condoms for that," Prue said while unfolding the map.

"Right now I don't care what it is, give me," Piper said and Phoebe handed her the little can of tiny hot dogs in a God knows what sauce.

The Queen of wands was looking over three empty glass caskets in a red velvet room as Pitivo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You seem depressed, that's more my job," he whispered.

"Discouraged and how could they just disappear I don't like looking like a fool in front of my clients," Jenett said while putting her hands on his arms.

"You are no fool Jenett," Pitiov said while she turned around to face him.

"I was so looking forward to the next step with them."

"As I, but we still have to diaries maybe there's a clue on where they're hiding," he said as he pulled them out of his coat pocket and placed them in her hands.

"Perhaps, it's fascinating the things people will reveal with ink and paper," she said and opened up Phoebe's diary while smiling.

To be continued...


	3. The living

Chapter 3

The living

Leo stepped out of the truck and seemed to be out of the city and in a camp ground from what he could tell. He began scoping the area hoping for any signs of Piper and the others but there were only a few people around and his hopes fell.

"We have been staying here for a couple of days now, occasionally going into the city to get supplies," the Greek said while walking over to a RV.

"I see, listen I need to find a way to San Francisco, do you guys have a vehicle I can borrow?" Leo asks while looking at some of the people who were sitting in a circle eating out of cans. He gave them a sympathetic smile as he entered the RV with the Greek.

"Leo do you know how bad it is out there?"

"No but it doesn't matter I need to find my fiancée," Leo replied.

"I get that but I am responsible for these people I can't just tell them to pick up and move again, there is always a huge risk doing that especially on the main road," he said while getting some bourbon out of the cabinet.

"I'm not asking you to take me, I just need a vehicle."

"And we need a medic," Greek said and hesitated for a moment while he poured his drink. "Tell you what the city's running out of supplies and I've heard that there may be a safe place for us along the way, if you can help us out with injuries then we will get you as close as we can."

"Sounds fair, thanks," Leo said as the Greek handed him a glass of bourbon.

"Don't say that yet," the Greek said and walked past him and out the door to tell everyone that they were going to move on. Leo took a drink but was already filling his impatience growing.

Phoebe was driving as Piper and Prue took small naps. There were periods where there were no cars at all and then it was almost impossible to get around the abandoned ones. She tried to keep quiet as she maneuvered around the shattered glass and bent metal. Noise was the enemy and seemed to attract them and on occasions she would see one or two walking the fields as she was driving. Some were missing an arm but seemed to be oblivious about that small inconvenience as they lumber along. Piper began to wake as the need for coffee or some kind of pick me up was becoming apparent.

"Hay how did you sleep?" Phoebe asks.

"Where are we," Piper asks while rubbing the back of her neck.

"We are almost out of Pennsylvania," Phoebe replied.

"I know I hate to fly, but right now I would pay quite a bit for plane a ticket," Piper said as Prue woke up as well.

"Um Piper I think we should get you a change of clothing," Phoebe said as she could smell her from a mile away. Piper took a whiff of herself and then cringed as the smell of sweat dried blood was not a good mixture.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," Piper said as Phoebe stopped at some abandoned cars hoping that some people left something behind.

"I guess going to do some hillbilly shopping," Prue said as she got out and stretched.

"Have you seen any of those things around?" Piper asks.

"A few but mostly in the fields," Phoebe replied while walking over to a car that had its trunk open and she could see a suitcase sticking out. "Prue could you keep look out?"

"Yeah and look for something for me, I'm starting to smell like my college years," Prue replied as she got on top of the car so she could see further.

"Ok Piper lets see if we can find something," Phoebe said as she pulled out the suitcase and open it up. There was an assortment of clothing and she began to pull shirts and pants out of it. She would put a shirt in front of Piper and looked it over as Piper just looked at her a little complexed.

"Honey we or not going to a fashion show," Piper said and took it out of her hands.

"Doesn't mean you can't match," Phoebe said as she went back to looking for something for herself and Prue. It took a few minutes for her to put some outfits together but she stopped for a moment when she saw a photo album at the bottom of the suitcase. It was a family of four with two children in the reality of what has occurred hit her very hard. She covered her mouth to cover a whimper as she can only imagine what occurred to the family.

"You ok?" Piper asks.

"Its sad how things can change in a heartbeat," Phoebe replied.

"I wonder what happened to them," Piper said as she looked at the photo.

"Don't know but we should probably get going, it's going to be dark soon," Phoebe said as she took the assortment of clothing to the car. Piper put the photo album in the trunk and could not help to think of the daughter she saw in her future. She was thankful that she did not have a child in this world as it would have been a nightmare to protect it.

"Did you happen to see a stream or anything on the way, because I could really use a wash?" Piper asks.

"Actually just about a mile back there was a stream," Phoebe replied.

"Sounds good we could finally use your condoms to get some water just in case we don't get to a gas station or something by tonight," Prue said and got down off the car as the others climbed in.

"We really need to find someplace other than the car to hide out in, we are way too exposed," Phoebe said as she started up the vehicle.

"There might be some houses on some of these back roads," Piper suggested.

"I don't know what if someone is actually living there or those things break in at night?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"Honey I think no matter where we stay, one of us is going to stay awake or we are going to have to switch off and on," Prue replied as Phoebe turned the car around to head back to the stream. Along the way they looked for houses that were off the road but most of it was just empty fields along the interstate. Going back into the woods was like walking right into her premonition and she was not about to do that. They stop that a bridge that had a clear running stream going under it.

"Do you think the water is ok?" Piper asks while they got out and took their new clothes with them.

"Probably I've seen a lot of wildlife, so if the water was infected they would be dead too," Prue replied as she put her hand into the cool running water and splashed it on her face.

"You don't think there are animal zombies do you?" Phoebe asks as she looked around the trees.

"Now that would be something, thumper could finally get revenge," Piper said as she also began to wash off," Ok ladies turn around," she said and they both rolled their eyes as they did what she asks. Piper got undressed and slowly put her toe into the water. She felt a shiver go up her spine as the coldness was both a little refreshing and shocking at the same time. She decided to just emerge herself into the shallow stream and just use her hands to clean off any of the dirt and grime that accumulated.

"Can we turn around now?" Phoebe asks.

"No just give me a moment," Piper replied as her upper half was still quite visible.

"This is ridiculous," Prue said and began to get undressed so she could clean off as well. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and did the same but they kept their back to Piper the whole time.

"Holy crap this is cold," Phoebe said as she sat down and heard Piper snicker a bit. After they were all clean and dry, they put on the new clothes they found earlier and headed up to the car. The cold water was the equivalent of a caffeine rush and they felt a surge of energy as well as being clean. But the moment they arrived in the top of the bridge the happiness was over.

"Shit man shoot them!" a man yelled as there were other people standing around the car. Piper immediately put her hands up and froze them not wanting to take the chance of someone doing what he said.

"Are you kidding me," Piper said clearly frustrated.

"It's the first living people we've seen since we've been on the road, I think we could start asking them some questions about what occurred here," Prue suggested.

"Prue do you think that's a good idea?" Phoebe asks and Prue began to look at the group. It was a small one but for the most part they look like normal people just trying to survive.

"Yeah maybe we can help them," Prue said and Piper folded her arms.

"They want to shoot us Prue and how do you expect to keep our secret from them," Piper said.

Phoebe was also looking at the group when she noticed someone very familiar in the background.

"Oh god," she said.

"What?" Prue asks.

"That's her," Phoebe replied as she pointed to the red-haired slightly pale woman in her 20s.

"Her who?" Piper asks.

"The woman that was running with us in my premonition," Phoebe replied.

"I say we keep them frozen we get back in the car and drive away," Piper said.

"Piper we can't leave them like that, what if those things attack?" Phoebe asks but kept her eyes on the girl.

"Will somebody better come up with something because the freeze is going to wear off and they're going to start firing," Piper said.

"Phoebe are you sure?" Prue asks.

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok Piper unfreeze them but just be ready to do it again ok," Prue said and after Piper bit her lower lip while shaking her head slightly she did what she was told. The people unfroze and just as a man raised a gun red-haired woman slapped him on the arm.

"They're clearly not one of them man so chill," the woman said and the man lowered his gun but kept it close and at the ready.

"Have any of you been bitten or scratched?" one of them asks and Piper's stomach immediately tightened as she shook her head no.

"No none of us," Prue replied.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked.

"San Francisco," Phoebe replied.

"You're a long way from home."

"We were visiting friends when this happened," Piper lied.

"You have no weapons," the man asks as he could see they were not carrying anything.

"Um we just use whatever we find," Phoebe replied quickly.

"Sorry their a little paranoid, my name is Paige Matthews," Paige said and stretched out her hand.

"Phoebe."

"Piper."

"Prue," Prue said and shook her hand.

"What is this attack of the Ps?" Ted asks and went back to his car.

"You can come with us," Paige said with a genuine smile.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Prue asks.

"Sure," Paige replied and headed back to her group.

Prue took Piper and Phoebe out of hearing distance so they could talk. "We need to make a decision."

"I think it's a bad idea, we are better alone," Piper said.

"Ok Piper but Paige was in my premonition so apparently we do go with them," Phoebe added.

"And we jump off a cliff Phoebe," Piper said as she could not believe they were walking right into this.

"I understand but that doesn't mean we died."

"Really," Piper said as she looked hard into her baby sister's eyes.

"We know what's going to happen so we just don't run into a forest. Piper we need help and isn't that our job to protect the innocent?" Prue asks.

"In our reality not someone else's," Piper replied.

"We don't know if we are in an alternative reality, we could still be in ours," Prue said.

"Hay its not safe to stay on the road too long, so if you're coming then hurry it up," Jack yelled from his SUV.

"Fine but the whole way down the cleft, I'm going to be saying I told you so," Piper said and went to their car to get whatever belongings they had. Phoebe walked over to Paige who was smiling brightly.

"Thank god because being around all this testosterone is getting old," Paige said and Phoebe giggled as she could only imagine.

"How much gas do you have?" Bill asks.

"Not much we were just about to get some," Prue replied.

"Just come with us, its better if we don't have a lot of vehicles to maintain," he said and Piper came up to them with a bag in her hand.

"You can never tell them what happened to me," Piper whispered into Prue's ear.

"I know," Prue whispered back as she climbed into the SUV with Paige and a man named Jack.

"Where are you guys going?" Prue asks.

"Idaho, its good farmland and hopefully less of those things also the weather is temperate for the most part," Jack replied.

"That will get us close," Prue said as they drove off with two other cars behind them. She looked at the man who was driving and he was in his 40s from what she could tell. His clothing was torn and ripped just like theirs was before and dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep. His unshaven face and dirty fingernails seem to be the norm for everyone else in the convoy. There was definitely a smell of perspiration and the once very expensive elaborate SUV had torn seats and was covered with filth. There was a shotgun right next to him along with a handgun on the dashboard. She was not sure technically who was a leader of the group and decided to wait to find out instead of asking. Piper and Phoebe were in the back seats with Paige. It was awkward not knowing really what to say and afraid to say too much. Piper was right about keeping their secret they knew the challenges of doing it was going to be difficult but if she could save any of them from a horrible death, she would do it in a heartbeat.

To be continued…


	4. One eye open

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Piper might get her other power, but I don't know yet, it might make it too easy or not. Paige will need to learn who she is and what she can do so it should be fun, lol.

Chapter 4

One eye open

Piper was standing once more watching them eat. She could smell the iron in the fresh blood and it was bright in color while the others seemed muted. Her lips felt parched and dry as she used her tongue to wet them while her eyes were fixated on the red flesh that was exposed. She began to walk forward like a lion awaiting its turn to feed when she was jolted out of her dream by the car she was in, hit something and some laughing was filling her ears instead of the chewing from earlier.

"10 points," Paige said as Piper could see a body go right past her window.

"You know before this happened I would have got arrested for that," Jack said as Prue tried to give into the temptation to laugh a little. Phoebe looked over at Piper who was clearly just waking up from a nap.

"Sorry about the rude awakening," Phoebe said as Jack came to a stop because of some cars that were blocking their way. He let out of sigh of exasperation as he grabbed his shot gun and got out.

"Stay here I need to check it out first and we might need to find a way around," he said and Prue nodded as Bill walked past the car caring a rifle.

"What's going on?" Piper asks as she took a drink of bottle water.

"Beside grand theft auto, it looks like we might be blocked?" Prue replied as Piper gave her a look of confusion.

"It's a video game," Paige added noticing her expression and Piper rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"I need to stretch," Piper said and stepped out of the car as a woman from the group came up to her.

"Hi we did not meet yet but my name is Jessica and this is my daughter Samantha," Jessica said as she held her little girls hand.

"Hi," Samantha said and held onto her doll while she twisted her body.

Piper smiled at the little girl," Hi my name is Piper."

"Like the pied Piper?" Samantha asks while pressing her tiny lips together.

"God I hope not," Piper replied.

"That's Ted in the other car, he is kind of shy so don't expect much in conversation with him, but he is a really good shot," Jessica said while Phoebe and Prue along with Paige got out to stretch as well.

"How old are you?" Prue asks Samantha.

"7," she replied.

"She is adorable," Phoebe said when the sound of a gun caused all of them to jump.

"Dammit Ted how many times do I have to tell you not to shut if its just one," Jack said as he came running past them to Teds car. He was on the top with his rifle.

"Oh don't worry there is more than one," Ted said as Jack got on top and looked down the road they just came from. There must have been 50 or so coming their way.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Jack asks as the others came up to them. "Can any of you shut a gun?" he asks the girls.

"Yes," Prue replied as both Piper and Phoebe raised their eyebrows at her," Andy showed me," she said while Jack handed her a glock.

"Someone needs to get the car through enough so we can get out of here," Jack said while firing off a few rounds as Prue took aim at the ones that were getting closer. Ted was hitting his targets right between the eyes as Piper ran to the SUV with Phoebe behind her.

"Can you freeze them?" Phoebe asks as Paige jumped into the car and grabbed a bat. Piper waited for her to get clear of them before she replied.

"Lets wait until we need too, right now there is too many," Piper said and put the car in drive but moved slowly as she pushed the abandoned cars with the front of hers.

Jack and Prue were next to each other as Ted was on the roof of the car. Jessica and her daughter were inside in the back seat. "Its ok baby I will not let anything happened to you," Jessica said as she held her daughter tight. Prue could see them in the corner of her eye and now she did not care if they saw them use her powers but she still tried to keep it to a minimal. She would fire and then use her hand to send some flying backward were she shot. The others were too busy picking the others off to notice. Paige was standing on the other side of the car with her bat, ready to kill anything that got close.

Jack looked behind him and the SUV was spinning its back wheels on the concrete as Piper tried to get through. "Come on dammit," he said and started shooting again.

"Piper we are not moving," Phoebe said when she got out and climbed on top so she could see better. She then sat back down on the passenger's seat. Piper looked over at her and she was pale.

"Phoebe is there a way through?" Piper asks while putting the car in reverse to get another go at it.

"There is more coming," Phoebe said but never looked at her as she began to breathe more rapidly.

"How many?"

"A lot," Phoebe replied and finally made eye contact. She then decided to check for herself and after she took a look she sat back down just as pale as Phoebe.

"We need to go the other way," Piper said and backed the car up to the others.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks as he went to the car.

"We can't go that way," Piper replied and when Jack stood on the front bumper to get some height, he could see over 50 or so more making their way to them.

"Fuck," he said and started pacing as he options were limited. "Ok turn the car around we need to go back," he said and Piper did what he asks as some of the dead were now close enough to get hit by Paige's bat.

"Guys a little help here," Paige said as she smashed one's head open. Prue could see two around Paige and took carful aim but Ted was faster and fired, killing them quickly.

"Everyone get into a car now!" Jack yelled as he shot two others coming right at him. Phoebe picked up a pipe that must have falling off something and used it to smash heads in as the dead got close to the SUV. Piper looked in the rear view mirror and could see the other car getting surrounded with the little girl screaming as one was trying to get through the windshield.

"No," Piper said and jumped out of the car. She tossed her hands up and everything froze. Prue could tell Piper used her power and so did Phoebe.

"Thank you," Phoebe said as she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks as she looked at one of the dead who Ted shot but was now off its feet and frozen in midair.

"You're not frozen?" Prue asks as she got next to her sisters.

"What?" Paige asks while keeping her bat in the strike position.

"Paige we can explain but not now, we need to get out of here because I can still hear them coming," Piper said as she gingerly approached her.

"Get away from me, what are you people?" Paige asks as she backed away from her.

"Paige please we are not evil and we can help you guys if you let us, but this will not last and I don't know how much we can handle," Prue replied as Paige was not sure who to be scared of the most. The dead or the sisters. She panicked and made a run for it into the woods.

"And there she goes," Piper said while tossing her hands in the air.

"Paige wait!" Prue yelled and started chasing her but Piper grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Prue we need you here," Piper said as her power was wearing off so she used it again.

"She is alone Piper and we don't know if these things are coming out of the woods. Stay here and keep them safe, I will get her," Prue said and pulled her arm out of Piper's tight grip as Phoebe ran after her.

"Phoebe dammit," Piper said.

"Its ok just stay there," Phoebe said and ran while Piper ran her hand through her hear with shaking hands.

Paige was running and on occasion would see the dead in the background, but they were spread out and she could get around them. Prue was half way in when she let her power kick in so she could get ahead of Paige, Phoebe stopped when Prue's body slumped and she knew what was happing.

"Prue this is not a good time," Phoebe said as a few dead were coming their way. She held up her pipe and was ready to protect her sister.

Prue's Astra project in front of a running Paige.

"Stop," Prue said with her hands out in front of her. Paige stumbled backwards but never took her eyes off her.

"How- how did you do that?" Paige asks.

"If we wanted to hurt you guys, we would have done it when we met. Paige we are witches and we have powers but we are not evil and I really need you to understand that," Prue said as she could see the dead increasing in numbers. They were still a good distend away and moved slowly but their moans and growls were growing in Intensity.

"I don't understand why did you guys not stop moving like that?" Paige asks.

"Piper's power is to freeze time and it does not work on good witches so that is why we are not affected but neither are you, so that means you are one too," Prue said as she could hear Phoebe in the distance.

Phoebe was killing as many as she could while Prue's body remained motionless. "Come on Prue get back here," she said while hitting one in the head and then had to do it again as it started moving. She did not see the one coming up from behind and felt jagged teeth bite down into her arm. "No," she screamed as she pushed it away and started hitting it.

"Paige we don't have time right now but you will not make it on your own, so please trust me," Prue said as her concern for her sisters was growing.

"Ok but if you turn me into a frog or something I will give you warts from hell," Paige said and started running back to the road. Prue could feel herself going back to her body and when she opened her eyes, there were dead bodies around her and Phoebe was bleeding.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asks a very exhausted baby sister as Paige ran up to them.

"Yeah but we need to get out of here now," Phoebe replied as Prue used her power to send pieces of wood into the heads of the remaining dead that was around them. Paige said nothing as she ran for the road with Phoebe and Prue in tow. They arrived and Piper was on her knees sweating and breathing heavily.

"Piper what happened?" Prue asks as she went to her.

"I'm done," Piper replied.

"Ok guys we need to clear out as many as we can and then get out of here," Prue said and picked up a blunt object.

"Phoebe are you bleeding?" Piper asks noticing the blood on her arm and shirt.

"No its theirs," Phoebe lied as she did what Prue asks. They managed to clear out the ones that were around them but others were coming out of the woods. Everyone unfroze and seemed dazed for a moment but then started getting in the cars.

"Lets go," Jack said as he got into the SUV while Prue helped Piper to her feet. Phoebe and Paige also got into the SUV with Jack. It took all of them a few minutes to get the cars turned around and they headed back the way they came and looked for an exit to get their composure back.

Paige was in the back with Piper and Phoebe and she kept silent while Phoebe's arm was burning.

"You ok?" Piper asks and Phoebe nodded but took Piper's hand. She could tell something was wrong as Jack looked into the rearview mirror and Phoebe was sweating with blood on her arm. He said nothing and kept driving.

"Where are we going?" Prue asks Jack.

"There is an exit up here and a gas station. We can check our supplies and take a moment to see how to get around the interstate," he replied as they pulled off the road and onto the exit.

They were a least 10 miles away from the dead and everyone's heart was still racing from the encounter. Paige was keeping her destines from the sisters and Prue wanted badly to talk to her but it was too risky as everyone was getting out of the cars to check the supplies they had.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Phoebe said while trying to keep herself from panicking about the bite. Jack nodded and went back to the car to get his hand gun while Prue and Piper talked in whispers. Ted and Bill were checking the ammo as Paige was sitting on the front bumper and rocking slightly back and forth. Jessica and Samantha walked up to her.

"You ok Paige?" Jessica asks.

"You bet," Paige replied with a forced smile.

"Does she know?" Piper asks Prue in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think she is a witch," Prue replied.

"What?"

"Piper she did not freeze, so how else do you explain it?"

"How would she not know what she is Prue?"

"Maybe she never had to use it before and if it is not active, she would never really know," Prue replied.

"Phoebe went into the bathroom and looked at the dirt covered mirror. She found some newspaper and used it to wipe off what she could. She then rolled up her shirt to check the bite.

"Shit – shit," she said as she put both hands on the sink ready to vomit.

"I'm sorry but I can't take any chances," Jack said while holding the gun up and pointed right at her.

"Wait I can."

Jack fired and made a clean shut into Phoebe's head and it went jolting backward as her body fell to the ground. Blood encircled her as Jack lowered his gun.

"What was that?" Prue asks as the gun shut put all of them on edge again.

"Can't we get a break," Piper said as she followed Prue into the gas station and Jack was coming out of the bathroom. His eyes were watering and Prue felt her heart sink as Piper put her hand on her stomach.

"I had no choice," he said somberly as the sisters ran past him and into the bathroom. Phoebe's body was lying motionless on the floor and it did not take long for them to know what happened.

"NO!" Piper yelled and ran to her while Prue stood in complete shuck. "Phoebe baby girl please wake up," she pleaded as she took her head and held it against her chest. "LEO!" she yelled as others came in.

"She was bitten, I had no choice," Jack said while pointing to Phoebe's arm.

"Dammit man you could have warned us," Bill said as he left the room to go back to what he was doing.

"If I would have said something they would have tried to protect her," Jack said as he followed Bill out.

"Man we don't know them and shit happens, she got bit so she was already dead," Bill said with almost no emotion.

Prue got to Phoebe and kneeled down as Paige just stood there as well.

"Piper she is going to be ok, remember what happened to you," Prue said as she tried to find some kind of hope.

"You don't know that Prue," Piper said through tears.

"I am sorry about your loss but we need to go," Ted said as he left the room and did not hear what Prue said to Piper, but stopped waiting for Paige but she still did not move. She felt horrible for them but not sure why.

"We are not leaving her," Prue said through her teeth.

"There is nothing we can do I am sorry," Paige said and left.

"Prue we can't leave her here, if your right and she comes back she will be alone and I know what that feels like," Piper said as she continue to rock her baby sister's body.

"Then we stay until she wakes," Prue said and got up to leave the bathroom. She walked over to Jack and before he could even say a word, she closed fisted him in the jaw. "You had no right to do what you did!"

Jack rubbed his chin with his hand while opening and closing his mouth," Prue we all have lost people out here, hell Jessica lost her husband last week but we need to keep moving," he said.

"Not us we are staying here, so just go," Prue said and headed back to the gas station.

"That is suicide, you saw how many were back there and that gun shut is going to bring them right to you," Bill chimed in as Prue said nothing and continued walking into the bathroom.

"Ok we need to barricade ourselves in here until she wakes up, Piper do you understand?" Prue said as her remaining sister was lost at the moment. "Piper."

"Yes I got it," Piper said as she looked up at her. She kissed Phoebe on the forehead next to the small bullet hole and gently put her head down on the cold floor. She then stood up and wiped off her hands as Paige came back in holding a bag.

"I am staying with you, I know its insane and will get me killed but I feel like I need to," Paige said and Prue gave a small smile but her heart was braking.

"Good and thank you, ok I will find a way to barricade the door. Piper go through the bag and see what we have," Prue said and went back out into the gas station to look for anything that might help. Paige put the bag that Jack gave her on the sink.

"I heard Prue say that she might come back, if she does then she will be one of those things," Paige said as Piper started pulling things out.

"Paige she will not be dead, it happened to me before we met you guys, we think its something with our blood," Piper said but Paige was now even more confused than before.

"We ask you if you have been bitten and you said no," Paige said as fear was rising in her.

Piper stopped her task and looked directly into Paige's eyes. "Listen I know she is not dead because I can't lose her and I will not lose her or Prue," Piper said as her dark brown eyes made her point very clear.

"You don't really have control over that," Paige said as Prue came in holding planks of wood and dropped them on the floor.

"We have defeated death more than once," Piper said and went back to what she was doing. Prue hesitated for a moment as she looked at Phoebe's lifeless body and went back out to find anything she could use to keep those things out.

After Prue got what she needed she began to fortify the place as much as she could. "If we are quit they will not even know we are here," Prue said and sat down on the floor as Paige handed her the hand gun that Jack gave them.

"He said he could only give us one," Paige said and sat down.

"Piper how long will this take?" Prue asks as she took the gun out of Paige's hand.

"I don't know Prue but it was dark when I woke up," Piper said as she cleaned up the blood around Phoebe's head using a towel she found in the bag.

"Guys since I stayed with you, I think you owe me an explanation while we wait for this miraculous recovery," Paige said as she still was not convinced that Phoebe was going to wake up and be ok.

Both Prue and Piper looked at each other and then began to tell her everything about them and what they know so far.

To be continued…


	5. The waiting

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

The waiting

Paige sat silent as Prue finished telling her about who they are and what they are. She blinked repeatedly trying to process the information, not sure to take her chances out with the dead or stay with the unknown.

"Paige?" Piper asks wanting some kind of reply as she held Phoebe's head on her lap. Prue was sitting next to her and held Phoebe's hand trying to feel for any signs of life. It's been hours and no change has occurred with their fallen sister.

"Just give me a minute," Paige said and began to rub her temples as a headache was forming from the lack of sleep and water.

"I swear if Phoebe is not ok, I will hunt down Jack and tie him to a tree and let those things eat him alive," Prue said and Piper closed her eyes tight as she knew how it felt but did not disagree with the plan.

"So you guys just woke up and the world was like this?" Paige asks.

"In a nut shell yes," Piper replied.

"I thought it was just me," Paige said as the night was getting cold by her breath escaping in the form of missed from her mouth. She uses a blanket to cover her up a little more as a chill went up her spine.

"Wait the same thing happened to you?" Prue asks and then she looked at Piper.

"Yeah, I was in New York for a conference my boss sent me too, mental note remind me to thank him when I see him. And when I woke up the entire city was abandoned except for those things and the group I ran into trying to get out.

"What do you do for a living?" Piper asks.

"Social worker," Paige replied as Phoebe's body twitched and Piper moved some hair out of her baby sister face as the wound began to heal.

"She is coming back," Piper said while feeling a huge sense of relief. Paige stood up and grabbed the gun but it was immediately tossed out of her hands by Prue who used her power to send it to her.

"No," Prue said forcefully as she could feel Phoebe's grip tighten on her hand.

"Come on sweetie just take a breath," Piper said while using the back of her hand on Phoebe's pale face that was starting to show some color.

"Please Phoebe," Prue whispered and squeezed her hand tightly. Paige kept her distance as she was not sure if she was going to be one of those things. Phoebe arched her back and sucked all the air she could. She opened her eyes slowly and could see smiling faces looking back at her, but was a little confused on where she was.

"Piper," Phoebe said in a soft voice almost like a child.

"Yes its me and you're ok," Piper said while tears rolled down her face.

"Phoebe can you hear us?" Prue asks.

"Yeah but what the hell happened," she replied and then the day's events began to play out as she grabbed her arm. "Oh god I was bit," she panicked and quickly got into a seating position and pushed herself against the wall.

"Your fine Phoebe see," Piper said and showed her that her arm was no longer injured.

"Wait Jack I think he shot me," Phoebe said and Paige grabbed a blanket out of the bag she had and gave it to her.

"Here its kind of cold tonight."

"Paige, where's the rest of the group?" Phoebe asks while taking the dark brown blanket while Piper helped put it around her.

"They moved on and considering the fact that you're alive and well that may not be a bad thing, because trying to explain it would probably get us in more trouble than were already in," Piper replied while getting Phoebe some water.

"So I'm not one of those things?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"Well you can talk and your wounds healed so I would say no," Prue replied with a loving smile.

"How is that even possible?" Paige asks.

"We don't know but we do know that this is not our world and apparently not yours as well. When that woman did the spell she must have brought you over or all witches were," Prue replied as she got up to look out the window that was covered with some plywood, but she left a peephole.

"So you can fix this, you can do a spell or something to get us back right?" Paige asked hopefully.

Prue could see a few of the dead walking around aimlessly and fortunately were not focused on the building. "That's why we need to get back to San Francisco, we have a book there that we use for spells and maybe there's one to get us back."

"That sounds good in theory but if were not in our world there might not be a book Prue," Phoebe said as she stood up slowly while Piper held on to her. "Did you get flashes?" she whispered to Piper.

"Yeah but its normal considering," Piper replied as she knew exactly what she meant.

"Phoebe I know but we need to try," Prue said and got some water as well. "Let's try to get some sleep tomorrow we need to find a vehicle get some supplies and get out of here," she finished and checked the gun to make sure it was on safety as she stood by the door.

"Prue I can take first watch, because I'm pretty much wide-awake," Phoebe said and walked over to her.

"You sure?" Prue asks while looking into her sisters eyes.

"Yap, getting bitten and then shot will do that," Phoebe said and smiled. Prue nodded and kissed her on the cheek as she went over to Piper who was already trying to get a makeshift bed ready. All they had were a few blankets and a floor of concrete to rest on. Prue snuggled up against Piper as Paige used the other blanket and lay against the wall while resting her head on the center block. She closed her eyes and hoped this was all just a bad dream but the thought of having powers was both a little exciting and frightening at the same time. She always felt different than everyone else but never in 1000 years she imagine why.

Leo walked over to Darrell he was keeping guard as the rest of the group slept.

"Hay need a break?" Leo asks.

"Definitely but considering your new to the group I'm not sure if I can trust you to keep my wife and child safe," Darrell replied and it took Leo by surprise a little. Leo then remembered that Darrell did not know who he was in this world and had to refrain from defending himself.

"I understand, but I will not let anything happen to your family if I could help it," Leo said but Darrell did not budge.

"Tell you what, we both keep guard and you earn my trust," Darrell said and Leo nodded as he handed Darrell some coffee.

"Sorry it's instant."

"It's better than nothing, man I can't believe the things I miss, like hot a shower or wasting time in front of the TV, hell I even miss chasing criminals," Darrell said as he took a drink of coffee.

"How long have you been out here?" Leo asks trying to get information without revealing too much about himself.

"When it started we stayed home for a couple of days, but once San Francisco fell we made our way here. Because I'm a police officer I was able to use a helicopter and bring my family. They said they needed all the help they can get to try to keep the city alive, so I came and within 3 to 4 days almost the entire force was taken out. I Can't believe how fast this thing spread."

"I'm sorry," Leo said but his mind was focused on the helicopter. "Do you still have access to it?"

"To what?"

"The helicopter," Leo replied.

"Don't know, it was on a building when we got off and I don't know how to fly it, but the Greek does, why?"

"Just thought it might be a faster way to travel," Leo replied.

"The problem is the city is infested with those things or as the Greek calls them Wally. I don't know if we would even get close to the building. There's also a issue, they are kind of gas guzzlers so we would need to stop often to refuel and I'm not sure what kind it uses," Darrell replied as he heard some rustling in the trees in front of them. He stood up and took aim with his rifle as Leo got to his feet as well with his hand gun one of the group members gave him. "Don't fire unless you know for sure there is more than one," he whispered and Leo nodded. They both waited for whatever was to emerge from the darkness in front of them. They both held their breaths and move their fingers to the trigger as a man stumbled out of the thick foliage.

"Don't shoot its me," Frank said as he got to his feet.

"Dammit man we almost blew your head off," Darrell said and let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his gun. Leo did the same as the man walked up to them carrying some squirrels.

"I got breakfast," he said and walked past them.

"He went out by himself in the middle of the night to hunt?' Leo asks.

"Yeah he's not quite all there but he is a dam good hunter," Darrell replied and they sat back down.

"Isn't he worried about attracting those things?"

"No he uses traps so it's pretty quiet," Darrell replied.

Leo sat there trying to put the timeline together. From what he could tell this world went to hell in a matter of weeks. Because of his military training even though it was in the 30s he knew that there had to be places that were heavily defended, anything from missile silos to nuclear plants. There was no electricity and no running water so those plants would have went critical very quickly if someone was not attending them.

"Have you thought about going to a military base or a nuclear plant?" Leo asks.

"Why would I want to go to a nuclear plant, if that thing explodes it's kind of a moot point," he replied.

"Yeah but that would have happened already if someone was not there to keep them from doing so?" Leo asks and Darrell contemplated the question and it made sense.

"I guess that's possible, I don't know if they have some kind of kill switch or some way of turning it off. They would've had time at least I hope."

"Maybe we can talk to the group in the morning and after you guys drop me off before going to Idaho, you could maybe find a map of were the nuclear plants are," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good but trust me considering the mutant people out there I don't know if they will go for it," he said as the night was at its mid-point.

Phoebe was staring at the dead eating something and she could not help but lick her lips as her eyes stayed fixated on the corpse. It was like a trance and she could not even feel her feet moving forward but what she could feel was someone shaking her.

"Phoebe wake up, Prue found a car and we need to go. Those things are gathering around the building," Piper said and Phoebe was jolted out of for dream to maybe even worse reality.

"Ok –ok," she said and got up as Paige was closing the bag they had.

"I will go first so I can freeze them if need be," Piper said and took point. She opened the bathroom door and immediately was hit with a bright sunlight that caused her to squint and almost blinded her. She used her hand to shade her eyes as Prue pulled the car up close to the entrance of the gas station they spent the night in. Paige was in the back and Phoebe was in the middle as they exited out of the bathroom door. One of the dead was only a few inches away from her but just looked at her until it saw Paige. It then growled and stretched out his hands towards her. Piper instinctively threw up her hands and it frozen on the spot.

"Why did they not go after you?" Paige asks as she maneuvered herself away from it.

"Don't know but come on," Piper replied and took Phoebe's hand as she ran forward and out the door to the car. Prue had her foot over the gas ready to take off once everyone was in the vehicle and this time she made sure all the doors were unlocked. Piper got into the passenger side, while Phoebe and Paige got in back. There were only about 15 to 20 of those things walking around but once the noise got their attention they began to focus on the car.

"Go!" Piper yelled and after Prue did a visual check to make sure everyone was there, she pressed down on the gas and they were now on the road again.

To be continued…


	6. She did what?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I just updated to windows 8 and was having some issues with my touch screen. Test alond is not working so I could not listen to it to make sure there were no mistakes. But I am working on it.

Chapter 6

She did what?

They have been driving for hours occasionally stopping to stretch or get gas from abandoned cars. Prue was in the driver seat while Piper was next to her as Paige and Phoebe were in the back. Phoebe was looking through a small plastic bag that had some food in it.

"Ok what would you like, little sausages or Slim Jim?" Phoebe asks while pulling out the two choices.

"Slim Jim," Paige replied quickly and Phoebe whom was already getting quite sick off the little sausages bit her lower lip.

"Rock paper scissors," Phoebe said while getting her one hand ready for battle by popping her knuckles.

"Are you five?" Paige asks.

"Afraid your going to lose," Phoebe said and smiled.

"Nope because I was the master said game," Paige replied and gave into peer pressure. They both put a hand out while facing each other and on the count to three they both showed their choice. "Told yeah I never lose," Paige said while having her hand flat to represent paper as Phoebe was a fist to represent a rock.

"Dammit," Phoebe said and gave Paige the slim Jim.

"You guys want anything?" Paige asks.

Piper was staring out the window while biting her thumbnail as Prue had her head resting on the palm of her hand while her elbow was on the open window.

"Hellooooooooo," Paige said and it finally got a reaction.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Something to eat," Paige asks again.

"No I'm good," Piper replied.

"As long as it's not any of those little hotdogs things, I can eat something," Prue replied.

Paige grabbed some potato chips and handed her the small bag and some water.

"We really need to find some actual food," Prue said as she reached back to get it.

"Anyone good at hunting?" Piper asks.

"Only a grocery store and I usually end up in the melon section," Paige replied and got a few odd looks. "What they're are usually a lot of cute guys that hang around it, they think it's a good pickup line to say how ripe our your melons."

"I already miss sex," Phoebe said.

"How the hell did we go from melons to that?" Piper asks as she glazed over at Prue whom was doing the head bob. "Prue pull over and let me drive for awhile."

"Yeah that might be a good idea," Prue said and pulled over.

"I can drive for awhile," Paige offered and Piper who was way to tired to argue let Prue get into the passenger seat while Paige took the wheel as Piper got in back with Phoebe who was finishing up her meal.

"I miss your cooking," Phoebe said as Paige put the car in drive and they began once again the long drive. Occasionally passing the dead walking along the way, they looked lost in their eyes and some were young. She hoped that they could not feel or even knew what happened to them as the thought of being so mindless zombie was worse than death.

Prue would let her self drift to sleep as the sun was setting behind them and the night brought new dangers along with it. She could feel her body relax as the car's movement would rock her to sleep, but that is when the nightmares truly began. His face staring down at her while he satisfied his primal need. She could still feel his hands on her wrist and the circulation being cut off by it.

Paige would look over periodically and see her jerking a little and mumbling, telling someone to get off. She looked in the rear-view mirror and both Piper and Phoebe were asleep. "Great why the hell do I have to wake her," she said to herself as she started to give Prue a nudge. "Prue wake up," she said but Prue just jerked away from her. Paige put more force into the attempt and wish she did not. Prue's awoke startled and immediately went to her safety net, her powers. Paige felt a tingle and as Prue's hands were extended outward towards her and then she felt pressure on her chest as Prue was using her power on her. Before Prue could stop she used her telekinesis to send Paige out the door but instead of flopping around on the road she disappeared in white and blue lights. The car began to squeal as there was no longer driver while Prue just sat there with her hands extended and her mouth agape.

"Prue get the wheel!" Piper yelled as she awoke as well and when her older sister did not respond, she reached over the seat and grabbed the steering wheel. Unfortunately they were still moving at a good speed," Prue!"

"She orbed," Prue whispered and then shook her head a little as she moved over to the driver seat, but the car ran into the ditch as Piper and Phoebe braced themselves for impact along with Prue. After a few anxious moments and a quick body check to make sure there were no broken bones are any other back injuries they stepped out of the car. Phoebe looked at the front tire and noticed it was off the rim.

"What the hell Prue and where is Paige?" Phoebe asks as she noticed they were missing and occupant. Prue began to remember what occurred and then she began to panic.

"Shit – shit I think I killed her," Prue replied while looking at two very confused sisters.

"The hell you did, but you pushed me out of the car," Paige said while walking up to them and dusted herself off. Prue let out a sigh of relief but still renumbered what she saw.

"You orbed," Prue said in almost an angry tone.

"I what?" Paige asks completely confused.

"Prue that is not possible, she is a witch from what we know," Piper said as she looked around as being outside at night was not a good idea," Oh and can we keep our voices down just a bit," she asks while making a pinching gesture with her hands.

"Piper I know what orbs look like and I don't mean the time I saw Leo naked," Prue said and Piper cringed.

"You saw Leo naked?" Phoebe asks.

"So not the point Phoebe she orbed," Prue said in her very sure voice. Paige just looked from one to the other hoping for some kind of sanity and when none appeared she tossed her hands and here.

"Wait you try to kill me and now your accusing me of something else?" Paige asks while putting her hands on her hips.

"Guys seriously keep it down," Piper said while her eyes were looking in all directions.

"Ok – ok Paige have you even been able to be one place and another?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah it's called a car," Paige replied.

"No I mean without driving," Phoebe said but she saw a red flicker in the trees. "Is that fire," she asks and all of them looked.

"It looks like it," Prue replied and started walking towards it.

"sure but just go meandering into the woods,"Piper said through her teeth.

"We will just take a look but we need a place to stay tonight because there are no cars on this stretch of road for some reason," Prue said as they quietly and carefully headed into the tree cover that was just off the interstate.

"You guys have the attention span of a two-year-old, what about the orbing thing?" Paige whispered.

"We will figure it out later just don't go yelling to the hills that your might be a whitelighter," Prue whispered back.

"A what?" Paige asks as Prue put her finger to her lips. They all were hunched over slightly as they made their way to it looked like the flickering fire. They could hear voices in the distance but approaching anyone in this world was chancy and if it was the group that left them, it would be impossible to explain how Phoebe was still alive and not a zombie. They crouch down 10 feet away as they tried to make out the figures and the amount of people that were there.

"It looks like a different group," Piper whispered.

"Yeah but if we just start walking towards them, they may panic," Prue whispered back.

"So we just don't look like were dead," Phoebe suggested when she heard a clicking sound behind her. "Or they find us," she said as she could feel something round and hard on the back of her head.

"Don't move," a mans voice said as they could hear other footsteps behind them. Piper got her hands ready to freeze but before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and then blackness. Prue saw Piper hit the ground and immediately turned to send people flying that she too met the same fate as her middle sister.

"Hay we are not one of them dammit!" Phoebe yelled as she took Prue's hand and checked her pulse.

"And I really don't know them," Paige said as a man put her hands behind her back and use tie wrap to secure them.

"Sorry but we don't know you and we can't take any chance," the man said while having a gun on Phoebe as a man tied her hands behind her back. Another time both Prue and Piper's hands as well. They took them back to camp and tied them to some trees that were close to the encampment of the remaining group members came to see what was going on.

"Listen we just wrecked her car and need a place to stay for the night, I promise we will be on our way in the morning," Phoebe said as she struggled to get free.

"How many of you are there?" he asks.

"Just us," Paige replied.

"Right," he said clearly not convinced.

Phoebe looked over at her two unconscious sisters and hoped that they were okay and would soon wake up, as Prue could probably get free and then Piper could freeze them. Two car headlights broke the darkness as a vehicle was pulling up. She was blinded by the light while over four people got out carrying bags and other supplies.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" The Greek ask as he walked up to them.

"We have intruders," Frank replied

"Wally's?"

"No the living," Frank replied and took him over to the four women who were tied to trees.

"What happened to them?" the Greek ask noticing the two unconscious.

"Self protection I didn't know if they were caring and he turned around quickly," Frank replied.

"We don't kill the living Frank," the Greek said as he walked over to Prue and could see she was still breathing. "Have you checked them for bytes or scratches,?

"Their clean from what we can tell," Frank replied.

"Good I will get our medic to check these two out," the Greek said and walked away. Leo was putting some of the supplies in the RV. "Hay Leo could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," Leo replied and came out to meat him." What do you need?"

"To check out these two women over here," the Greek replied and took him over to the trees. Leo's eyes first set on Phoebe's and he tried to keep a smile contained as he was not sure if she would recognize him or not.

"Leo oh thank god," Phoebe said and Leo smiled wide as he moved quickly over to her.

"Phoebe are you ok and where is Piper and Prue?" he asks and she used her head to point the direction as her hands were not free to do so." Piper," Leo whispered when he saw her slumped over and clearly unconscious.

"Wait you know them?" the Greek ask.

"Yes they are my girlfriends sisters," Leo replied as he lifted Piper's head gently and checked her vitals. "Who did this?" he asks as he untied her hands.

"I did, sorry man didn't know," Frank replied but just walked away as the Greek and Darrell untied the rest. Leo picked Piper up in his arms and smiled as he enjoyed feeling her skin against his.

"Leo go ahead and take them to the RV until they wake up," the Greek said and Leo carried Piper while Darrell carried Prue.

Paige and Phoebe stood next to each other and were relieved to be free of that position left them completely vulnerable. "That was lucky," Paige said while rubbing her wrist.

"Sweetie with us luck has nothing to do with it," Phoebe said with a small grin.

To be continued...


	7. Once bitten

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Dominus Trinus: Glad you like it. This will all make sense soon.

Sweet: Paige will have orbing and spell casting but will not be able to heal as she could not do that until season eight as it is the hardest power to master, but we never know, he he.

Chapter 7

Once bitten

While Prue and Piper were unconscious in the RV. Leo and Phoebe had a long conversation about what transpired in the last three days. Leo told her about Lady Laos and Phoebe told her what happened to Piper and herself as well as Paige being able to orb. At first she was relieved to see him and for a brief moment believed he would be able to take them home, but once she found out he could not orb or heal, her hopes were dashed. Paige was outside talking to a group and getting something to eat while her mind swarmed with what Prue said she did earlier. She was still having issues getting her head around the fact that she was a witch and now she may be something else entirely.

"Leo I don't understand why you don't have your powers," Phoebe said while sitting at the table.

"Don't know but I think it has something to do with her not compensating for me being here, or it could be because I orbed in right when the ritual was completing and it may have blocked them or something else," Leo replied.

"So Darrell and Sheila don't know who we are right?" Phoebe ask.

"Yap, so the alternative reality is probably on the mark," Leo replied as Piper emerged from the bedroom in the back holding her head and trying to focus.

"What the hell, why do I always get knocked out?" Piper asks but then smiled wide when she saw Leo ," Leo," she said and he got up to help her sit down.

"Don't move to fast, you still have a concussion," he said and helped her sit.

"Can't you heal me?" Piper asks a little confused and concerned at the same time.

"Cliff's note version, he can't don't know why but think it has something to do with Lady Laos or the alternative reality," Phoebe replied while Piper stared at her blankly.

"Are you ok," Leo asks in is soft and tender voice.

"Yeah what is wrong with Prue?" Piper asks as she saw her sister either asleep or unconscious on the couch next to them.

"Same thing, she got knocked out as well, see you're not the only one," Phoebe said and patted Piper on the hand.

"Is she ok?" Piper asks concerned.

"She will be fine Piper," Leo replied confidently.

"Where is the little wonder?" Piper asks referring to Paige.

"Outside I don't think she likes being around us," Phoebe replied.

"Can't blame her," Piper said as Prue began to stir.

"Oh my head," Prue said while Leo helped her sit up and looked into her eyes.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Leo thank god," Prue said.

"Um Prue you may want to hold the praise for a moment, he can't heal us or orb," Piper said while getting up to check on her. Prue did not seemed stunned by the revelation and just rolled her eyes.

"Got any aspirin?" Prue asks and Phoebe gave her a small bottle.

"Here you go," Phoebe said and sat next to her.

"How long have we been out?" Prue asks.

"About an hour or so," Leo replied.

"Okay not to make your heads hurt any more than they already do, but how is it that when Piper froze the last group we were in, Paige did not freeze. If she is a white-lighter then it would have been like Leo right?" Phoebe asks.

"Unless Prue did not see what she thought she saw," Piper replied.

"Piper she orbed," Prue said confidently.

"Are you saying she's both?" Leo asks.

"That is not possible, I mean they won't even let us get married would alone have a child," Piper replied as she could see Leo's face fall slightly.

"Maybe someone did secretly," Phoebe suggested.

"For God's sake Phoebe they are worse then IRS, they know everything, how could they even get something like that by?" Piper asks.

"I've never heard of another witch and a white-lighter besides your mom and Sam," Leo said and after a moment of silence everyone's eyes widened.

"We would've known, I mean Prue at least," Piper said.

"We did not know about our powers Piper," Prue reminded her.

"Oh my god, they wiped our memories," Phoebe said.

"I am so going to summon grams sorry ass," Piper said and started looking for candles.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asks.

"Getting some answers," Piper replied while she was still looking.

"Sweetie that may not be a good idea considering they may see us and they are not the ones who like to be surprised apparently," Phoebe said and stopped her by putting her hands on Piper's arms.

"I say we do it but we need to do it someplace else and away from the group," Prue said and stood up a little wobbly.

"Look none of you are strong enough right now to do any kind of spells, you need to rest," Leo said while holing up Prue.

"No Grams owes us an explanation and she could talk to the elders to find out what is going on and how to get back," Prue said as she steadied herself.

"We will just say we're going to the bathroom, women always go in groups anyway," Phoebe said and after opening a drawer she found some small candles they could use.

"Fine but I'm going with you," Leo said frustratingly and Piper smiled and gave him a passionate kiss." What was that for," he asks after she was done.

"Because for a moment there I thought I'd never see you again," she replied and he smiled back at her.

"Ok love birds save it for later we have some ghost ass to kick," Prue said and opened the door to leave with the rest in tow. Phoebe hid the small candles in her pocket along with some matches as she exited the RV. Paige and the others stop their conversation and some smiled as they saw the two that were unconscious awake and apparently well.

"Good I'm glad your ok?" the Greek said.

"Before you go off hitting people, maybe you should ask questions first," Prue said as she eyed him down.

"Maybe people should not sneak around the woods and draw suspicion," he said eying her down as well.

"We need to go to the bathroom so we will be right back," Phoebe said as she did not want a fight to break out before they had a chance to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"There's one in the RV," Darrell reminded them and Piper was about to say his name when she hesitated as Leo squeezed her hand and she got the hint. Prue was already heading off in her mind was focused on the task at hand and did not notice Darrell.

"I know but it would be crowded with all of us in there," Phoebe said and gave a awkward smile as she followed Prue. The others were a little confounded but just shrugged their shoulders.

"You going with them?' the Greek asks Leo and he nodded. Paige figured they just wanted to talk someplace private considering who they were but wanted desperately to talk to them about who Leo was. She decided to buy her time and wait for them to come back.

Prue made her way through the dark forest but Piper stopped for a moment as she recalled Phoebe's premonition. "Ok guys seriously why do we keep just walking into it?"

"First Paige is not with us and second we don't have a choice and Leo is with us, so come on," Phoebe said and took Piper's hand. "Oh keep a look out for Wally's."

"Who's Wally?" Piper asks.

"That is what they call the zombies and before you say anything apparently we don't know Wally," Phoebe replied as Piper just shook her head a little.

After they got what they felt was a comfortable distance Phoebe set up the small candles and Prue took in a deep breath as she began to recall the spell to summon the dead

"Hear these words hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me I summon thee Cross now the Great Divide," Prue said and white small lights lit up the opening they were in.

Penny had her back to them and all she could see was forest until she turned around and saw her granddaughter's looking back at her and not smiling. "Girls what's going on?"she asks.

"Did we interrupt?" Piper asks.

"Actually yes you know just because I'm dead does not mean I don't have an afterlife," Penny replied.

"Paige ring a bell?" Prue said getting to the point quickly and the answer was given without saying a word as Penny forced a small smile and a attempted look of confusion.

"What?" Penny asks unconvincingly.

"Stop the crap Grams did mom and Sam have a baby girl?" Piper asks.

"I don't know what your talking about," Penny replied as Patty came in white lights behind her.

"Its ok mom its time they know," Patty said and began to explain what occurred and why. The sisters remained quiet while Leo kept a look out for anyone from the group or the zombies that could be lingering about.

"How could you not tell us that we had another sister?" Prue asks with a little anger in her voice.

"Prue you know why, they would have taken her or punished Sam, I did this to protect her and him and trust me it broke my heart," Patty replied while her eyes filled with salty water. Prue could see the sorrow in those eyes and decided to not punish her any more.

"How do you know about her?" Penny asks.

"Because we found her," Piper replied.

"In the woods?" Penny asks.

"No in a alternative reality well she is basically in ours but somehow got moved over to this one we did," Piper replied.

"Come again?" Penny asks.

"Wait you guys don't know what's going on with us for the last three days?" Phoebe asks a little shocked at the lack of knowledge of their whereabouts.

"No," Patty replied.

"The elders sent us to a woman named Lady Laos and she sent us here where the dead are walking around and apparently have the munchies," Piper said but both her mom and grandmother were still slightly confused.

"Zombies," Phoebe said in almost a whisper and Penny snorted a bit as she thought the notion was slightly ridiculous."Grams this is serious."

"Oh honey there's no such thing," Penny said.

"Mom we are dead and standing here, you really believe that zombies are not possible," Patty said.

"Well I," Penny replied with a slight shrug.

"I will asks the elders and see if we can get you home all of you," Patty said and smiled at her daughter's.

"Leo can do that I mean that is all he is good for, no offense Leo," Penny said.

"Offense taken," Leo said as Piper gave her grandmother a disapproving look.

"He can't he does not have his powers and that is the short version, so go and asks and we will summon you again after we talked to Paige," Prue said.

"Okay my darling and I love you," Patty said and Prue could not help but feel the warmth in her hart as she smiled back.

"We love you too," Prue said and they went away in white light.

"So this should go well, first she was a witch, then a white-lighter now both, oh and our sister," Piper said as Phoebe picked up the candles and blew them out.

"If she did not have an aneurysm by now, it's gone a happen after this," Phoebe said and they all headed back to camp. Everyone was standing around the fire while some others were gathering weapons and flashlights.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"Sheila son is missing," Paige replied.

"Oh god," Piper said.

"They're getting a search party ready," Paige continued.

"Piper, Phoebe can I talk to you for a moment," Prue asks and motioned them over to a space weather were less people. "We could scribe for him."

"Prue we will need something of his and that may be difficult to ask for right now," Phoebe said.

"Just try I will go with the search party," Prue said.

"Wait why?" Piper asks.

"They might need my help."

"Prue if they see you use your power, we are screwed," Piper said as Prue grabbed a flashlight that was near the RV.

"I will keep it subtle but I need you and Phoebe to stay here and protect the camp, you can freeze and she can finish them off," Prue said and went with Darrell as Sheila who was barely standing was next to Paige.

"Piper could you ask for something her son uses or had on, while I look for a map?" Phoebe asks.

"Why me?"

"Because you're better at that," Phoebe replied and went into the RV while Leo stayed with Piper.

"Fine, I always get stuck with a crappy jobs," Piper said and Leo smirked a bit.

Prue and Darrell teamed up while the other groups went another direction. She could not believe how dark it was without city lights to illuminate the sky. The flashlights were just enough to see a few feet in front of them as they look for any sign of a small child.

"How long has he been gone?" Prue asks.

"Not long, he has a tendency to wander off but normally not at night," Darrell replied but his voice was shaky as he was filled with fear.

"What is his name?" Prue asks but she did already know.

"Michael," he replied and just as Prue was about to yell his name Darrell stopped her.

"Don't it will attract them," he said.

"And how are we going to find him?" she asks and after a moment Darrell began to say his sons name but kept it somewhat quiet.

Meanwhile Piper walked over to Sheila who was crying as Paige held her.

"Sheila?" Piper asks while playing with her hands in front of her.

"Piper not now," Paige said.

"I was just wondering, I knit sometimes and when your son gets back he might want a new toy or something. I can make him a teddy bear if you have some old clothing," Piper asks and Sheila looked up at her.

"That would be nice," she said and looked around and found an old shirt." Here, is this ok?"

"Its perfect," Piper said with a caring smile and walked away and to the RV. She opened the door as Phoebe was opening a large map.

"Here," Piper said and Phoebe took it out of her hands and held with a rock that looked like a crystal attached to a shoestring. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it outside," Phoebe replied and Piper raised her eyebrows a little impressed. "Ok where are you little boy?" she said and let the homemade crystal go around in circles until finally resting on one particular spot that was not that far from them.

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down Phoebe," Piper said.

"Try this one," Leo said as he pulled out a map of the rest stop they were near. Phoebe exchange the maps and did the process again.

Prue and Darrell stopped for a moment and put all the focus on their ears as they could hear some rustling in the trees around them.

"If I shoot my gun it will draw their attention, so unless there's a lot we will need to fight the old-fashioned way got it," he said and Prue nodded as they waited for whatever it was to emerge into the light.

"Daddy," Michael whispered crying.

"Son," Darrell said and ran to him as he came out of the trees. Prue let out a sigh of relief until she heard more rustling. At first she thought it was the rest of the search party until the deep low moan made it very clear it was not.

"Darrell get your son out of here now," Prue said as five or six began to emerge. He picked up his son as more were coming out around them.

"Where the hell did they come from?" he asks and pulled out his gun.

"Don't just go I will distract them," Prue said and Darrell hesitated.

"How?"

"Trust me now go," she said.

"Once I get my son back I will come back for you," he said and gave Prue the gun before heading back the way he came using just his flashlight to see the way. They were not that far from camp but his son was the highest priority and he knew his mother was terrified. Once Darrell was out of sight Prue used her powers to send some flying backwards but it was apparent that she was outnumbered and decided to head back as well. She picked up her flashlight and took a step, but immediately felt a sharp pain in her ankle as something clamped onto it. She screamed which echo through the forest causing Darrell to stop and now was very conflicted as he would look the direction he came in the direction he was going while his son held onto him tightly. Prue looked down at her ankle and could see a old style bear trap that was clamped on her leg as the zombies or Wally's could smell the blood now freed come from her wound. She could feel the metal on the bone and with every movement the need to vomit was becoming more a necessity. She tried to aim the gun but her vision was blurry and she was already too weak to use her powers.

"Fuck," she said through her teeth and then with all her might decided to finish what the trap started. Her leg from her knee down was pretty much gone as she could see the bone and the fact that it was even cracked. She took in a deep breath and slammed the trap down with both her hands causing her leg to snap off. She screamed again and went right to her back as the dead were almost on top of her.

"Prue!" Piper yelled with Phoebe in tow as they passed Darrell heading towards where he pointed to. Prue could hear them but her level of consciousness was fading and she began to crawl on her stomach away from the 20 or so dead that were even drooling from the site of blood.

"Piper!" Prue screamed out as she felt cold hands on her body.

Phoebe was trying to keep the flashlight ahead of them as the sound of gunfire began sound through the forest. "Prue!" she yelled until finally her light shined on what looked like something from her dreams the last two nights. "No – no," she cried as Piper ran up from behind her and she immediately threw up her hands and froze the scene.

"Oh god Prue," Piper yelled and started pulling off the ones who were eating their fill. Phoebe used a crowbar she brought with her to stab them in the head as Piper pulled them off. Once it was clear and the others were still frozen they a good look of what was left of their sister. Her stomach was ripped open and intestines were hanging out, red crimson covered most of the ground and Prue. Piper could not move she just stared at it like it was not real. Once Phoebe got a look she began to vomit as Piper went to her knees and took Prue's bloody hand into her shaking ones. "Its going to be okay, the same thing will happen to her, that happened to us," she said trying to convince herself. It did not take long for the remaining search party to find them and immediately began to kill the remaining zombies not even noticing they were froze.

"Man I am so sorry," the Greek said as he saw Prue. Leo was next to come and stood there in shock as Piper just rocked back and forth and Phoebe crawled on her hands and knees over to them.

"She will be ok- she will be ok," Phoebe just kept saying over and over again.

To be continued...


	8. While you were gone

A/N:

Tanhay: thank you for the review and yes this is part of underworld rising, rewrite season three. I just wanted to do this section separately in hopes to gain more interest.

Alchemist15: thank you for the review and it took about 7 to 8 pages. I usually keep my pages between five and 10 to make the chapter easier to get through and take a break in between.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and Andy may make a appearance along with Cole is not not half demon but has a different kind of secret.

Chapter 8

While you were gone

Cole shimmered into the manner and even though he was doing this with the risk of upsetting Jenett as she has made it very clear to stay away from the sisters, he could not keep himself away. He looked around the dark living room and could tell that no one has been home for some time. He ran his hand on the banister as he made his way to the attic were the all famous book was held. Along the way he stopped to look at a picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe and his eyes set on the one his human half loved. He was concerned for her whereabouts but his eyes could not help but set them self's on the attic door that was now only a few feet away. He could feel his hart speed and his hands trimble slightly while his demon half was suppressing his human one. With his shaking hand he opened the old victorian door and could not believe it was not locked as Prue made it a habit to do so when they were gone. He grinned a little feeling like a child about to enter a forbidding room his parents told him to stay out of. He stepped into the attic and there the book rested on the pedestal like an open cookie jar. He bit his lower lip has he approached it. He knew that it protected itself against evil but that did not stop him from stretching out his hand to take it. He was just about to feel the old leather when three men shimmied in dress in dark gold robes.

"Belthazor," one said and he turned to face them.

"I was just," Cole said and then just smiled awkwardly.

"Jenett has made it very clear that we are not to Intervene," another one said.

"Their missing," Cole said.

"We know," one said.

"Your afraid of her aren't you?" Cole asks.

"She is capable of killing us and if she can get read of them, it is a service to us."

"It is a lot of power lost," Cole said while looking at the book.

"Until we know for sure that they are dead, we do nothing, understood," one said and they shimmered away. Cole took one last look at the book and shimmered away.

Back in the alternative reality Frank was passing while Piper used a blanket that the Greek brought to cover Prue.

"We need to get back and get out of here, we have no idea how many Wally's are out here and those gun shots will bring more," Frank said.

"Help me with her," Piper said as Phoebe started to pick up her feet to help Piper carry her back to camp.

"Wait, she is not coming with us," Frank said and walked over to Prue's body with his gun drawn. Piper immediately stood up and got between him and her.

"No she will be fine," Piper said as tears were streaming down her face. Leo moved next to her as he did not know Frank all that well.

"Are you blind, she is dead now get the hell out of my way so I can finish this," he said and tried to step forward but Piper would not budge.

"Stay away from her," Piper said as her voice cracked but her eyes darken as she stood her ground.

"Listen bitch move are I will move you," he said and Leo punched him. The man recovers quickly and pointed his gun at Leo.

"Don't you ever hit me again," Frank said while pressing the gun into Leo's chest.

"You don't threaten her," Leo said back.

"Stop it!" Phoebe yelled.

"She will turn, although Frank could work on his bed side manner, he is right we can't take her back," The Greek said and moved over to Piper. "I am sorry for your loss but we need to get back."

Piper put her hands out and froze everyone in place as she needed to get control over herself and the situation.

"Piper what the hell are we going to do, we can't tell them what we are and they will not let us bring her back?" Phoebe asks.

"I – I don't know," Piper replied.

"Tell them," Paige said as she emerged from the darkness.

"Paige its not that simple," Piper said while starting to pace and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yes it is and the only way," Paige said.

"And if they burn us at the stake?" Phoebe asks as she was already looking at Paige differently whom rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Please like they would do that this is the 21st century," Paige replied.

"Trust me it happens," Phoebe said as she remembered when she went to the future and was burned alive.

"We don't have a choice Phoebe, we either run with Prue and try to find someplace safe or we tell them and hope for the best," Piper said and unfroze Leo to tell them what they planned.

"Are you insane, Piper we can't tell them they will think you did this," he said.

"Leo where the hell are we going to go, this is the third time we have got overran so apparently our powers aren't enough to fight them?" Piper asks with her hands on her hips.

"We can find someplace safe," Leo said.

"No we can't I have been out there by myself before and trust me it sucks. So the more people around the better," Paige added.

"I'm sorry Leo but I need to protect Prue until she awakes and I can't do that on the run," Piper said as Phoebe shook her head side to side as usually she loses the arguments.

Piper unfrozen the group and everyone stood for a moment feeling slightly off but then continued with their earlier discussion.

"Fine you can stay out here and she can have her first meal when she turns," Frank said and stormed off.

"Wait there is something we need to tell you but not here, we need to get back to camp and I am taking her with us. You just need to believe me that she will be fine and I will tell you why but not here," Piper said and after everyone looked at each other for a moment the Greek was the first to speak.

"Ok but she will be kept away from the others and when she wakes up and turns you cannot stop any of us from doing what needs to be done," he said and Piper nodded.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Leo whispered to Piper as he help pick up Prue's lifeless body from the cold wet ground.

"We may need to run so when if that happens you can say I told you so," Piper whispered back.

After arriving at the camp Darrell walked over to the sisters along with Sheila and their son.

"She saved him, she saved both of us," Darrell said with a genuine sadness on his face.

"Remember that after we tell you what we are," Phoebe said as she walked past him.

"Ok you promised," Frank said as Prue was put down just outside the camp perimeters.

"First we will never hurt you as long as you don't try to hurt us," Piper said as everyone gathered around them. Leo kept his eyes on Frank as he was prone to react violently. "We are witches," she said and held her breath.

"What does your religion have to do with this?" Darrell ask.

"No we have actual powers and to not get too complicated, the same thing happened to me a few days ago and to Phoebe. I woke up a few hours later and was completely healed and fine, not infected and neither is she," Piper replied as she looked at Phoebe. No one said anything as they were taking in what they just heard.

"Well someone say something," Phoebe blurted out.

"You expect us to believe you?" Frank asks.

"I know it sounds crazy but considering what is going on in this world it's not exactly that far off," Piper replied.

"Show them," Paige said.

"Show us what?" the Greek ask.

Phoebe pointed to the fire and then looked at Piper. With a flick of her middle sister's wrist the once roaring flame became silent and still while everyone else remained moving.

'How?" Sheila ask while holding her son titer.

"I told you we have powers and when we get bit or die from it, we just come back like it never happened. We think it has something to do with our blood but we are not sure," Phoebe replied.

"Can all of you do this?" the Greek ask while walking over to the fire and places his hand just above the flame. He could feel no heat coming from it.

"No just her, I get premonitions and Prue has telekinesis or move things with her hands," Phoebe replied but did not mention Paige.

"We can help you if you let us," Piper said hopeful as everyone just stared at her while the fire came back to life causing the Greek to step away.

"How do we know you did not make this happen, you know with a spell or something?" Frank asks while starting the pace again.

"And we eat small children on weekends, seriously why the hell would we do this and then put ourselves in the middle of it?" Phoebe asks as her fears of them blaming or retaliating against them was very possible.

"Maybe you could not get away," Frank said.

"Frank don't you think if they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now?" Sheila ask.

"We are not from this world. We are from another reality that this is not happening in. Listen in our world we save innocents from demons and sometimes they send us to other realities in attempts to kill us," Piper said but everyone for the most part were scratching their head.

"Oh now your from a parallel universe because that exist," Frank said with a snort.

"Can you get us to your world?" Sheila ask.

"That may be complicated, you see there already is a Sheila in our world and a Darrell," Piper replied.

"Not to mention we have no idea how to get back, we were sent here by what we believed was someone who was going to help us kill a very powerful demon," Phoebe said.

"Great now there are demons," Frank said and continued his pacing while Leo kept an eye on him and his gun that was in his holster.

"There always has been, they just hide from normal view until they want to be seen," Piper said.

"Ok maybe this is too much information right now, but please understand we mean you no harm and we are just trying to get home," Phoebe said as Sheila turned away from them and Phoebe could see the disappointment in her face.

"I say we kill them," Frank suggested and Leo readied himself to either tackle him to the ground or get in front of Piper.

"Why, have we even attempted to hurt you?" Paige asks.

"You one of them too?" the Greek ask.

"Apparently I just found out myself but still they are good people from what I can tell," Paige replied.

"Your blood could be the cure, if we can get to a scientist or something they could extract a sample and maybe find a way to end this," the Greeks suggested.

"Or can make it worse, someone accidentally got our blood into them and it killed them," Piper said and wished she worded that better.

"Accidentally?" Frank asks suspiciously.

"Yes," Piper replied strongly.

"To be honest we need all the help we can get but don't think I completely trust you or even completely believe you. I will protect this group at all cost and if it anytime I feel that your threat I will remove it," the Greek said and walked back to his RV. Piper let out a sigh of relief as Paige walked over to them.

"Should we be worried?" Paige asks.

"Only if Prue does not wake up,"Piper said and looked over at her sisters body that was covered with a blanket that was showing blood coming through.

A few hours past and everyone was on edge especially Piper and Phoebe who waited impatiently for Prue to wake. Leo kept his eye on Frank who seem to be watching their every move while he cleaned his gun. Phoebe decided to get her attention off of her sisters dead body to talk to Sheila. Paige stayed with Piper as she was no longer comfortable around the other group members considering how they looked at her. Unfortunately this also made Piper uncomfortable as she was not sure how to tell her that they were related.

"Sheila if I could find a way to get you out of this, I would," Phoebe said.

"Are we friends?" she asks.

"What?"

"are we friends and the other reality?"

"Yes good friends and you know what we are but don't ask a lot of questions, neither does your husband," Phoebe replied.

"Do I have two sons in the other reality?" she ask as she closed her eyes tight. Phoebe was not sure how to answer as for now she's only seen one.

"Um yes," Phoebe replied somberly.

"I lost him when this for started happening, if I could go back with you then I would have both my sons," she said and Phoebe took in a staggered breath.

"I know but I – I don't know how that would work but I will think of something," Phoebe said.

"You said there were demons so that means there are angels and even a Heaven, right?"

"Yes he is in a good place, I promise you that," Phoebe replied and Sheila looked up and gave a small smile.

Paige was drinking some water when Piper decided to ask her some questions.

"So what were your parents like?" she asks and Paige almost choked. "You ok?"

"Yeah just wasn't really ready for that."

"Sorry did they not make it?" Piper asks carefully.

"No but it wasn't because of this, they died when I was a teenager in a car accident," Paige replied and looked away and Piper could see her eyes glass over as tears formed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay it was a long time ago and they were great foster parents," Paige said and now Piper was debating on going any further but her curiosity piqued.

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"Nope and I don't want to know, considering they left me behind," Paige replied as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sure they had a reason and it doesn't mean they didn't love you," Piper said as a small moan came from the blanket. "Prue."

To be continued...


	9. Lets go shopping

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9

Lets go shopping

Everyone's attention was now on the bloody sheet that covers Prue as the moans became more frequent. Piper stood up and put her hand on her stomach while holding her breath. Prue rose up and the sheet slid off revealing her face and upper body. But she was facing straight ahead as Frank pulled out his gun ready to fire.

"Wait," Leo said and the Greek pushed the gun down.

"Prue?" Piper asks but when her big sister did not reply she covered her mouth thinking the worst. A few anxious moments past until finally she spoke.

"Why do I have a sheet on me?" Prue asks as she looked at Piper.

"Thank god," Piper said and bent down to check her." Are you ok?"

"No, first I got my leg stuck in a stupid trap and," Prue replied as she pulled the sheet off and her once missing leg was now whole again," How?"

"They ate you," Phoebe replied as she closed her eyes tightly remembering what she looked like.

"So I'm ok right?" Prue asks as the Greek could not believe what he was seeing.

"I guess you're telling the truth," he said.

"Maybe its just takes them longer to turn," Frank said clearly not convinced.

"Frank don't maybe this is the miracle we were looking for," Sheila said and walked over to Prue who was getting help standing up. "Thank you for saving my son," she said and hugged her.

Prue was not sure what to think as she hugged her back and then realized who she was," Sheila?"

"Oh sorry we really have not met yet, this is my husband," Sheila said as Darrell walked over to her. Prue looked at her sisters for direction and Piper shook her head slightly no. After all these years because of their connection, they could communicate with very little words.

"Right, oh you're welcome but could I get cleaned up a little," Prue said as she still had her blood on her along with mud from the ground.

"I have some clean clothing," Sheila said and let go as Prue made her way to the RV while the rest moved out of her way still in shock at what just happened.

"Leo could you help me keep a look out for Wally's. Those shots might bring more?" the Greek asks.

"Um sure," Leo replied and walked over to Piper. "You ok?"

"I am now but be careful Leo, you don't have your powers so if you get bit," Piper whispered.

"I know," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Prue turned on the fossett and was grateful that water came out. It was cold but it was clean as her other sisters including Paige came in. She splashed the water on her face and then rested her forearms on the sides while the water dripped off her face.

"Here," Piper said and handed her a towel.

"Thanks," Prue said and wiped off the blood.

"We told them," Phoebe said and waited for the onslaught. Prue lowered the towel and at first was not happy about them knowing but was too tired to fight.

"Glad I was informed," Prue said as Piper could already feel the tension building.

"Prue we had no choice," Phoebe said in defense of their decision.

"Phoebe I know I was just hoping for a better way to break the news," Prue said as Shelia brought in some new clothing. "Thank you," Phoebe said and then Shelia left to give them some privacy.

"So what now?" Paige asks and she was answered in mostly uncomfortable looks. "What – what did I do?"

"Does she know?" Prue asks Piper.

"Um no," Piper replied.

"No what, oh come on what else is there?" Paige asks.

"You may want to sit down," Phoebe said but Paige just folded her arms and Piper snorted a bit as the family stubbornness was coming through. "Ok or not," she said and then told her that they were related. After explaining about Sam and there mothe, Paige just looked at them blankly.

"I think I will sit down now," Paige said as her face was more pale then usual.

"Sweetie I know this is a lot to handle right now but if anyone understand shatter braking news, we do," Phoebe said and sat down a crossed from her.

"First you tell me I am a witch then a whitelighter and now both, oh and you sister," Paige said while she was close to hyperventilating.

"Yap that's it in a nut shell," Piper said and Prue slapped her on the arm. "What like we have time to go to therapy."

"Paige they did it to protect you and you said that your foster parents were great," Piper said.

"Listen don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey with you guys because I belay know you and I need time to get my head around this," Paige said and got up to leave the RV.

"Paige we are not asking you to just except it right away so we understand it is going to take time for you to get to know us, but unfortunately we have a lot of problems right now and we need you on board," Prue said and Paige just shook her head as she left the RV.

"That was smooth," Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but we don't have time for patients right now," Prue said and headed off to the bathroom.

"How about understanding," Piper said as Prue shut the door.

"They are so going to clash," Phoebe said.

"How?"

"She is the baby now and it's a rule that the youngest always fights with the oldest," Phoebe replied.

"Oh great so my job just got harder," Piper said and sat down.

"I could sleep for like three weeks," Phoebe said while rubbing her eyes.

"Something tells me its going to be a long hale," Piper said as the sleep veil was coming on her as well.

"Should we tell her about the dreams?" Phoebe asks.

"Nope let her have fun with that," Piper replied as Leo came in.

"Hay I set us up a place to sleep outside, its in a car but at least it will keep us safe," Leo said as Piper got up.

"What about us?" Phoebe asks.

"You too Phoebe and Prue, but Paige is going to stay with Sheila," Leo replied.

"Ok but no hanky-panky," Phoebe said and got up to get ready for bed.

"Dam I thought we could have a foursome," Leo said and Piper gave him a disgusted look. "Just kidding."

The morning broke and body's emerged from cars and the RV as the sun beat down on them. It was hot and muggy which did not make sleep easy or moving about exhausting. The Greek walked over to Leo and gave him a somewhat hot cup of coffee.

"How was your night?" he asks.

"Long and yours?"

"Same, listen we need to get going," The Greek replied while Prue walked over to him.

"So we just stay on the main road," Prue said.

"No we will take the off roads," the Greek replied.

"Why it will take less time," Prue said.

"And get us into trouble, there are marauders out there and they will take what we have not to mention the Wally's seem to concentrate on the highway," The Greek said.

"They seem to concentrate everywhere and with our powers you will not need to worry about the marauders," Prue said as going off the main road was too risky for her.

"I know that you are the leader of your group but I lead this one," The Greek said and walked off. Prue started to stop him but Leo stopped her.

"Prue let it go, for right now we do what he wants," Leo said.

"Even if it is wrong," Prue said and went back to the car.

"Looks like we are following them," Piper said while Phoebe took a drink of Leo's lukewarm coffee.

"Hay," Leo said.

"Sorry, so you think Prue has been thinking about Andy?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't know but if there is a Darrell then there might be an Andy," Piper replied as everyone else was getting ready to go. She looked at the car in front of her and could see Paige in the back seat. "She is going with them?"

"For now just give her time Piper," Leo replied.

"We kind of need to talk to her about her powers, I mean we don't even know how a witch and whitelighter mix," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe she is a little overwhelmed," Leo said.

"At some point we need to talk to grams again," Piper said and got in the passenger seat as Leo went around to the driver's one but Prue was already sitting in the seat.

"I got it," she said and Leo pressed his lips together and got in back with Phoebe.

They drove off and headed for an off road near the interstate occasionally stopping to avoid other cars or the dead as they continued their trip a cross-country. Leo would turn around to see Piper with her head resting on the window asleep as Phoebe would drift in and out. Prue said very little as she drove the car and tried to get the dreams out of her head from last night. They came to a stop and when they did not move Prue got out to see what was going on. The commotion awoke Piper and Phoebe as everyone else was going to see what was happening.

"What now?" Piper said and got out.

"We have a problem," the Greek said as he met them." The road is blocked by down trees and other cars, so we need to go back and find another way."

"Because the highway is so not much better," Prue said sarcastically.

"Prue," Piper jumped in not wanting a fight to break out.

"You said you could protect us against the living and the dead, so I will hold you up to that, but if I lose anyone in the group you will be on your own," the Greek said and went to the other cars to tell them the plan.

"I hope your right," Phoebe said and got back in but Leo stopped her.

"Hay can I sit back with Piper?" he asks and she smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks," he said and got in back as Piper got in as well.

"Hello there handsome," Piper said and moved over next to him.

"Hello there beautiful," Leo said and put his arm around her.

They turned the cars around and headed back to the highway wanting desperately for this trip to end or come to some understanding of why they were there. Was it to find Paige or maybe bring back Andy or was it something they did not understand yet. Either way they were in it together and hoped the answer would come soon. After hours of driving they came acrossed some abandoned cars and decided to siphon gas. It was becoming a normal routine but always on the lookout for Wally or marauders. Phoebe looked up and saw a sign that said RV's for sale and after sleeping in a car for the last three nights, she began to think of something more comfortable and safer.

"Hay why don't we get one of those?" she asks while pointing to the sign.

"Phoebe now is not the time to go shopping," Prue said while getting the gas can ready.

"Actually it would be nice to sleep on a bed and have access to a bathroom," Piper chimed in that she liked the idea. Prue looked up at the sign again and could see the possibilities but also the difficulties.

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, but considering how much gas those things take we would be stopping a lot, and it's not exactly designed for off-road which apparently the Greek likes to do," Prue said.

"He has one," Piper pointed out.

"Yeah and he is the leader so I am sure he will protest any idea from me or you," Prue said.

"Well if he wants our protection then I want a comfortable ride," Phoebe said and walked away from them to talk to the Greek.

"Prue you ok?" Piper asks as her sister was more argumentative than usual.

"Piper I just want to get home and considering I just got eaten alive, I think I'm in the right to be moody," Prue replied.

"True, but," Piper started to say as Phoebe came back smiling wide.

"Guess what we get to do," phoebe said.

"Cool and it won't cost us our retirement," Piper said.

"Hopefully it won't cost us anything," Leo said and smiled.

"Do you guys remember that movie where there was only two people left on the earth and the got to go shopping for free?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah and I think there were other things still alive," Piper replied.

"In a weird way I think we've all wondered at that moment of just being able to walk into a store and take what we want," Phoebe said.

"Yeah unfortunately there's a price," Piper said as the Greek came over to them.

"I'm letting you do this because one I need to make a stop to get supplies for mine, and from what I can tell there's a fence around it so it may be protect us for the night," the Greek said.

"why don't we just keep going?" Prue asks.

"No I don't like to move at night. The headlights draw to much attention and its too hard to see not to mention the Wally's come more out at night," he replied.

"Ok lets go shopping," Phoebe said and jumped into the car.

"She is way too excited," Piper said as she got into the back with Leo.

They drove up to the abandoned RV dealership and most of them were in pristine condition and brand-new. Most people took smaller vehicles because of gas and left the bigger vehicles alone. Phoebe stepped out of a car with her eyes wide open and could not help but smile a bit. Prue went with the Greek to inspect the fence while Darrell and Sheila went to the front gate and closed it. Paige walked over to Piper and Phoebe.

"Wow these are a lot nicer than his," Paige said.

"Finally talking to us?" Piper asks.

"Yes and maybe it would be a good idea if I went with you, you know considering you need to teach me stuff," Paige replied.

"Or just want a nice RV?" Leo asks.

"Well that too and besides, Frank, Darrell and Sheila are going to get one too," she replied.

"See honey we are getting the retirement we always wanted," Leo said.

"No I wanted room service with a solid foundation, near beach or something not in a motor-home," Piper said.

"Have you seen these?" Phoebe asks as she walked over to the first one she saw. It was all shiny and new except for the dust accumulated but when she tried to open the door it clearly was locked. "Dammit."

"The keys are probably inside," Leo said and started heading off towards the main building.

"Wait there might be those things in there or people hiding out," Piper said.

"Then go with me," Leo said as Prue and the Greek walked up to them.

"From what we can tell the fencing is secure but we need to check the back. I will grab Frank you guys check out the building," the Greek said and walked off.

"Man he likes to spit out orders," Prue said as they made there way to the building. Prue went in first and walked cautiously as they had no idea if anyone was there. "Hello!"

"Prue," Piper said.

"Just get your hands ready," Prue said and then awaited an answer.

"Looks like no one is here," Phoebe said and stepped forward as they heard some scuffling coming from one of the aisles.

"Wait," Piper said as they made there way to where the noise was coming from. They were greeted by someone who was not alive but was wearing a cookie monster costume. He was missing the head part and his eyes were glazed over and his mouth slightly agape. He was very pale and had skin falling off his chin. Piper put her hands up and froze him in spot as she was a little confounded by what she was looking at. "Ok well someone kill him," she said and Phoebe picked up a crowbar off the shelf. She started to walk towards him and then stopped.

"I can't," she said and came back.

"Why not?" Prue asks.

"Because he was my favorite character Sesame Street, and I have to draw the line somewhere," Phoebe replied as everyone just gave her an unsympathetic look.

"That is ridiculous," Piper said.

"What if it was Bert and Ernie?" Phoebe asks.

"Who?"

"You know the ones you liked," Phoebe replied.

"I didn't like Sesame Street, I like the Muppets," Piper replied as Prue rolled her eyes and Paige could not help but smirk a little.

"Who the hell did you like on there?"

"The chef," Piper replied like she should have known.

"Oh the one no one could understand because he was speaking some weird language?"

"It was Swedish," Piper replied still giving her the same look.

"Oh for gods sake," Prue said and used her telekinesis to send a crowbar flying and it went right between his eyes. He and unfrozen and then fell straight on his back. "There now can we get what we need or do you want to do a ceremony?" Phoebe looked away.

"I really liked him," she said and grabbed a shopping cart that was near the door.

"The keys are probably in the back office," Leo said and Piper went with him.

"Be careful if there's one there may be more," Prue said.

"Yeah look out its the attack of the dead Sesame Street characters," Paige said as she followed Piper and Leo.

Prue, Paige and Phoebe put some supplies they may need in the RV as well as anything else they could find that was useful. Extra tubing, tools and cleaning solution were just some of the things. Piper and Leo made it to the back office where paperwork was tossed about with blood on the walls.

"I don't even want to know what happened here," Piper said as Leo found a cabinet on the wall but it was locked as well. He looked around and found a chair leg that was broken off and decided to use it as a crowbar. After a few moments of trying to pry it open it finally broke the lock." we don't know which one it is," she said and Leo shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed all the keys.

"Looks like we get to pick," he said and put them in his pocket. They left the room and began to look on the shelves for anything they might need. Leo was almost like a kid in a candy store as he looked at all the camping gear. While Piper was looking for anything practical, like toilet paper and a first aid kit.

Paige put some supplies in the cart and began to laugh a little.

"What?" Prue asks.

"I don't know I guess I thought when Piper said she liked the Muppets, I thought it would be the two hecklers on the balcony," Paige replied and both Prue and Phoebe giggled.

"Actually they were my favorite," Prue admitted.

"It's funny how few people actually liked Kermit," Paige said while Piper and Leo walked up to them.

"Did you find them?" Prue asks.

"Yap we have the pick of the litter," Piper replied.

"Cool," Phoebe said.

They took the cart outside as Frank and the Greek walked up to them. "Was there anything in there?" he asks.

"Just one and we took care of it, oh I have the keys in my pocket," Leo replied.

"Good Frank and I are going to work on trying to make the RVs more protective," the Greek said and entered the building.

"He is all business isn't he?" Paige asks.

"He cares about the group and I think that's a good thing," Leo replied.

They walked out and looked at the plethora of choices but immediately Phoebe's eyes set on one that was larger than the rest. She held out her hand to signify that she wanted the keys. Leo pulled all of them out of his pocket and began to hand her one at a time until finally it unlocked. She stepped in after opening the door and that new RV smell was the first to enter her senses. The plush leather seats for the driver and the passenger along with a dashboard that had more buttons on it than she's ever seen in her life. There was a couch on one side and a large dining room table on the other.

"Wow," she said as the other stepped in. Leo looked at the driver seat and sat down.

"Holy crap that is a lot of buttons," Piper said as she was now getting nervous about anyone driving it.

"There is a full-size refrigerator in this thing," Phoebe said as she opened it up. Piper's curiosity got the best of her as she looked at the small yet very well organized kitchen area that had granite counter tops.

"Wow," Piper said while rubbing her hands over the smooth surface.

"See its nice isn't it?" Phoebe asks as she made her way to the back bedroom.

"It's not bad if it wasn't the end of the world thing," Piper replied as Prue looked at the dashboard and saw a switch that said pop-out. She pushed it and even though the vehicle has not been started in weeks the side with the couch began to move out.

"Nice," Prue said as Leo found another one for the back with the bedroom and even another for the other side.

"This thing must cost a fortune," Leo said.

"Not today," Prue said and sat down on the lush couch.

"Not a bad way to spend the end of the world if you ask me," Paige said.

"Ok guys first Leo and I get the bedroom and we need to check the gas and make sure it starts," Piper said.

"Oh come on that bed is huge," Phoebe said as she was already lying on it.

"Dems the rules," Piper said.

"Leo see if it will start," Prue asks and after a moment of searching he found where the key when it. All of them have their fingers crossed as he turned the ignition and remarkably it started.

"Yes," Phoebe said as Darrell stepped in.

"The Greek said you had the keys," Darrell said.

"Oh yeah, here you go," Leo said and handed him a pocket full of keys.

"Nice one," Darrell said while looking around.

"I think there's a lot more of these," Phoebe said hoping she did not take the best one of the lot.

"Yeah this quite a few, but we are looking for something small just in case we need get around anything," Darrell said and started to leave but was stopped by Prue.

"Darrell did you know Andy?" Prue asks.

"Yes, how do you know him?" he asks.

"We went to school together," Prue replied.

"Oh," he said and lowered his head.

"Did he make it?" Prue asks while trying to hold back tears as everyone else went silent.

"I don't know, I left San Francisco to help New York and since the grid went down I haven't been able to contact him," Darrell replied and smiled sympathetically before leaving. Once the coast was clear Prue sat down on the passenger seat.

"He could be still alive in this reality," Prue said.

"Prue honey I know how much you loved him, but," Piper said.

"Once we get back to San Francisco I will go looking for him," Prue said and no one said anything mostly because it was a long drive away and hopefully she would come to her senses.

To be continued


	10. Bum Rush

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and yes the caravan will stay together for now.

Chapter 10

Bum Rush

Piper was making breakfast for everyone in the group while Leo finished getting dressed and came out of the bedroom in the back. Last night was the best night's sleep both of them have gotten in over a week. Frank and the Greek worked on plans for the RV's almost all night to make them more resistant to the Wally's and marauders. Phoebe decided to help them and did not get in until late. Prue and Paige slept on the couch that made a bed while Phoebe used the other side that also turned into a bed. Piper tried to keep quiet as she cooked some survival food that Frank found earlier. It basically was dried scrambled eggs that you added water to. But luckily she found some spices in the store near the camping gear and used it to give them some taste.

"A hot meal, haven't had that in a while," Leo said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Don't get too excited, because I'm flying by the seat of my pants here," Piper said and closed her eyes for a moment as Leo kissed her neck.

"You got those pants off pretty quickly last night," Leo whispered.

"You know that was the quietest I've ever had to be in my life," she said as Prue began to stir.

"Something smells good, and it sure the hell is not me," Prue said while stretching her arms above her head and then cringed a little at the smell that came from that action.

"What does a hot shower feel like?" Leo asks as he went to sit in the driver seat and try to wake up.

"Have we given much thought to why were here?" Piper asks while getting plates out of the cabinets.

"To make our lives miserable," Prue replied.

"That's a give me," Phoebe said as she woke up and Paige protested when the noise in the RV was becoming much louder.

"No just a fume more minutes," Paige rumbled.

"Paige you can go into the back if you want," Piper suggested.

"No once I'm up I'm up," Paige replied and sat up.

"Why did you get in so late last night?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"I was helping Frank and the Greek come up with a way to fortify our rides," Phoebe replied.

"What like mad max," Paige said.

"You could say that," Phoebe replied.

"Ok time to eat," Piper said and Handed them all a plate of improvised dried eggs.

"Oh god this is good," Phoebe said as the taste of something other than beef jerky and little wieners was heaven.

"Wow you guys are really hungry," Piper said.

"No you're just a miracle worker with cuisine," Leo said as he gobble his down.

"I'm going to take this to the rest if they're awake," Piper said and left with plates in hand.

"She said we should toughen up," Prue just blurted out.

"Piper did not say that," Paige said.

"No the lady who sent us here, she said we need to toughen up," Prue corrected.

"If being eaten alive or shot in the head doesn't make someone tough enough then I don't know what will," Phoebe said as she finished up her breakfast.

"Maybe we shouldn't take it literally?" Prue asks.

"What other way is there to take it besides rude?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know," Prue said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Does she normally have violent dreams?" Paige asks.

"We all kind of do. Demons try to kill us on a weekly basis trust me it's going to leave imprint," Phoebe replied.

"She kept telling someone to get off," Paige said and both Phoebe and Leo looked at each other concerned.

"She was probably dreaming about what happened the night before," Phoebe lied but she knew very clearly what she was dreaming about, but did not want to tell Paige as it may upset Prue.

Piper came back in with empty hands.

"Is everyone up?" Leo asks.

"Yap and apparently hungry, oh Phoebe the Greek wanted to talk to you about your idea?" Piper asks wanting to know what they discussed.

"Oh good," Phoebe replied and headed out before Piper could stop her.

"It would have been nice if she shared with us," Piper said as Leo got up and took Piper's hand.

"She probably will, don't worry so much," he said and got some water.

"Are you my Leo or this realities Leo?" Piper asks as she began to look over his features.

"Cute I mean it Piper don't worry about everything ok," he replied and kissed her before leaving. Prue came out of the bathroom and was about to head out.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"To make one more check in the building to see if we need anything and help them," Prue replied.

"Prue we need to summon Grams at some point," Piper said.

"You can and Paige can help," Prue said and left.

"Who is Grams?" Paige asks.

"Oh our dead grandmother," Piper replied and look for the candles they used before. Paige stood up quickly as the thought of summoning any dead to them seemed a little insane.

"I don't want any Wally's in here," Paige said.

"Paige she's a ghost not one of them, and who the hell is Wally?" Piper asks as not knowing why they called them that was getting on her last nerve.

"I honestly don't know apparently we don't know Wally," Paige replied and Piper let out a sigh of exasperation. "But seriously you guys can summon dead people?"

"Yap but let's see if you can," Piper said and handed her a piece of paper with a spell on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it for toilet paper, read it off," Piper replied and lit the candles.

"Are you sure your favorite character was the chef and not gonzo," Paige said and looked down at the piece of paper. She said the spell and white lights filled the RV. Penny was now standing in her transparent form but seem to be a little confused about where she was.

"Ok can you guys make up your mind on where you're going to stay," Penny said and then looked at Paige. "Piper who is that?"

"Paige," Piper said and could not help but smirk a little.

"Oh my god Paige," Penny said and gave a smile but Paige was squinting her eyes as she looked through a person.

"Are you a ghost?" Paige asks.

"Well in the literal sense," Penny replied.

"Looks like she can do spells," Piper said.

"I can summon the dead, why the hell would I want to do that?" Paige asks and Piper decided not to explain as she wanted to get information.

"Grams what do you know?" Piper asks.

"Good news she did not betray you, it was not a demon that sent you here," Penny replied.

"So why?" Paige asks.

"It's something you need to figure out on your own," Penny replied knew that Piper would not be pleased with that answer.

"Something we need to figure out on our own, that is ridiculous," Piper said and tossed her hands in the air.

"Hay don't kill the messenger," Penny said.

"Isn't that a mute point?' Paige asks and Penny nodded.

"Piper I know this year has been extremely rough especially on Prue but you guys have been avoiding those issues," Penny said.

"Are you saying they sent us here for group therapy?" Piper asks.

"No but you need to find a way to work through your problems, maybe it's the only way you can see the solution to getting home," Penny replied.

"God I hate cryptic," Piper said through her teeth.

"I love you my darling and Paige one day when we have time, we can talk," Penny said and dissipated in white light.

"Wow that was useful," Piper said and sat down on the passengers chair.

"So I can do spells, does that mean I can conjure money or food?" Paige asks and Piper looked up at her.

"First in this place money is worthless and second it may fall under personal gain but food may be ok," Piper replied.

"Shrimp and stake here we come," Paige said and picked up a piece of paper as someone knocked on the door.

"Hold that thought and please wait, if you mess up any part of the spell we could end up being eaten by a shrimp," Piper said and Paige wrinkled her face at the thought. "Hello," she said and Darrell was standing at the door.

"The Greek wants to have a meeting," Darrell said and left.

"Come on Paige," Piper said and they both left the RV.

Everyone was standing near a table that they pulled out of the building. The Greek was resting the palms of his hands on it as he looked over a large piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Piper asks.

"We have a plan on how to make these things stronger and will need everyone's help," the Greek replied.

"Why can't we just do a spell?' Paige whispered and Piper began to think that maybe they could come up with something, but she was always afraid of suggesting it as the group was still having trust issues with them.

"How long would it take?" Piper asks.

"At least two days and we may not have all the materials. So we will need scouting groups to go out and look for them," the Greek replied.

"Um could you excuse us for a moment?" Piper asks and looked at her sisters as she walked away from the group.

"Piper what's going on?" Prue asks.

"Paige has a idea, what if we did a spell that could do what he wants in a matter of seconds?' Piper asks.

"And if it doesn't work?" Phoebe asks.

"Then we do it his way," Piper replied.

"Ok but he may not go for it," Prue said.

They all headed back ready to propose their idea.

"You want to do what?" the Greek asks.

"A spell to do what you have on this paper," Piper replied as she looked over the drawing. The Greek looked at the others as the notion of not having to spend the entire day cutting through steel was promising.

"I don't like it," Frank said.

"I say we go for it," Sheila suggested but Darrell was hesitant for a moment and then looked at his son.

"Do it," he said and Piper handed the drawing over to Phoebe.

"Your up," Piper said but she just shook her head no slightly and put her hands and her pocket. "Phoebe what 's wrong?"

"What if I screw it up?"

"Pheebes you are the master at spells, you will not screw it up," Prue said and after a moment Phoebe took the drawing and began to think of a spell. She turned to face the RV's and then looked at the drawing that showed where slabs of steel would protect vital parts, like the tires and windows but they needed to have access for repairs as well as being able to see. She closed her eyes and ran some options in her head until finally she was satisfied with what she came up with. Everyone was silent not truly knowing what to expect, both excited and a little frightened at the same time.

"Strength of day, strength of night

grant the power beyond my sight"

"I am the one, I am the power, this is the time, this is the hour"

"I shape, I build the ultimate power

from Earth the perfect steel"

"Gods and goddessess witches one and witches all make this image become real and protect"

"Do so with engineering mastery and tech," Phoebe said and the paper she was holding began to disintegrate into a gold color miyst as a move towards the RV's.

"Cool," Paige said as she saw the RV's changing to fortified vehicles. The once glass windows now were covered with strong metal but lightweight and also were on hinges for easy accessibility. All the tires were now protected by steel but also had the same thoughtfulness as the rest.

"That's just not right," Frank said and walked away from the group to continue what he was working on.

"Good job Pheebes," Prue said and patted her on the back.

"I wouldn't say anything yet, it all may just fall off," Phoebe replied and she walked away to get some water. Causing both Piper and Prue to follow her.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asks.

"Nothing," Phoebe replied but still would not make eye contact.

"I don't get it you were fine before," Prue said as she was not sure why the dramatic change in her sisters personality.

"No Prue I have not been fine since, since we came back from the past but with everything else going on its been kind of hard to even think about it let alone get over it," Phoebe replied but her others sisters were still confused.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"That I am a screw up and always has been, I'm sorry I know compared to what you two are going through it's stupid, but I can't get what grams said out of my head," Phoebe replied and looked down at the dirt that was being threatened with a soaking as her eyes began to water.

"First you were a teenager we were all screw ups and second she doesn't believe that any more, you know that," Prue said.

"I know lets just get home and then we can break down," Phoebe said as the Greek came over to them.

"Guys we need to get going and thanks," he said while looking at Phoebe and she just nodded.

"Ok and what the hell is wrong with Frank?" Prue asks as his constant challenging was getting on her final nerve.

"We are the third group he's been with, most did not survive either the Wally's got them or marauders. Let's just say he's not very trusting," he replied and walked away. The others were finishing up stalking their RV's as the sisters went back to theirs. The moment they open the door a powerful seafood smell hit them hard.

"Oh god what is that?" Piper asks and got her reply as Paige was standing in over 2 feet of live shrimp that covered the entire RV's floor.

"What the hell happened?" Prue asks as she covered her nose.

"Ok first this is not my fault, Piper said I could try a spell," Paige said while keeping the live shrimp from climbing her leg," Ouch dam these things bite."

"Why would you tell her that?" Prue asks.

"I didn't, I told her to wait," Piper replied clearly upset with their new baby sister.

"At least it wasn't me," Phoebe said and then ran out of the RV.

"Wait where the hell are you going?" Piper asks.

"To get a bucket," Phoebe replied back and Piper just tilted her head slightly trying to understand why.

"Ok sweetie did you write down the spell?" Prue asks trying to keep herself calm.

"Yes but unfortunately I think the shrimp either ate it or they are covering it up," Paige replied as she looked at the kitchen table that was covered in the delicacy. Leo walked up to the RV and live shrimp started toppling out from the door.

"Do I want to know?" he asks before entering.

"No," Piper replied out of the side of her mouth.

"Your going to have to get it if we are to undo this," Prue said and Paige looked over at the table and then shook her head no.

"Paige," Prue asks again.

"It's not my fault the stupid spell did not work and if they did eat it what am I supposed to do just say spell," Paige said and held out her hands. Blue and white orbs spun around one hand until finally a piece of paper appeared. "What was that?" she asks and Leo who was peaking in raised his eyebrows.

"I think it's a form of telekinesis, your whitelighter half," Leo replied.

"K" Paige said while still in shock.

"Paige give me the paper," Piper said and stretched out her hand while trying to step over some of the shrimp but unfortunately the sound of shells cracking under her feet made it very clear that attempt was not going cleanly. Paige handed Piper the paper and with a few changes to the wording Piper said the spell and the shrimp disappeared along with the smell. Phoebe finally got back with the bucket and was ready to fill it up with dinner but when she saw the RV now devoid of live shrimp her face fell.

"Dam," Phoebe said as they all got in ready to follow the caravan. Paige sat down and tried not to make eye contact as she was embarrassed about the situation. Piper could not help but laugh a little as she sat in the front seat remembering all the times they screwed up spells. Leo also could not help but snicker a little bit while looking over at his fiancée.

After Leo looked over all the buttons he finally found the air conditioner as the temperature outside would've fried any life shrimp in a few hours. They all sat back and enjoyed the small luxury as he put the gear into drive and followed the others.

"Leo do you know how to operate this thing?" Piper asks.

"It's just like a car but bigger, Piper I got this," he replied.

"A lot bigger," Piper mumbled and when Leo said what, he know that she was being sarcastic she just gave him a smile.

They drove for several hours looking over the landscape that seemed barren as they were now traveling out of Pennsylvania and into Ohio. They decided to stay on the interstate as long as they could occasionally stopping for water and food wherever they can get it. Wally's seem to be concentrated more around small towns and large cities but occasionally they would run into a pack and have to move quickly to get what they needed. Even with the sisters powers they were not about to take chances of getting overran. Phoebe took advantage of Piper and Leo being upfront to take a nap in the big bed in the back and get some privacy. Prue started to work with Paige on spell casting even though she was not the best at it, clearly Paige needed some assistance.

"I have to rhyme?" Paige asks.

"No it can be a Haiku," Prue replied.

"That I can do," Paige said when Phoebe came running out of the back room.

"Stop the bus!" she yelled and went to the front.

"What?" Leo asks confused.

"Were about to get bum rushed, I just had a premonition," Phoebe replied and Leo placed his hand on the horn to signify for everyone to stop.

"Phoebe are you sure, I mean you were asleep," Piper asks.

"Yeah I am sure," Phoebe replied as the Greek got out and walked over to them.

About a half a mile away a man was looking through binoculars with another standing next to him.

"They stopped," he said and lowered his binoculars down.

"Signal the others we will just take them now," the other man replied and he stood up with a blue flag and waved it.

The Greek got to their RV but stopped when he saw two trucks and a car coming out from a hidden drive.

"Shit," he said and ran back to his while pointing behind their RV.

"Leo get the steel down!" Prue yelled as she lowered the other steel over the windows. Leo did what he was told as the others in the other vehicles did the same. The vehicles pulled up next to them why three other trucks came from the front. There were at least 15 people all armed getting out of the vehicles but took cover behind doors and other objects as their leader stepped out of his truck.

"Looks like it won't be easy," he said.

"It never is," the other said.

Prue finished up closing them in, but realized they had no communication with the others.

"I need to talk to the Greek," Prue said.

"You're not going out there," Piper said.

"I don't plan on it, I'm going to astral project to the Greek," Prue replied.

"Oh that won't scare the crap out of him," Phoebe said.

"Its all we got," Prue said.

"I could just freeze them," Piper said.

"And what if there some in the bushes or hiding in places your power can't reach, Piper you could get shot," Leo said.

"Just give me a moment," Prue said and her body slumped as her other self was now projecting.

"I hate it when she does that," Phoebe said.

The Greek was loading his gun when Prue appeared in front of him causing him to jump slightly.

"Holy mother of God," he said.

"It's a little complicated to explain but I needed a way to talk to you," she said.

"How are you here?" he asks while looking at his door to make sure it was firmly closed and locked.

"Not important, but we need a plan," she replied.

"Why can't you guys just do a spell or something to get rid of them?" he asks.

"We can't kill humans, I know and before you say anything that is the rule."

"Then have your other sister put them on ice or something," he said.

"We don't know how many there are there could be more hiding that we can't see."

"So,"

"If there is a sniper they would take her out, her power has a short range," she replied and he was not happy with that answer.

"So were stuck."

"No we will get out of this just give me some time, once I have a plan I will get back with you," she said and disappeared.

"Man that is weird," he said and continue loading his gun.

Prue came back to her body and everyone was relieved to see her back.

"I have an idea, why can't Paige do the orbing thing she did before and take all their weapons?" Phoebe suggested.

"I don't even know how I did it and what if I do that and they all go off," Paige replied as her nerves started to cause her insides to play havoc with her digestion.

"Paige just do it like before," Piper said as the idea was a good one. Prue grabbed Piper's purse and looked for a compact mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a good look," she replied and went to the back of the RV. She opened the steel cover by using a crank on the inside but just a little. She then used the mirror reflection to see what was behind them. Her eyes widened and then she lowered the mirror and went silent.

"What – don't tell me there's a tank," Piper asks.

"Nope Dan and Andy are in the truck behind us," Prue replied.

"You have to be kidding me, I can't get away from that guy," Leo said but Piper said nothing as the odds of running into them were extremely slim to none.

To be continued...


	11. The kidnapping

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and the next chapters will have a lot going on.

Chapter 11

The kidnapping

Part 1

"Dan and Andy, who are they," Paige asks while Piper was beginning to lose it herself.

"Ex-boyfriend and dead one," Phoebe replied.

Prue said nothing as she sat on the bed until she stood up and headed for the door.

"Whoa Prue what the hell are you doing?" Piper asks going after her.

"To get Andy," Prue replied and started walking to the door again.

"Prue!" Phoebe said as she could see that all so familiar determination in her sisters eyes.

"Piper when I step out just freeze everyone and I will get him," Prue said and put her hand on the door handled but felt someone grab her arm. She pulled away roughly and Leo started to apologize for grabbing her but Piper was more concerned about her sister going ballistic.

"I can't freeze everyone, what if they are out of range or there are snipers?" Piper said while her heart was racing and her breath quicken.

"Piper I am getting Andy so you either help me or let me get shot, its up to you," Prue replied with no waving in her voice. She then grabbed the handle and before anyone could stop her she was out the door with Piper rushing behind her.

"Put your hands up!" Dan yelled with his gun pointing right at her. Prue did not do what he asks and just kept walking while she set her eyes on Andy. Piper stepped out of the RV and immediately put her hands up to freeze. Andy and Dan did along with the others around them but they could hear cars and other people in front of the Greeks RV. Prue walked up to Andy and put her hand to his face.

"Forgive me," she whispered and with a solid punch to the head, he fell to the ground.

"Prue I can still hear people," Piper said with as Phoebe and Paige went to look around them. Phoebe paced around their RV and then pressed her back against the side with Paige next to her.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Wally's lots and lots of Wally's," Phoebe replied and Paige took a look. In a field there must have been over 30 or more coming their way.

"Oh my god," Paige said as gun fire started to replace the moans and groans coming from the field as the other group was seeing them as well.

"Prue we need to go now!" Phoebe yelled as Prue was trying to carry Andy back to the RV.

"Piper help me," Prue said and Leo came to help as Piper grabbed Andy's legs.

"Prue you better know what the hell you are doing," Piper said through her teeth.

They could hear screaming coming from the woods a few yards away. Leo looked up and saw someone in the woods fighting something off and then a gun shot. He felt a piercing sharp pain in his leg and slid down the side of the RV.

"Leo," Phoebe said as she went to him while Piper and Prue were holding Andy. Piper dropped her part and went to see what was wrong with Leo.

"No," she said as she could see blood coming out of his wound.

"Its ok just get back in," Leo said as sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and he was going pale. Phoebe and Paige helped Leo back into the RV as Piper went back to helping Prue. They all got inside and closed the door. Paige put the medal rod over the door to make sure no one could open it from the outside. Prue put Andy near the kitchen table on the bench as Phoebe helped Leo sit on the couch a crossed from them. They could hear gun fire and screaming outside of their RV.

"Do you think the others are ok?" Leo asks.

"Its not them, Wally's are out there as well and a lot of them," Phoebe replied while putting his leg up. "We need to stop the bleeding," she said and started looking for something to put on his wound.

Prue looked around for some rope to tie Andy with as Piper went to Leo. The moment she saw the blood she closed her eyes tight and then felt a hand on her arm.

"Piper its ok," Leo said in hopes to calm her as he could feel her body shaking just by holding her arm.

"We need to clean it," Piper said and began to look for the first aid kit.

Paige stood back as the events happened so quickly she did not have time to react and now the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Guys what do we do?" she asks as the RV began to rock from the dead outside wanting in. They could hear pounding and scratching but could not see outside as the steel was doing its job of protecting them. There were lights in the RV that kept them from being blind.

"Paige I need your help," Piper said as she could only find a small first aid kit but she knew they would need to stitch it up or get the bullet out. She took the small bag and went back to Leo. She put pressing on his leg and he jerked in pain while Paige came over. "I need a something to stop the blood flow," she said as the blood was moving out of him in a steady pace. Paige nodded and found a belt to use. Prue finished up securing Andy and then stood back for a moment as the realization of what she has done hit her. She looked around the RV and saw Leo shot and her others sisters trying to stop it from bleeding. She knew they would blame her and now she needed to fix it.

"Piper let me," Prue said but her middle sister did not move and just gave her a cold look which almost made Prue brake down right there," I can get the bullet out," she said and then used her power to make it come out. Leo tried to not yell in pain so not to scare Piper, so he just pressed his lips together hard and clinched the sides of the couch.

"We still need to close the hole," Phoebe added.

"I will talk to the Greek and we can start moving, Maybe we can get to a hospital and find some supplies," Prue said and her body slumped as she aster projected to the Greeks RV.

Outside Dan was shooting and fighting off the dead while the others were doing the same as the freezing came off of them. He looked around and could not see Andy anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" Dan asks while getting back to his truck and shooting some dead on the way.

"I don't know man but we need to get out of here," a man said back and they got into the truck. Dan took one last look at the RV's before backing up and running over as many dead as possible while doing so.

"What happened, its like they just appeared or something," Dan said as the loss of time was confusing.

"Just go we will find him later," the other man said and they drove off with other vehicles doing the same.

Prue materialize into the Greeks RV and he almost shut her as the surprise of anyone being in his home was making him on edge.

"Dammit Prue, what the hell is going on out there," he said and lowered his gun.

"Wally's and the others are fighting them so we need to get out of here," she replied.

"How many?" he asks while his RV was rocking from the Wally's outside.

"Too many and we need to find a Hospital," she replied.

"That would be in the city and trust me we don't want to go there. Wait why how did anyone get hurt?"

"I will explain later just get moving and I will tell the others," Prue replied and was gone. The Greek stood for a moment as he gathered his weapons and used the crank to left the steel in front of the windshield.

Prue told the others and then went back to her body. Piper was using the belt to stop the bleeding as Paige was holding a towel on it. Phoebe was using the crank to rise the steel and the moment she did the Wally's could see her but their eyes were focused behind her as they pawed at the glass. She turned around and could tell they were looking right at Paige and Leo. She gave it little thought as Prue walked over to her.

"Can you drive this thing, I need to help Piper", Prue asks and Phoebe looked down at the controls.

"Sure like riding a bike," Phoebe replied and sat down. Leo looked over at her and could tell by her fidgeting around with the buttons that she did not know how to get it going.

"Piper let me help Phoebe," he said and tried to get up but Piper put her hand on his chest.

"No Leo your shut," she said.

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here," he said and used the sides of the couch to help him stand. Piper stayed behind him as she was afraid he was going to faint. He put most of the presser on his good leg and used anything in the RV to get him to the passenger side seat. He sat down as Piper looked out the window and could see all the dead wanting to get in and clearly interested in Leo as they began to get more forceful and pressed against the glass even harder. The RV ahead of them was beginning to move.

"Ok Phoebe there is the emergency break, you need to take it off that and then put it into drive," Leo said.

"Got it," she said and did what he asks. They began to move forward and drive over the Wally's. It felt like small bumps in the road but the squishy and crunchy sound made all of them to almost vomit.

They were now moving along with the other RV's as for the most part everyone remained silent not sure what to say. Prue refused to make eye contact with anyone and kept her gaze on Andy who was still unconscious and had his head leaning against the window. Paige used the cranks on the other Windows to get some sunlight in while Piper stayed close to Leo who was going in and out of consciousness.

"The closest city is Cincinnati," Paige said while keeping her eyes peeled for the other group to come looking for them or signs that lead to a hospital.

"On the bright side we will not have trouble finding parking," Piper said as she put a wet towel on Leo's head. Phoebe took a glance over and could see how worried her sister was.

"Piper he is a strong man, he will be ok," Phoebe said in hopes to comfort her. Piper said nothing as she attended her fiancé.

Paige finished up her task at the moment and decided to sit down next to Prue. She was new to being a sister and was not sure how to convey what she was feeling as she has been a only child all her life.

"Um Prue aren't you worried about them coming for him?" Paige asks.

"Paige I lost him because of what we do, he died trying to protect me two years ago and now I can have him back," Prue replied as she reached out and touched his face.

"Ok but that did not answer my question," Paige said and got a hard look from Prue.

"Yes I am worried that people will come looking for him, but by then Darrell can talk to him and explain," Prue replied.

"Explain what, from what I understand Darrell does not know who you are I mean the other you," Paige said.

"I know that," Prue said through her teeth as the RV came to a stop.

"Oh god what now?" Paige said and got up.

"What's going on?" Prue asks.

"We are stopping my guess is the Greek wants to talk to us," Phoebe replied.

"Don't tell him we have one of them," Prue said as Phoebe put on the emergency brake and got up.

"Yeah I got that," Phoebe replied and went to meet the Greek and the others before they had a chance to get to their RV.

"There's no way all of us can go into the city with these vehicles, you guys need to find a car so you can get in and out quickly. We will find some place before we get there to hide them just in case the other group is following us. You will have an hour and that's it before we leave. Do you understand?" the Greek ask and Phoebe nodded.

"I'm glad these things are protected because the Wally's would have eaten us alive," Darrell said as he came up to them.

"And that would have sucked," Phoebe said and went back to the RV.

"Well?" Piper asks as she tried to clean the blood off her hands.

"We follow them until we get close to the city and find a place to hide our vehicles. We then look for a car to go into Cincinnati," Phoebe replied.

"They're not going with us?" Paige asks.

"Nope we are on our own and we have one hour or they will leave us," Phoebe replied and got back into the driver seat. Piper took in a deep breath and went back to helping Leo. Prue tried to talk to Piper but found she could not get the words out and just went back to Andy. The drive is mostly silent while Phoebe prepared a small bag just in case. She put some food and a flashlight in it. There was no need for weapons as they could use their powers but she put a small kitchen knife in as she did not have an active power.

Paige wanted to work more on hers but asking Prue or Leo for any help would not be a good time. She walked over to Phoebe who used to be the youngest and was now the older one compared to her.

"Need any help?" Paige asks.

"No I got it, Paige I know we have not had a lot of time to talk but once this is over we will," she replied.

"Is that before or after we jump off the cliff," Paige said and forced a small smile.

"Hopefully before," Phoebe said and smiled a little as well. Piper took over the driving so Phoebe could get a bag ready and every time she looked in the rear-view mirror she could see the result of Prue's actions as Andy was still unconscious. She was fuming with anger as she gripped the steering wheel and then saw a sign for Cincinnati that was about 20 miles ahead. The other RV stopped and she got out after checking on Leo.

"We will park in there," the Greek said and pointed to an opening near the interstate that look like a small driveway that was hidden slightly. "There is a couple of cars you can try to get into the city with, make sure they have plenty of gas and good luck," he said and began to walk away.

"Wait it will take at least 30 minutes to get there," Piper said.

"Then you have an hour and a half, make it quick and if we are gone when you get back even if it's plenty of time, chances are the other group found us and consider yourself the lucky one," he said and walked back to his RV. Piper went back to theirs and after explaining to everyone what was going on she pulled the RV into the parking spot and hid it the best she could around some trees.

"Paige I need you to stay here with Andy," Prue said and just as she was about to protest Phoebe jumped in.

"don't you think it should be you considering your the one who kidnapped him?" Phoebe asks.

"You will need my power," Prue replied.

"I don't care who stays who goes, let's just go," Piper said and left the RV.

"I will stay," Paige said and sat back down slightly defeated.

"Thank you and if you need to go, do it we will find you," Prue said and left with Phoebe in tow.

Paige closed the door behind them and locked it. "Sure this should go well, Hi my name is Paige and I am one of the kidnappers, but don't worry it's because she loves you," she said and shook her head slightly.

Piper got into one of the abandoned cars with her sisters and Prue used her power to start it. She checked the gas and saw they had half a tank. She then put it into gear and began the drive into the city to save Leo.

To be continued...


	12. The kidnapping part two

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 12

The kidnapping

Part 2

If there was one thing Piper could do well besides cooking, it was driving. She maneuvered a car like she maneuvered a knife around various meets and vegetables. Prue and Phoebe held on to the handles that on normal occasion was used for hanging dry-cleaning but today it was to keep them from being tossed about the vehicle. They made it into Cincinnati and could see signs for a hospital a few blocks away as they avoided the dead that were lumbering about looking for any kind of meal. Piper pulled up to the emergency entrance and exit the vehicle as the others did the same. They had one hour to get what they need and to get back which technically only left them half an hour at the most to find what they came for.

"Come on lets check the emergency room," Piper said while freezing a few of the walking dead before entering.

"Could we avoid the morgue?" Phoebe asks while following behind them.

"I think that's a given," Prue replied as she sent some Wally's flying into the adjacent wall but unfortunately all it did was slow them down.

"Prue they are not interested in us anymore so save your power," Piper said as she maneuvered around one like it was the source itself.

"Fine but its a great stress relief," Prue said and did the same with Phoebe behind her. They made it to one of the emergency rooms and began to open cabinets and drawers looking for sutures. Phoebe took out her flashlight as it was hard to see unless you were in the hallways were light could push the darkness away.

"Well we would not need a stress relief if you didn't kidnap Andy," Piper harshly said while slamming one of the drawer shut.

"Piper I told you I was sorry and if it was Leo you would have done the same," Prue said while looking through another drawer.

"Guys we don't have much time so could we keep the argument on hold until we get back," Phoebe said as she too was coming up empty-handed. "Ok we need to split up and hit all the emergency units. We will meet back here in 20, that should give us enough time to get back."

"Phoebe those things are everywhere here," Piper said.

"And they don't want us, but that doesn't mean we don't be careful. Piper we don't have a choice."

"She is right I will take the left hallway, Piper you take the right and Phoebe go down the one in the middle," Prue said and they headed off to their designated directions.

Prue ran down the dark and halfway destroyed hallway where blood replaced wallpaper on the walls. She could see body parts lying about that were either not enough or too decomposed for the dead to eat. She would occasionally run into a few walking and even though she was told not to use her powers, she enjoyed the release it gave her when she did. After sending a few flying and also sending sharp metal objects into their heads which impelled them to the walls like disturbed horrific artwork, she continue to the next emergency room.

Phoebe did her best to avoid the Wally's either by stepping around them carefully are using whatever weapon she could find to end them permanently. If she looked into their eyes too long she felt a sense of longing but also their demeanor would change from ignoring her to now been interested. On occasion one would reach out and at that first not sure if it was asking for help but the moment it tried to bite she knew either what was making them immune to their attacks could possibly be wearing off.

"Shit," she said and used the metal pipe she found to crack its head open. The noise and commotion made the five others take notice, but as long as she did not make eye contact they seemed to not be interested. She found another emergency room and began to look through the cabinets. "Eureka," she said as she pulled out some sutures and some other medical supplies that would help Leo, including morphing. She put what she found into her small bag and began to head back to where they initially split.

Piper was in a darkened room as she looked through drawers and cabinets while some of the dead scuffled behind her. She could no longer take their movement and put her hands up to freeze them. Once that job was completed she left the room to try to find another. "What the hell has gotten into her, she would never put all of us at risk like this," Piper said as she found a large medical cabinet. She began to use her hands to feel for anything until that desire was interrupted by something slightly wet and soft being put over her mouth. She took in a deep breath and could taste something slightly metallic and then everything went black.

Prue and Phoebe both made it back to their designated meeting place.

"Did you find anything?" Prue asks as she had some other first aid items in her hand.

"Yep the mother load, where is Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, she could be still looking," Prue replied to look down at her watch.

"She could be in the car," Phoebe suggested.

"Why we said we would meet here," Prue replied and then look down the hallway where she just came from. A herd of the dead were coming their way and at first she blew it off.

"Prue I think our immunities is wearing off, one trying to attack me," Phoebe said as she began to back up and looked at the exit that was clear.

"Phoebe we can't leave Piper," Prue said as the once timid mob was becoming more agitated as the moans and groans became more intense.

"I know that but we need to clear them out and Piper could be at the car," Phoebe said while continuing to back up. The fear she's had since she's been there never ceased and just like getting out of bed at night with the lights off and the need to run to the door, she was having a need to run for the exit. Her heart was racing her breath shortened as now Prue was torn once again between looking for one sister in helping another escape.

"Fuck," Prue said and ran her sweaty and dirty hands through her somewhat tangled hair as the dead kept coming. She ran towards the exit hoping that Piper would be in the car and patiently waiting for them, but if not she would have to fight her way through and look for her.

Phoebe was standing in front of the car looking at the windshield as her whole body shook.

"Phoebe I will start killing them and we can push through to find - ," Prue stopped her sentence as she saw the writing on the window apparently written in blood.

"We have her and if you want her back, give us Andy," the crimson red note written on glass read.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asks as Prue could see a piece of paper attached to the windshield wiper. Prue picked it up and began to look it over as the dead were getting closer. It was a location of where they wanted to meet and do the exchange.

"Listen we need to get back with the supplies and save Leo, Piper would never forgive us if we didn't, and then we can use the lost which spell to get Piper back," Prue replied and got into the driver seat as Phoebe climbed into the passenger. In a billowing smoke caused by the tires peeling out they were gone. Prue used the windshield wiper that would clean off her only axis of seeing. The blood smeared as a squeaking noise echoed through the car like someone scratching their fingernails on a blackboard.

Andy woke up and after blinking a few times to clear his vision the first person he saw was a slightly pale red-haired woman with a very awkward grin on her face.

"Who are you?" he asks as Leo struggled to stand and come sit next to them.

"Um," Paige was not sure how to reply as she helped Leo sit down. Andy tried to stand but found his feet bound along with his hands.

"How did you even do this?" he asks not remembering what occurred after he saw the dark-haired woman.

"Its ok Andy we will not hurt you," Leo struggled to say as he was getting weaker by the minute.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's complicated," Leo replied referring to Piper's great escape from those conversations.

"What?" Andy asks.

"Like he said," Paige chimed in as she too was not sure what to say while looking at her watch.

"How much time do they have?" Leo asks.

"About 15 minutes, don't worry they will get back in time," Paige replied and grabbed a bottle of water to give to Andy. Outside they can hear what sounded like a car coming to a rough stop. "See told you."

Prue and Phoebe ran into the RV and began to unpack what they found but immediately Leo noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Piper?" he asks frightened and when both Prue or Phoebe did not reply right away he knew something went horribly wrong," Dammit Prue where is she!" he demanded. Prue propped up his leg as Phoebe pulled out what she had in her bag.

"Its ok we will get her back," Prue replied but did not look him in the eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"His group took her and they want a exchange," Phoebe replied as she began to cut away his jeans to get greater access to his wound.

"So do the damn exchange Prue," Leo's voice quivered a little at what possibly could be happening to her. These were not demons and they do not want her power because they don't know about it. They will not wait for the other two to show up to attempt to kill any of them.

"We won't need to," Prue said as Phoebe gave him a shot of morphine. He pulled away from her as he did not want to be drugged considering the love of his life was in danger.

"Dammit Phoebe I need to get her back," he said harshly as the drug began to kick in.

"What do you mean you won't need to?" Paige asks.

"There is a way Paige you just need to trust me," Prue replied as Andy just kept quiet and observant of what was going on around him. He recognized the dark-haired woman is the one who approached him before everything went black.

Piper forced her eyes open as it felt like someone was keeping them closed. Her neck was kinked from being in a slumped position for what apparently seems a couple of hours. But time was lost to her at the moment. She immediately tried to stand but found her hands bound behind her and a rope around her chest to keep her in place. Her vision was still blurry as she could see an outline of a door opening and someone walking through. He put a chair in front of her and sat down as her eyes started to focus and the man's features became defined.

"Dan?" she asks still a little unsure of the image she was seeing.

"How do you know me?" he asks.

"Oh crap," she replied and tried to keep herself from vomiting from the effects of the drugs they gave her.

"It doesn't matter where is Andy?" Dan asks.

"Ok I know this seems weird but we don't mean him any harm or you and if I'm not mistaken you guys are the ones who attacked us and shot my boyfriend," Piper replied as she could feel some strength coming back.

"For someone who doesn't want to hurt us, taking one of our own, kind of negates your first statement," he said.

"Actually my first statement was oh crap," Piper said and Dan stood up and with no hesitation struck her harder cross the face with the back of his hand. The force of the impact almost made her chair tipped over. She could still feel the sting and a little swollen on the side of her face as she looked up at him with a whole new perspective. The once loving and gentle man who only got angry around Leo was changed in this world and now she was truly frightened as she looked into his cold eyes.

"I will ask again, how do you know my name and where is Andy?"

"He is with Darrell and the others and I heard your name called out when you attacked," Piper replied hoping that the name Darrell would ring a bell.

"That doesn't make any sence, Andy would have said something and not just disappeared," Dan said and pulled out a knife from his back pocket," Now where's the group?"

"You have to promise you will not hurt them," she replied as giving away the location of the people who she swore to protect was not in her best interest. She also knew her sisters had a way of getting her back and hoped it would be soon. He slammed the point of the knife between her legs but instead of hitting flesh, it hit hard wood as he leaned in.

"I don't need to promise you anything," he whispered into her ear.

Leo was feeling pretty good as the morphine ran through his veins while the sisters were in the back bedroom discussing the plan.

"It's called the lost witch spell, once we do it Piper will just come to us," Prue said and Paige was both excited about the possibilities but nervous about screwing it up.

"What happens if we just get part of her?" Paige asks.

"That won't happen," Phoebe replied.

Meanwhile the Greek who wanted to check on the situation came walking into their RV. Leo gave a goofy grin as his leg was apparently stitched but his eyes set on the man tied up at the table.

"Who the hell is he?" the Greek asks.

"Andy," Leo replied nonchalantly.

"I think you're missing the point here, why is he here and tied up?" the Greek ask as Prue and the other sisters came out of the back bedroom and then immediately stopped in their tracks. "What is going on?"

"Um he is from the other group that attacked us," Prue replied as Phoebe got the candles ready and a small bowl to put their blood in. "Listen I don't have time I need to save my sister, so ask questions later," Prue replied and knelt down on the floor as Phoebe and Paige did the same.

"You kidnapped him?" the Greek ask as his voice was raising.

"Hay man just let me go and no one needs to know," Andy said while he watched the women light candles, "Oh shit is this some kind of cult?"

"No and shut up," Paige replied.

"Ok here we go," Prue said and as all of them used a knife to prick their finger she said the spell. They waited for blue-and-white orbs to fill the room but got nothing in return.

"Why the hell did that not work?" Phoebe asks as Prue read off the spell again but again nothing. "Prue?"

"I – I don't know," Prue replied and began to rock back and forth.

"Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you put this group by kidnapping him," the Greek said as Prue's heart was pounding and her head throbbing.

"Tainted blood," Leo just blurted out.

"What?" Paige asks.

"You guys were bitten and died so maybe your blood is different and therefore the spell will not work," he replied nonchalantly.

"Could I have some of that?" Paige asks referring to the morphine that seem to make everything okay.

"Are you kidding me, Prue we need to do the exchange and now," Phoebe said while she was truly now beginning to panic.

Prue just continue to rock back and forth occasionally looking at Andy. The man she loved was so close and yet so far away, she knew the right thing to do but the internal battle was too much. She let out a scream and all the windows in the RV shattered as everyone else took cover.

"What was that?" the Greek ask while Prue collapsed unconscious on the floor. Phoebe immediately checked her older sister for signs of life and once she felt her pulse she answered.

"Our powers are attached to our emotions and she has not been acting right for a while, and I think it finally just let loose," Phoebe replied.

"Darrell just go get Darrell," Leo said.

"Your right," Paige said and ran out of the RV.

"You guys have Darrell too, he has kids and a wife," Andy asks while clenching his teeth.

"Yeah we know he is with our group," the Greek replied.

Piper was bleeding from her lower lip and was already getting a black eye as Dan continued questioning her. She refused to give the location of the other group. With her hands incapable of moving she could not freeze and just run, so now she just had to wait and hope that her sisters got back with the supplies in time to save Leo.

To be continued...


	13. Tapping into new power

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I hope this answers some questions about Paige tapping into her power.

Tanhay: No they have not had a change to work through any of the issues before they were sent to this alternate reality. But it is now starting to affect them in a lot of ways.

Chapter 13

Tapping into new power

Prue was on her back with her eyes slightly open but devoid of thought as Phoebe put a blanket on her.

"What's wrong with her?" Paige asks while Darrell was talking to Andy in the other room.

"I don't know Paige I think she is catatonic or something," Phoebe replied while moving some hair out of her sister's face.

"So how do we get Piper back?"

"Dammit Paige I don't know," Phoebe replied and went to her knees and rested her elbows on the bed almost praying as tears came down her face. Paige was now very uncomfortable as this was all new to her. She wanted to be supportive but she did not know them that well and was not sure what to say, except an idea.

"What if we scribe for her like you did with Sheila's son?" Paige asks and Phoebe looked up at her with blood shot eyes.

"It might work," she replied and after forcing herself to stand she wiped her face and went to look for a map.

The Greek untied Andy after Darrell talked to him as Leo was coming out of his drugged stupor.

"She ok?" Darrell asks.

"No but we still need to get Piper back and then we can deal with the other crisis," Phoebe replied.

"I still am not happy about being taken like that, all you had to do was have Darrell come out and it may have been ok," Andy said while rubbing his wrist.

"What do you mean it may have been ok?" Leo asks.

"If Dan has her, he will try to get the location of your group one way or another. When I first met him, he seemed ok but then once he became the leader he changed and started to get violent," Andy replied as Leo started to pace even with his bad leg he was still moving pretty well back and forth in the small accommodations.

"So why did you stay with him?" Phoebe asks as Andy hated bullies.

"There is a 15 year old girl with that group and she is too afraid of leaving because of him. I stayed to protect her and I need to get back there," Andy replied.

"Well if what you saw earlier wasn't enough to blow your mind, then get ready," Phoebe said and put the map on the table and used the home made Crystal while Paige gave her a piece of clothing Piper had on recently.

"Darrell told me what you are," Andy said.

"And?" Paige asks not sure how he felt about it.

"Lets just say I have seen a lot of stuff over the years," Andy replied.

Phoebe put all her concentration on the Crystal and it began to spin until finely resting on a part of the map. Andy walked over to it not completely convinced of the parlor trick.

"You know you could have just asks me," he said and got hard looks from everyone in the RV. "Sorry."

"So lets go," Leo said and started packing a bag.

"Hold on there Leo, your hurt and we don't know how many are there," the Greek said.

"About 30 or so," Andy said and Phoebe sat down feeling very overwhelmed at the moment.

"Prue is out and Piper is out when it comes to power, Paige does not know how to use hers yet and I don't have a active one, so we are screwed," Phoebe blurted out.

"Wait Paige you can orb so all you need to do is think of Piper and try to tap into where she is. You can then orb to her," Leo said but only got a blank look from Paige.

"Leo I don't know how to do that yet," Paige said while backing away from the group.

"I can help you but we need to try it may be the only way," Leo said as he looked into her uncertain eyes.

"Maybe Andy can get her out?" Paige asks.

"He does not care about me he just wants what you have," Andy replied and could see Leo almost go pale. "If you guys have a way to get in and out without them knowing, I would suggest you do it, they are heavily armed and most of them have killed just to get what they want."

"Paige you need to try, please," Leo pleaded as now all eyes were on her.

"What if we end up in the center of the earth?" Paige replied.

"Um then we will not have much time to think about it," Phoebe said as she brought her over to the table and pointed to the location where Piper was.

"Just concentrate you have the ability you just need to believe in yourself," Leo said in his whitelighter way that made everyone feel better some how.

"Ok here goes nothing," she said and Leo made sure to have a hand on her.

"Darrell, could you keep an eye on Prue?" Leo asks and he nodded. Paige closed her eyes and let her power kick in. She could feel tingling coming from her feet and a tightness around her stomach while her chest began to feel warm. She put the image of Piper in her mind that at first was blurry and then became focused. When she opened her eyes and they were hovering a few feet off the ground and then came tumbling down in a small room.

"Ouch, Paige," Phoebe said while getting up to dust herself off.

"Oh sorry its only my first time and all," Paige said back and rolled her eyes and then smiled a little as apparently it worked. Piper was tied to a chair with her head down. Her dark hair covered her face as her chest moved in and out slowly.

"Piper," Leo let her name exit his lips and almost a whisper as he limped over to her. He lifted her head and was greeted with a lower bloody lip and a black swollen right eye. She groaned a little but her eyes remained closed. His rage was building as Phoebe untied her hands and the rope around her chest. There were red marks around her neck that look like hand imprints. "I will kill him for this," he said through his teeth as a little saliva came out of the side of his mouth.

"Sweetie we need to get her back ok," Phoebe said as she has never seen Leo so angry. He was about to pick her up when Dan walked in.

"How the hell did you - ," he began to say but was shut down by Leo tackling him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Leo yelled while punching him repeatedly.

"Paige get to Piper and get ready to get us back, I need to stop Leo from killing him," Phoebe said and Paige nodded.

Leo was in a blood rage and his fist were coming down harder with each punch. He could feel bone on his knuckles as Dan's head hit the hard concrete floor with each one.

"Leo stop we need to go," Phoebe begged even though she wanted to join him she knew that the rest of the group could come rushing in at any moment. Paige was keeping Piper from falling over as she waited patiently for them to come.

"Guys we need to go I can hear people coming," Paige said as the sound of many footsteps could be heard outside. Phoebe managed to pull Leo away from a badly bleeding and unconscious Dan.

"Ok Paige just do what you did before," Phoebe said and Paige closed her eyes but now the pressure was higher as the footsteps were getting closer. "Paige now would be a good time," she said as Leo held Piper in his arms. Her head fell back and she was limp in his arms. "Paige!" Phoebe said through clenched teeth and then they were gone in white and blue light. When they un-materialized they were not in the RV but instead in the woods but had no idea where they were.

"Paige where are we?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, I panicked and I pictured trees for some reason, I don't know," Paige replied.

"Its ok we are safe now so just concentrate and get us back to the RV ok," Phoebe said in a calm voice as Paige was breathing quickly.

"Ok – ok I can do that," Paige said but then she felt something grab her arm. "Paige," was the last thing she heard as something bit down hard on her forearm.

"Shit Wally's," Leo panicked voice echoed through the forest as the dead were coming out from behind the trees. Phoebe tried to pull off the ones that were already digging their bloodstained and rigid teeth into Paige.

"Get off of her!" she yelled as more came to join the buffet. She used a tree limb to get the ones off she could but it did not take long to get overwhelmed.

Leo was holding onto a unconscious Piper and pulled her in tight as they got closer to him. "Say the power switching spell," he suggested.

"I could get Paige's Leo," Phoebe said while more took a bite out of Paige whom was screaming as her flesh was being ripped off.

"Just do it," he said and Phoebe started saying the power swapping spell. It only took a few moments for the little white orbs to move through the air and find thier new home. Phoebe immediately threw up her hands hoping that she got Piper's and when everyone froze she dropped them and went to get Paige. Leo try to orb but nothing happened.

"Dammit," he said as he could have healed her.

"Leo I think Piper got Paige's," Phoebe said as she pulled Paige's lifeless body out from under the ones who still had her flesh between their lips but frozen in time.

"That's a problem because she's unconscious," Leo said while looking down at her.

"Oh god I think she's dead," Phoebe cried as she held onto Paige's hand.

"Phoebe she is a witch so the same thing will happen to her that happened to you," Leo tried to reassure.

"I will do the spell again and maybe you will get Paige's," Phoebe said and did the spell. Once it was complete Leo tried to orb but could not. Phoebe then tossed up a stick and tried to freeze it and it did not work.

"Ok I think I have her's," Phoebe said and grabbed Paige's leg as Leo walked over to them. She then closed her eyes and imagined the RV as she too felt the tingle coming from the feet all the way up her body. When she opened her eyes they were in the RV with the Greek and Andy both looking pretty astonished.

"That was cool," Andy said and his smile faded slightly when he saw the condition some of them were in. "Are they?"

"No she will be fine," Phoebe replied as she picked up Paige from under the arms and dragged her over to the couch. Leo took Piper to the back bedroom and put her next to Prue.

"Your be ok," he whispered into her ear and then went to get a wet towel. His hands were shaking as he cleaned off the blood caused from his rage infused punches.

"We need to be alone," Phoebe said and both Andy and Darrell nodded.

After they left along with the Greek, Phoebe slid down the side of the couch completely exhausted.

"Phoebe you need to heal Piper," Leo said as he went back to the bedroom.

"Leo I can't even think right now let alone try to tap into that, you told me it was the hardest one to learn," Phoebe said while still remaining seated mostly because she was about to vomit.

"I know you can do it Phoebe," Leo said from the bedroom. She stood up and felt a wave of dizziness come over her and even though she tried to get her balance it was a fruitless effort as she collapsed on the floor. Leo ran to her and checked her vital signs. She was alive but clearly to the point of exhaustion and her body just gave out. He gently put her next to Paige and went back to attending Piper.

To be continued...


	14. Cole of another sort

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. I will be going on Vacation next week for two whole weeks, yaaaaaaaaa. I plan on doing a lot of writing during that time.

I also made a mistake in the begging of the season 3 rewrite. They met Cole in the first episode but I did not come up with a way they met him in my version. I will go back and redo the first chapter as its needs some work anyway for underworld rising.

Chapter 14

Cole of another sort

Phoebe opened her eyes and the light above was silhouette by a dark outline. She blinked in attempts to get a clearer vision as a soft voice could be heard.

"Phoebe you ok?" Leo asks while putting a pillow under her head.

"Leo," she replied as his features became more defined. The soft green eyes and tender smile was a welcoming site.

"Yeah you fainted," he said and gave her some water. Phoebe sat up and inhaled deeply to fill her lungs with fresh oxygen.

"How long?" she asks.

"Just a few minutes," he replied and helped her stand so she could sit on the couch. She looked a crossed from her and could see Paige still not moving and her throat covered in dark dried blood.

"Is she still -," Phoebe asks not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes but it may just take her longer because she is not a full witch," he replied and looked into the bedroom where Piper and Prue were still laying down. Phoebe could tell he wanted to check on her and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go I will be ok," she said and he nodded gratefully as he limped to the bedroom. She took a drink of the water he brought her while coming to the fast conclusion that she was the only one left standing at the moment. She could already feel the pressure building up in her chest while looking over at her baby sister," Baby sister that is going to take some time to get used to," she said to herself. Paige's clothing was soaked in red and deep bite marks could be seen through the holes on her shirt where the fabric was torn away by hungry and relentless dead. If it wasn't the first time she saw it, she would have empty her stomach, but this was becoming all too familiar. Seeing her family ripped apart either physically or emotionally.

Leo checked Piper's temperature and put his ear on her chest. He could feel it rise and fall at normal pace but he could hear some cracking noises. He looked around for something to rap her ribs with as they may be broken or bruised. His lower lip was cut and her right eye was black and blue. The red marks around her neck were also becoming bruised and Leo glanced down at his hand that was bruised from hitting Dan repeatedly. He wished he kept hitting him as he looked at Piper with rage causing his lip to snare. For the first time he was not able to heal her and he promised silently to never leave her alone again. Prue was still lying there motionless and her eyes still half opened as her chest was rising much slower than Piper's. He knew her body was compensating by slowing everything down as she was in a state of shock, but she will need fluids soon if she did not come out on her own. He sat down on the bed to give his leg a rest while looking out the shattered window of the bedroom. The pieces of class scattered about seemed fitting for the predicament they were in. The need to put them back together like a sharp jagged jigsaw puzzle was his human reaction to seeing the mess and if Piper was awake she would already have a dust pan and broom in hand.

Phoebe decided to get some air and stepped outside as the conversation ceased from the other group members. She smiled a little at Andy who gave a weak smile back as Sheila's son was playing next to her. Phoebe felt uncomfortable as all eyes were on her and she put her hands in her back pocket out of her normal nervous reaction. She could either go back in and see her family dead, unconscious or in a catatonic state or she could stay and have the group asks her a million questions, either way she was in a pickle. She went back in to look for some candles and then find a secluded yet not far away place to call grams. Although she did not want to face her just yet after she heard what her Grandmother thought about her when she was young, but she needed help especially with Prue. After gathering what she needed she headed back out and told them she was going to clean up a little. She did not stay around long enough for anyone to ask why she did not use the RV and just walked into the woods that were close to the group.

The Greek was talking to Andy and once Phoebe was clear they continued their earlier conversation.

"How did he find them anyway?" the Greek asks referring to how Dan came a crossed the sisters.

"We were heading that way anyway, he may have seen them drive into the city and then just waited for one to be alone," Andy replied.

"You know if Dan and the other group are as bad as you say they are, then they may want revenge," Darrell said.

"He will lick his wounds and come looking for who did it to him. We need to get moving or find a better place to hide," Andy said.

"What about that girl you were trying to get out?" the Greek asks.

"There is not much I can do now, unless those sisters can do something, but considering the state they are in, I think not," Andy replied while looking back at the sisters RV.

"Too bad because there are some good genes in that family," the Greek said.

"What?" Andy asks.

"Come on their hot," the Greek replied.

"And come with a lot of baggage," Darrell said.

Phoebe found a clearing and sat the candles down on the wet ground. She then lit them and started the spell to call her Grams. It only took a few moments for her grandmother to appear. Phoebe felt a surge of guilt but was unsure why as she had trouble making eye contact.

"Phoebe how are you?" Grams ask as she could tell something was off.

"How the hell do we get home?" Phoebe replied.

"I told Piper that you need to find a way to get through what happened to you before you came here and we don't know how to get you back. You need to find out why you were sent here," Grams replied.

"Well there is a problem there, Piper is unconscious along with Prue and Paige are new found sister is dead," Phoebe said while her body started to shake.

"What?" Penny asks while putting her hand to her chest.

"She's not dead at least not for long I hope. She was bitten and ripped almost apart by those things."

Penny let out a sigh of relief," Dammit Phoebe you scared me half to death," she said and then rolled her eyes at the pun.

"Prue had a break down and Piper was almost beat to death by this words Dan," Phoebe continued as she felt that her grams was not getting the full picture of the events. Penny's face tightened when she heard the part about Piper as she was the heart of the family and with her down and out, it may be difficult to find a way to keep them together. She was also furious with anyone who would hurt her granddaughters.

"Phoebe the sooner you confront your issues the sooner you will find the answer to why you are here," Penny said.

"Yeah well its hard to confront anything considering you need to be conscious to do that Grams, Leo can't heal us and Paige is just learning her new powers. Dammit just for once can we get some help!" Phoebe said while clinching her fist and when Penny did not reply she just looked away and then blew out the candles as Penny stretched out her transparent hands in attempts to comfort before disappearing. Phoebe was walking away when Frank was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. She stopped and waited for him to either start screaming witch or run away in fear. But he just smiled a little and his eyes darken.

"Its about time you were alone, you're the youngest or used to be and you don't have an active power, sucks to be you," he said and moved away from the tree while blocking the exit. Phoebe backed up a little as she was not sure what he was up to.

"I hate witches and you are interfering with my plan," he said and changed into a demon. His red face with tattoos and sharp teeth looked familiar. She remembered seeing this demon in the book just a few months earlier.

"Balthazar," Phoebe said as she got into her fighting pose.

"How do you know me?" he sneered.

"Does it matter," Phoebe replied as he formed a fireball.

"No because after I am done killing you, I will go take care of your sisters. They should be easy to pick off now," he said and tossed the fireball at her. She dove out of the way as it hit a tree causing it to spark. After rolling for a few feet she got back up and while his attention was still in front of him, she did a flying kick using her levitation to cover more ground. She landed her feet into his side and he stumbled little but then just smiled at her attempt. He then materialized a knife and turned it one way then the other, like he was simulating the way he would stab her and then twist it in for good measure. She got to her feet and the demon was getting closer. His red arms were the size of her waist and he was at least 6 feet tall. The more she sized him up the more she backed up. She wanted to yell for help, but with her sisters down and not wanted to get the others hurt or just freak them out entirely she decided to try to get past him. She used her levitation to grab a high tree branch and kicked him in the chin. The impact was enough to send him on his back and she swung to get clear. She landed and made a run for the RV and the safety of the group. Phoebe emerged from the woods and ran to the group breathing heavily.

"Wally's?" the Greek asks while grabbing his gun.

"No Frank just tried to kill me," Phoebe said as Frank came out of the woods in his human form and tried not to look guilty.

"Is this true Frank?" Andy asks while standing in between him and Phoebe.

"Is what true, I just went to the bathroom," Frank replied.

"He is a demon," Phoebe blurted out and then realized how that sounded.

"A what?" Darrell asks.

"Ok I know how it sounds but trust me, he is not what you think he is," Phoebe replied.

"Frank has been with this group a lot longer then you have and he has saved my life a few times. Now you want me to believe you over him?" the Greek asks.

"Yes and he only did it to get your trust," Phoebe replied as she felt she was losing this argument.

"I saw her doing some kind of ritual, you want to talk about trust then why would you not do it in front of us," Frank asks in attempts to remove suspicion from him.

"What kind of ritual?" Andy asks.

"Oh for god's sake I just called my Grams to see if she knew anything and can't you see what he is doing, he is trying to change the subject," Phoebe replied.

"Think about it, they have all this power and they are still getting hurt not to mention they are still here, why wouldn't they just, and what do they call it, orb someplace safe?" Frank asks as his plan seemed to be working. Now all eyes were on Phoebe.

"Because we said we could help you," Phoebe replied while backing up to the door of the RV.

"Help us, so far we have been attacked more than before and now we have a not so friendly group that might want revenge for what you did," Frank said as some of the group members nodded a little.

"Phoebe can you give us a moment?" Darrell asks.

"Fine don't believe me but when he cuts your throats in the middle of the night, don't come crying to me," Phoebe replied and went back into the RV. She began to pace as Leo came out from the back bedroom.

"What was that about?" he asks as he could only hear a little of the conversation outside.

"Frank is a demon and he tried to kill me, but they don't believe me Leo," Phoebe replied.

"Oh god," he said.

"We are vulnerable right now and its Balthazar," Phoebe said and Leo's eyes widened.

"You need to do a protection spell so he can't shimmer in," Leo said while heading back to Piper.

"Sure like that ever works," Phoebe snapped back at him while going into the bedroom. "Prue I really need you to wake up now," she said while holding her hand.

"Phoebe you can't force it you will just need to try," he said while using the crank to close the steel over the window. He did not want anyone to hear what was going on or any plans they might make. "Close the others," he said and she used the two other cranks to close the steel windows.

"See they are hiding something," Frank said while everyone was looking at the RV.


	15. A New Dawn

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Charmedfanforver: Thanks for the kind words and welcome to the story.

Chapter 15

A New Dawn

_Two days earlier:_

Cole was standing in the silent Manner basement as he conjured a table to do some dark alchemy. With a wave of his hand the table vanished leaving only behind himself and the small concoction he made. His shadow began to separate from him and with a quick stern look it moved back into place behind him.

"This stays between us got it," Cole said and the dark head nodded in agreement. "It's time to test the theory of the stone tape. I need to see what the girls were talking about before they left." He finished and poured the lavender liquid onto the concrete floor in hopes to get it to talk. The stone tape theory, is that some stone like limestone or quartz can store energy and in some ways record the past like a videotape. It generates reoccurring phenomenon which appears in a transparent and ghostly form and devoid of intelligent interaction. The liquid seeped into the concrete like a sponge and then above him he could hear footsteps and muffled voices. He smiled a little at his plan may have worked as he carefully ascended the staircase that led into the kitchen. Cole open the door slowly and could see transparent figures moving about. At first the conversation seemed normal, sisterly talk but once their white-lighter orbed in, it all changed. The name Lady Laois came up and Cole smiled as he knew exactly who she was. Occasionally the figures would flash in and out like a bad recording as more information was conveyed and released by the nexus that help store the energy as well as the limestone floor in the basement. He got what he needed as the images disappeared along with the voices.

"New York, looks like were going on a little trip" he said to his shadow and shimmered away.

_Present time:_

Phoebe finished up a spell she has been working on for the last 10 minutes to keep the demon from shimmering in as Leo kept an eye out through a hole in the steel to make sure no one was coming.

"Why is it so dark?" Piper asks as she came out of the bedroom holding her side and leaning against the door frame.

"Piper," Leo said and smiled as he went over to her.

"Ok what happened?" she asks and then covered her mouth as she saw Paige.

"A lot," Phoebe replied while lighting the small piece of paper she was writing onto activate the spell.

"She will be ok," Leo said and helped Piper sit down. She cringed as a sharp pain went through her side.

"Awe, wait how did you guys get to me?" Piper asks.

"Paige orbed to you and then it went awry, she had trouble orbing back. Clift note version, we ended up surrounded by zombies and she got bitten and attacked," Phoebe replied as Piper looked into the bedroom.

"And Prue?" Piper asks.

"That would be a nervous breakdown, see Piper you missed all the fun," Phoebe replied as both Piper and Leo looked a little concerned at her answer. "Oh and Frank is a demon."

"is there anything else like the sky is falling, pigs can fly anything?" Piper asks as her mind was still trying to grasp all of it.

"Nope that's it," Phoebe said.

"Honey are you ok?" Leo asks.

"I think he broke a rib. I don't like this worlds Dan," Piper replied as she tried to take a deep breath in but could only go halfway before she had to stop.

"We did the power swap spell but the white-lighter part never came to me and with Paige being – well dead right now her power is in limbo and we can't do it anymore," Leo said.

"Yeah I tried to heal you but all I did was levitate, I think the witch has to be a alive in order for her power to truly swap again, Sorry," Phoebe said.

"Its ok, its mostly bruises. How long have they been like that?" Piper asks.

"Prue at least 24 hour's and Paige about half that," Phoebe replied as Piper looked at Leo's hands. She put one in her small hands and then looked up at him.

"Piper I kind of lost it. After I saw you and the state you were in, the moment he entered the room I just lost it," Leo said and lowered his head feeling ashamed. Piper put her other hand under his chin and gently forced him to look at her.

"Leo its ok, trust me I don't blame you," Piper said and then put her and on the side of his face. She could feel stumbles of hair from the lack of shaving and see dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I honestly don't remember, it's weird when I had my powers I never really got tired," he replied as small moans could be heard coming from Paige. Phoebe stood up quickly as Leo stood and went to check on her.

"Leo be careful," Piper said as she was not sure if Paige would be affected or not. Paige opened her eyes and then sat up looking dazed as she examined where she was.

"Dam I'm back in the RV, I really hoped this was all a really bad dream," Paige said and pressed her lips together in disappointment of the realization it was not. Phoebe smiled cheerfully and hugged her. While both Piper and Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back to the living," Piper said.

"Living nightmare," Paige said as she looked at her clothing," Ewe I smell."

"Yeah just a little," Phoebe said while finishing her hug.

"Okay so now all we have to do is fix Prue," Piper said and then she noticed someone was missing," Where is Andy?"

"Outside talking to Darrell, apparently he was going to leave that group because of their violent nature but he was protecting a girl and that kept him with them," Leo replied.

"I am going to take a shower," Paige said and headed off to the bathroom.

"Wait Paige can you try to heal Piper," Leo asks.

"Leo let her get her energy back I know personally just how hard that power is to tap into," Piper said as Paige continued to the bathroom.

Outside of the RV the group was discussing what to do with the sisters.

"Why don't we just have them go their way and we will go ours?" the Greek suggested.

"They won't go for that, you can't trust them they'll probably come back and kill you," Frank said.

"One of them saved my son which would have taken her life in the process if it wasn't for their rear blood," Sheila chimed in.

"They kidnapped him," Frank said while pointing to Andy.

"Yeah that is something I'm still trying to figure out," Andy said.

"The oldest one took you because I guess in her world you don't exist any more, your dead," Darrell said as he had a conversation with Prue before she collapsed.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" Andy asks.

"You guys used to be boyfriend and girlfriend or really close," Darrell replied.

"I don't even know her," Andy said.

"Could we get back to our earlier discussion about what to do with them," the Greek asks.

"They have a lot of powers from what I can tell so I don't know what we can do to stop them if they want to hurt us," Darrell replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Phoebe, Piper and Leo emerged from the RV. The other group stood together except for Frank who kept his distance from both. Phoebe kept her eye on him as they came out.

"I know you don't believe her but Phoebe would not make that up and believe me when I say demons are always trying to kill us," Piper said.

"And why would that be, because don't you both travel in the same circles?" Frank asks.

"No we don't and don't play naive Frank or is it Balthazar?" Piper asks when they heard rustling coming from the tree line close to their camp. Everyone's attention was now focused on what could possibly be making ominous noise except for Phoebe who kept her eye on Frank, as he kept watching her. Andy and the others took out their guns ready to fire as someone stumbled out of the woods. He landed face first and then slowly rose as they tried to figure out if he was dead or alive. When he raised his head is glaze over white eyes were the first indicator and the pale chalk like skin was the second.

"Frank?" the Greek asks as they looked from the one to the other and Phoebe could not help but smile as Balthazar was now shown for what he really was. He exhaled deeply while closing his eyes for a moment realizing he made a crucial mistake of not finishing off Frank. He changed his appearance and was now the red demon that Phoebe already had an encounter with.

"Told you," Phoebe said while getting Piper's attention. "Freeze him."

Piper put up her hands but Balthazar would not stay frozen for long as he began to fight through it while the others were trying to understand what was happening. The dead Frank was getting closer and the Greek had no choice but to finish him off while Balthazar formed a fireball. Sheila grabbed her son and used her body as a shield as the demon was trying to make a choice of who to take down first.

"We could really use Prue right now," Piper said while continuing to try to freeze him but instead froze the group as the gun went off. For the most part the scene was frozen as the dead Frank had a bullet only inches away from his head and everyone else was still including Leo while she and Phoebe backed up a little.

"You're making my targets too easy," he said and tossed a fireball at Andy's back.

"No," Piper said and tried to freeze it but her weakened state along with her injured ribs caused her to cringe and go to her knees.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she held on to her. Just before the fireball was about to hit Andy it went right back to Balthazar, hitting him square in the chest and sending him back. When he got to his feet he could see the oldest standing beside her sisters as the youngest emerged from the RV.

"You don't touch him," Prue said as she got in front of Andy.

"Prue's back," Phoebe said while helping Piper stand. Balthazar looked from one to the others and knew he was outnumbered as Paige was now seeing a demon for the first time in her life. He shimmered away as the scene unfroze and the bullet finished its trajectory into Frank's head. They all jumped a little as the sound broke the silence.

"Where did the other one go?" Andy asks when he turned around.

"To live and fight another day," Prue replied as she looked into his eyes.

"When did you wake up?" Andy asks.

"Just-in-time," Prue replied as her other sisters came over to her.

"Hay look who is not sleeping beauty anymore," Piper said and Prue looked horrified when she saw Piper.

"What happened?" Prue asks.

"Oh Prue I don't have the energy, ask them," Piper replied and headed back to the RV.

"You ok?" Leo asks the once catatonic sister.

"It's hard to explain but I think I have our answer to the problem at hand, as for the other stuff, yeah that's going to take therapy," Prue replied and went back to the RV.

"Um guys we are still a little confused here," Darrell said as the sisters went back to their makeshift home.

"Well that makes two of us," Paige replied and shut the door.

"So Frank was a demon?" Sheila ask.

"No the demon took on Frank's appearance," Andy replied.

"Like sleep was easy to come by before now it's going to be impossible," Sheila said.

Back in the RV Paige finished up drying her hair and used a blanket to cover her self up as the water was ice cold. They explained what occurred while she was out and after a few moments of absorbing it all she just shook her head slightly.

"You said you have a answer?" Piper asks.

"An Army," Prue replied but only received confused looks." We can handle a few of these things but not when there's 50 or 60. It drains our powers completely," she continued but still again confused looks.

"Okay I think we were sent here to gather an army to fight the Queen of wands. She has powers yes they are much more than ours but that doesn't mean they can't be drained making her vulnerable.

"They could not just put that in a letter," Piper said through her teeth.

"Piper it's only a guess and we still have to find a way to get them back with us without infecting our world," Prue said.

"A portal," Phoebe said.

"But how do we keep them from infecting everyone?" Paige asks.

"We put them on a different plane, like the ghostly plane?" Phoebe replied.

"That could work," Piper said as a knock at the door made them stop the talking. Phoebe got up and answered it.

"Here this belonged to Frank, I know that Prue can use a gun so considering you may have saved us again I think it should be hers," the Greek said and handed it to Phoebe which immediately caused a premonition.

She could see Balthazar in the woods as Frank was finishing up going to the bathroom. The moment Frank turned around a knife was jabbed into his chest and then Balthazar took on his appearance. She came out of the premonition and just smiled awkwardly while the Greek was waiting for some kind of reply. She shut the door and he stood there for a moment a little confounded.

"Well I know what happened to Frank," Phoebe said as she put the gun on the table. She explained her premonition as they began to continue their earlier conversation.

"Maybe since they think we are one of them they will follow us?" Piper asks.

"Unfortunately I do think it's wearing off at least on us, but it just happened to Paige so it may be fresh," Phoebe replied.

"So I lead them into this portal?" Paige asks.

"According to my premonition we all do," Phoebe replied.

"And we also go jumping off cliffs," Piper reminded her.

"Maybe not I think there was water over the cliff. Water can store and create a lot of energy for the supernatural maybe that's what we will make the portal out of," Phoebe said.

"I don't know why would I be in a helicopter and not with you?" Leo asks.

"Because I think we used a helicopter to draw their attention. Okay I know it's confusing but maybe in the original time line we did not know what was going on. Now that we know because of my premonition it would change the outcome," Phoebe replied.

"The Greek he knows how to fly one," Leo said.

"So we have a plan?" Piper asks.

"Yeah but we're going to need to experiment with making portals we have only done maybe one or two in our lifetime," Prue replied.

"There are four of us now so in a way we just got an extra power boost," Phoebe said while looking at Paige.

Balthazar shimmered into an abandoned building and began to pace the room. He needed to calm himself down so he changed into his human form, Cole.

"Fuck!" he said as now his leverage was gone. "How could I be so stupid I should finished him off, " he said and looked into a old mirror that was mostly covered with a film of dust. "Its because you love her," the reflection said back and he backed away a little as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the mirror.

To be continued...


	16. The Calm before the storm

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

The Calm before the storm

The sisters decided to give themselves a day or so before attempting a portal as Paige and Piper needed time to rest. Prue and Phoebe worked on a spell but without the book, it was all a matter of luck if it would work or not. Once they were satisfied with the first spell, Prue went outside to get some air. Andy was standing near a small fire they set up in the middle of camp. She glanced over at him and could not believe how every feature was identical to the other one she knew. He looked up from the crackling fire in their eyes met. For some reason she had the need to run as her stomach tightened in her nerves seemed to fire. She gave him a small smile and then gathered the courage to approach him. Luckily there was no one else around as everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Earlier that evening Phoebe and Piper came up with a spell to hide them from anyone who may be passing by with a invisibility spell just in case Dan's group was looking for them. As for the demon, one of them would have to stay up because they were not sure if the protection spell would work. Prue put her hands in her pocket and kept her eyes on the fire as she made her way to him. She remembered how much he love the outdoors and he seemed comfortable as he attended the fire. After a few moments of silence she decided to explain her actions.

"Andy I know they told you why I did it, but -," she began to say.

"Prue I'm sorry for your loss but you can't expect me to be like him," Andy said.

"I know trust me I know but you have no idea how much you look like him and talk like him," Prue said while picking up a stick to poke the fire with no actual purpose of doing so.

"You must have really loved him," Andy said and Prue closed her eyes holding back tears.

"I did and I am sorry, I just lost control for a moment," she said.

"You don't seem like the one who loses control often," he said as her demeanor and posture was one of a strong and determined woman even though he has only known her for a short time.

"Well we had a lot happened to us before we even got here."

"Care to talk about it?" he asks.

"No its way to complicated," she replied.

"That seems to be the theme with your family," he said and Prue chuckled a bit.

"Oh you noticed we have a theme?"

"You know I do have a lot of questions about your powers, I kind of always believed this stuff existed but never really talked about it to anyone, especially Darrell he thinks I'm just crazy," he said.

"Yeah he thought that in our world too," Prue said as she tossed the small stick into the dying fire.

"Just out of curiosity do you normally pick up men by knocking them out and tying them up?" he asks.

"Only the ones I like," Prue replied and for a brief moment she forgot where she was and it seemed like old times with him. Andy could not understand why he was not angry with her but somehow he felt close to her, like he has known her all his life.

"Darrell said you've known me since high school," he said in hopes to get more information from this mysterious woman.

"Actually since we were kids, Piper would freeze you a lot so I could kiss you on the cheek, you would never let me do it because you hated girls and thought we were yucky," Prue said.

"That didn't happen when we got older right, not that I would complain about two beautiful women having their way with me, but I would like to be aware." he said and Prue wrinkle her face at the thought of sharing him with one of her sisters.

"No it was just the two of us. We were on and off for years but right before you died, we were getting closer," she said and looked away from him. Andy could see her light blue eyes crystallize as water began to form over them. "We did not know we had powers until we were older because our grandmother wanted us to have a normal childhood, so she bound them," she continued.

Andy pressed his lips together and decided not to asks what all that meant. "So how did I die?"

"The way you lived, by protecting others" she replied

Piper was in the small bathroom when Leo knocked at the door.

"I will be a few," she said thinking it was one of her sisters.

"Its me," Leo said from the other side of the door. She opened it and let him in.

"And we thought our bathroom was small," she said while Leo moved around her and to the other side.

"I like it," he said and sat down on the commode. "How are you feeling?" he asks as he put his hands around her waist.

"Um sore and filthy," Piper replied and gingerly tried to take off her blouse but her rib injury made that task very difficult.

"Let me help you," he said and lifted it over her head without having to stand. Piper was short and even when Leo was sitting down his head came to the bottom of her chin.

"Thanks," she said as he looked at her upper body. She had bruises around her ribs and on her arms were the rope went around her chest. "Leo I'm ok," she said noticing the concern on his face.

"Did he -?" he asks but did not want to complete the question.

"No just got a little to punchy," Piper replied and then began to try to take off her pants." Dammit," she said when she could not bend down to get them off.

"Here let me do that for you," he said and pulled them down. "I am the master of removing pants."

"Are you now," Piper said while running her hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Yap I take mine off all the time," he said and kissed her belly button.

"Oh sweetie you may not want to go there until after my shower," she said and he gave it a little thought and then nodded.

"The water will be cold," he said while beginning to undress himself.

"Well its hot outside so it will feel good and once we are done, I want Paige to try to heal you," he said.

"Considering I can't even take off my own clothes, that may be a good idea," she replied and turned on the water.

Phoebe was working on the portal spell as Paige was asking questions about everything.

"Ok so we can cast spells, use telekinesis, Piper can freeze stuff and Prue can -?"

"Pretty much everything," Phoebe said with a little jealousy in her voice.

'Oh, but you get premonitions and what else?"

"Levitate because you just never know when you need to float in midair," Phoebe replied while using her hands to animate the floating.

"That's cool," Paige said," So what do you think they are doing in there?"

"I hope just showering, considering the state they are both in," Phoebe replied.

"Hay can we do a spell to make a man?"

"No Paige that would fall under personal gain, and trust me if we could without consequence, I would have one by now," Phoebe replied.

"I don't think Prue likes me," Paige said as she looked outside and could see Prue talking to Andy.

"Paige she has had a lot going on and bonding is not on her radar right now," Phoebe replied.

"You said that something happened before you came here, what was it?"

"Sweetie right now we need to figure out how to do this portal, and then bring all the Wally's we can to it so when we get back we will have a sisterly conversation," Phoebe replied as Piper and Leo came out of the bathroom. Piper was using a towel to dry her hair while Leo limped over to the couch to rest his leg.

"Wll you guys are a fine pare," Phoebe said.

"Hay Paige could you try to heal Piper now?" Leo asks and Paige immediately stopped breathing." Paige."

"I don't know if I can," she humbly said.

"We could do the power swaps spell again and see if Leo gets her's," Piper suggested.

"Ok here goes nothing," Phoebe said and did the spell. Small blue and white orbs left their body's and hovered for a moment until finally moving into their new bodies. They all looked at each other uncertain of what power they received as Leo put his hands on Piper and the familiar orange glow came from his hands. The bruises faded along with her soreness as his leg healed as well.

"Looks like Leo got it," Phoebe said and then looked at Paige who used to be standing next to her but was now gone. "Paige?"

"Up here," Paige said as she was up against the roof of the RV," How do I get down?"

"Um just think of the ground," Phoebe replied.

"What if I just keep going I could end up in China," Paige said.

"Or that is ridiculous," Piper said not sure as she looked at Leo who just shrugged his shoulders. "Paige just do what Phoebe said but don't think of China," she said.

"What the hell?" Prue said as she came in.

"Power swap spell, she has mine," Phoebe replied and Prue just looked at her new hovering sister who was already starting to lose what color she had in her face.

"Got it," Prue said and went to get a drink.

"Guys this is not funny," Paige said noticing some of them were trying to hide their laughter.

"Leo could you go get her?" Piper asks and Leo floated up and pulled her back down.

"Ok just don't lift your arms up or anything until we switch back," Phoebe said and began to do the spell.

"Wait what if Leo could orb us home?" Piper asks.

"Piper it probably won't work it's not really his power, and we need the Wally's remember," Prue replied as Leo did attempt to orb back to the manner but found he could not.

"She is right I just tried," he said and Phoebe did the spell to get their powers back to their rightful owner.

Piper began to prepare dinner as everyone else started to relax. Tomorrow they were going to attempt to create a portal and find a few of the dead to send through it. There was still the question of how to get home and hoped that the portal would accomplish both and make the spell that the woman did to were off.

"Piper when you were bitten, did you get odd dreams?" Prue asks.

"Oh the one where you see them all eating?"

"Yeah that's the one," Prue said.

"Welcome to the club," Phoebe said as she too has experienced those dreams.

"Does that mean I will get them too?" Paige asks.

"Wouldn't want to leave you out," Piper replied with a smile as she put the food on the table. It was scrambled eggs again but it was something.

"Oh by the way Andy is coming with us," Prue blurted out while everyone's mouth was full.

To be continued...


	17. Moving on

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and my inspiration for this chapter came from a song, called feeling good by Nine Simone. There is a link out on my profile, take a listen as you read the last part of this chapter, when Phoebe is in the shop.

Chapter 17

Moving on

Everyone almost choked on their food after Prue told them that Andy was coming with them. She continued to eat refusing to look at them knowing disapproval awaited.

"Prue you can't just bring him back with us, he is not part of our world," Phoebe said while cleaning off some of the food that escaped her mouth and made its place on her chest.

"It's not open for discussion," Prue said continuing to keep her face downwards.

"Honey I know how much you love him, but even for you this is extreme," Piper added.

"He was an inspector in our world, just as he is in this one. All he needs to do this to say he faked his death because he was undercover, so it won't be a problem," Prue said and got up to put her dish in the sink. Paige normally has an opinion about everything but remained quiet as she continued to eat. She could not understand her other sisters disapproval of what Prue wanted to do as she too was contemplating searching for her foster parents.

"I can't believe he just agreed to that," Leo said.

"He does not have anyone left in this world except for Darrell and Sheila, but they are in our world and they know who and what we are, like I said its not open for discussion," Prue said and went back outside.

"Okay its official she's lost it," Phoebe said.

"Why are you guys so upset with her, I can't blame her?" Paige asks.

"Paige we have no idea what kind of complications it will create, I don't think this was part of the plan," Piper replied.

"Yeah but we are not sure of the plan and maybe this is a bonus, like a reward," Paige said.

"You know what I'm too tired to worry about it, we will discuss this in the morning," Piper said and headed off to the bedroom. Leo finished cleaning off his plate, when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," Leo said and opened the door.

"Were moving on in the morning, there is a river about 10 miles ahead and we need to replenish water supply and gas," the Greek said and Leo nodded as he shut the door.

"Good we can try our water portal at the river," Phoebe said while stretching her body.

"Get some rest we will have a long day ahead of us," Leo said and went to the bedroom.

Paige and Phoebe got the beds ready as Prue was outside talking to Andy. They both fell asleep and did not hear her come in late in the hour. The next morning everyone was getting everything ready to go as Andy moved into their RV. He did not have much in the way of personal items as he was kidnapped from the other group but Darrell gave him some T-shirts and pants.

Paige was setting the beds back to their traveling configuration and whispered to Phoebe. "They're not going to do any hanky-panky at night right next to us, are they?"

"Paige," Phoebe whispered back as she put the cushions back on the couch.

"I'm just saying," Paige said as Piper and Leo came out of the back bedroom dressed and ready for the day.

Prue was helping Andy put his things away in a cabinet above the couch.

"Are you sure they're okay with this?" he asks.

"Yeah and its not their decision it's mine and yours," Prue replied.

Leo took the driver seat with Piper next to him as they began to move following the Greek and the others. Phoebe did a spell earlier that morning to fix the Windows so they could drive without being splattered by bugs. For the most part the drive was silent as no one really knew what to think about Andy and how this was all going to play out in the end. Piper was concerned that Prue would get hart broken again as this may backfire. Phoebe was drifting in and out of sleep as her nightmares of both the odd and unusual, including ones that reminded her of what her grandmother said when she was a teenager rumbled through her head like an ominous thunderstorm. Occasionally getting flashes of flesh and blood and seen herself as one of the dead meandering about aimlessly in an abandoned city. She woke up with a start and took in a deep breath.

"You ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah just a bad dream," Phoebe replied as the RV came to a stop. "Oh what now?"

"The river," Piper replied.

They all got out as the Greek grabbed a long hose and a pump so he could begin the process of filling the RVs tanks with water.

"Keep a look out," the Greek said to Darrell and he went about his task as the sisters came down to the river.

"So how do we do this?" Paige asks.

"Not sure first time doing this kind of portal, so it should be interesting," Phoebe replied.

"Are we going to need a Wally?" Piper asks.

"There might be one lingering about," Prue said and she headed off into the woods with Andy.

"Prue be careful," Piper said as she disappeared behind the tree line.

"Is it me or is she more stubborn than a mull?" Paige asks.

"She would call it confidence," Phoebe said while pulling out the piece of paper she wrote on earlier.

"Okay lest try this," Piper said while Sheila walked over to them with her son. She was curious to see how magic worked and to see if the portal would indeed open.

"Paige light the candle on the right and Piper light the one on the left after I say the first part. Oh and Prue's the one who said we should do this in Latin," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"It makes it stronger, according to her," Phoebe replied. "Nexus Oucara, Fuormata exz Iontoara, Krotos," she continued and Paige lit her candle. "Wualu aht Khemahra Femata exz Kruotiis," she said and Piper lit hers.

At first there was nothing and Phoebe shook her head in defeat as she already believed it was her fault. Then, the small river that moved at a gentle pace began to pick up the speed, not in the way of more water being added just in the way of increasing its flow. In front of them a whirl whole began to form and as the water was now falling into the newly formed crevice a spray came out of the center. Prue emerged from the woods with a fresh zombie as Andy used a long stick with the rope attached at the end around its neck to keep it at bay. It was trying to bite Andy as it stretched out its arms in a fruitless attempt. Sheila held onto her son tightly as they both watched the mist swirl and flash with bright white light. In some ways it looked like a Tesla coil with streams of white energy beaming out of the center but was held in place by the circumference of the mist.

"I got one," Prue said while walking up to the portal.

"So we just toss him in?" Paige asks.

"I guess so," Prue said and took the long stick from Andy and then forced the Wally close to the edge of the river.

"You know this is going to freak anyone out who happens to be in the coastal plain," Piper said.

"Yeah," Paige said with a snort.

"They're not exactly flesh so they won't have to worry about being eaten," Leo said and Piper just patted him on the back as he sometimes did not get sarcasm.

"Here goes nothing," Prue said and with a firm push the dead went into the portal and Piper blew out the candles and the portal closed causing the river to go back to its normal function.

"Unfortunately we won't know if it worked until we need to use it again," Piper said.

"At least we know we can create one," Paige said and they all headed back to the RV.

"Prue were there a lot of Wally's out there?" Phoebe asks.

"No we just lucked out and found one close, why?" Prue replied.

"Just asking," Phoebe said.

After the RVs were filled with water and gas from the cars on the interstate, the continued their drive as the Ohio and were halfway through Indiana. The Greek wanted to stop to get some supplies near a shopping center. They all broke off into groups as they pulled up to the numerous stores that were connected to each other.

"Try to make this quick there is a lot of places people can hide here including Wally's. If there's trouble run back to your RV and hit the horn three times," the Greek said in they all agreed. Prue and Piper went into the pharmaceutical store as Paige and Phoebe went to the one next to it. It was mostly a knickknack store and had assorted items most of which were not useful.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Paige said while looking apologetic to Phoebe.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Phoebe asks.

"Really," Paige replied feeling like a scolded child.

"Go I don't think there's much in here for us anyway," Phoebe said and Paige took off as she was close to an unfortunate accident.

Phoebe cautiously began to look down some of the Isles and took time to pick up the small little statues of fairies and other mythical creatures. Most of them were covered with dust and grime and at one time would have been picked up for novelty or last-minute gifts. She was so fixated on the little dragonfly that she was unaware of the Wally's standing a few feet from her, until she heard the small moan that usually came from them. She looked to her left and then stumbled back a bit as there were at least six or so. Normally she would have already been tackled to the ground and became a chew toy, but because of being bitten and transformed in some way they were just staring into space. She began to back up why her heart pounded and her breath sharp and quick. All she wanted to do was run and when she turned to head for the door she stopped as the glimmer of two ornate long knifes got her attention. They were sitting on a display to be admired but she was not about to look at the fine detail of the Celtic design. She was tired of running, tired of fear and she took the knifes off the display and gripped them tightly. She then looked at the walking dead with a new approach. The one thing she felt strong about was her fighting ability and it was time to shine. She was tired of standing by while her sisters started the attack, tried of feeling helpless at times. Blood and guts were just the small price to pay for her to feel free. She stepped forward and stood in the center of them. They stopped not sure what to make of her as for the most part they saw her as one of them. The shelves were lined with cheap plastic supplies of Mermaids and fake flowers. She plunged the knife into the head of one to her side and then kicked it right in the chest sending it backward as the knife slid out as the one she stabbed went into the shelf, causing the small assortment of gifts to go flying off. The dragonfly statue glimmered a bit as the sun hit it. She then stabbed the next one on the other side with the other knife. She used every part of her body to take them out one at a time. It was not much of a competition but all the tension she has felt for months now was releasing with each strike. Blood splattered on everything around her as she stayed focused on every movement. Sweat mixed with their body fluids covered her as Piper and Prue stepped in to check their sister who was taking way too long. They stopped when they saw Phoebe standing with the two long knifes painted red with Wally's parts and shelves toppled over with its contents scatter about the small shop. She had her back to them as she was breathing heavily.

"Phoebe," Piper whispered and when her younger sister turned her eyes were no longer lost but filled with purpose as she gave a small grin. Phoebe walked past them while sliding the knifes though her belt loops on the back of her pants.

"She seems back," Prue said.

"Or something else," Piper said and they both left the small shop.

To be continued…


	18. Speak your mind

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Just to get readers caught up with what happened to them before they ended up in this alternative reality. The story started in underworld rising, here is what occurred.

Prue was raped by the man who tried to do it when she was 17 but when they went back she could not get away from him.

Piper is feeling enormous guilt for the girl who committed suicide because of her actions.

Phoebe is feeling worthless as she overheard her grandmother when she was a teenager talking to her mother about her lack of responsibility and that she would not amount to anything.

Chapter 18

Speak your mind

Piper was making the bed in the backroom when Phoebe came in and closed the door. No one really talked to her after what happened in the store mostly because they understood. They got what they needed and were back on the desolate road occasionally having to use their RVs as battling rams to get through.

"Hay need some help?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure but you usually don't make your bed," Piper replied while tossing her one end of the sheet.

"Why I just mess it up again when I go to bed," Phoebe said and got a snide look from Piper.

"Yeah your logic is undeniable," Piper said with a smile.

"Piper I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't you think its odd, you know Andy being here and Dan and now Andy is all 'I will go with you' he does not even know was that will," Phoebe replied as she tucked the sheet under the mattress.

"Phoebe what are you saying?"

"That may be he is a demon, I mean we were already attacked by one and I think it was Balthazar from our world and not this one," Phoebe replied as she kept an eye on the door.

"The last thing I want to do is tell Prue that Andy is a demon, she is barely hanging on as it is," Piper said while putting the pillow in its casing.

"So we just let her do this?"

"Phoebe I can't say I have not thought about it, that the odds of running into everyone like this, is not a weird coincidence, but I just can't do that right now," Piper replied.

"We could test him," Phoebe suggested.

"Sure will stab him in the heart see if he blows up," Piper said in her normal sarcastic tone.

"What about the warlock test?"

"If he's a warlock but if you're right and we are going to open up all kinds of heart ache for her," Piper replied.

"Its better than being dead," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe I know you're on some kind of kick right now about going all Rambo on evil's ass but that doesn't mean we start using the group," Piper said.

"Oh is that what you think this is, a kick?" Phoebe asks as her eyes narrowed and Piper went to reply but she just shook her head side to side and left the room.

"Hay we are not done," Piper said while holding the comforter and when she realized her helper was not coming back, her body slumped slightly.

Phoebe came out of the bedroom clearly disheveled as she walked past Prue and Paige.

"What were you and Piper argument about?" Paige asks.

"Probably that Phoebe sucks when it comes to making the bed, Piper is kind of a neat freak," Prue replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks.

"It was a joke Phoebe," Prue replied.

"No because I usually suck everything right."

"Um I heard you kicked some zombie ass today," Paige jumped in and hopes to calm the situation.

"What is up with you?" Prue asks as she was now to her feet.

"Really Prue, I mean you're just making decisions without even considering anyone else and you're asking what's wrong with me!" Phoebe replied as she straightened her body as though ready for a fight.

"Because these decisions have nothing to do with you," Prue said as Piper came out of the back bedroom because of the commotion and immediately stood next to Phoebe as she was afraid what she would say.

"Of course these decisions have everything to do with us, did you ever think that it was really convenient that Indy was here," Phoebe said as Piper grabbed her younger sister's hand and squeezed. Phoebe pulled away as she hated being told what to say.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Prue asks.

"Nothing Prue," Piper said through her teeth while looking at Phoebe.

"No I'm not to be told to shut up, I'm not a baby anymore, and I am an adult. I think Andy is a demon and Dan considering what he did to Piper," Phoebe replied in her voice did not waiver. Prue bit her lower lip slightly and her jaw tightened.

"Prue we don't know anything yet and I'm sure he is not," Piper said as she could tell her oldest was about to unleash.

"Don't take up for her Piper like she said she is an adult and she should own what she said," Prue said as Piper began to play with her hands in front of her. Paige could feel the tension in the small accommodations worked like a vacuum and begin to suck out any of the oxygen in the room.

"Guys we don't we just talk about this calmly," Paige suggested and then wished she did not as both Phoebe's and Prue's eyes were now set on her, as though she was a uninvited guest at an exclusive party.

"Paige stay out of it," Prue said and set her eyes back on Phoebe.

"Oh that's nice Prue because now you have to younger sisters to control," Phoebe said as Piper took in a deep breath and Paige whom was not one to just take any kind of tongue lashing, stood up from her seat.

"Phoebe is right in your decisions do affect all of us, it was because of you that Piper was taken in the first place because 'you decided to kidnap one of them' for god's sake he does not even know you in this world," Paige said as she put her hands on her hip.

"You don't know me Paige and you don't know anything about us or what we have gone through," Prue said as her body shook slightly.

"Your right I don't know you, and I don't know what you have gone through, because one you won't tell me and two I was given up at birth!" Paige yelled as she left the RV, slamming the door behind her.

Prue looked at Piper who was giving her that look she knew too well over the years, a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"Don't give me that look," Prue said and left the RV as well.

"Well that went well," Piper said and sat down.

"She doesn't get it," Phoebe said and sat down a crossed from her. Piper looked up through her hands that were cradling her face as her elbows rested on the table.

"What?"

"Piper you know that I am right, so why didn't you defend me more?"

"Phoebe I did the best I could without turning her against me as well and for the record I'm not completely convinced you're right," Piper said as her hands uncovered her face.

"Right you usually do take her side," Phoebe said and before Piper could reply to that statement, Phoebe was gone too and she was now left alone in the RV.

Prue was talking to Andy when Phoebe stepped out of the RV. Their eyes only met for a moment but there was a lot said through that contact. Phoebe headed off into one direction across from the interstate as Paige was already looking for a quiet place to think.

"Is everything ok?" Andy asks.

"Yeah its fine I just need to alone time," Prue said and headed off in the opposite direction of any of her sisters as the sun was beginning to set.

"Prue be careful," Andy said as Leo came out from the tree line and bumped into Prue.

"Hay," he said awaiting some kind of apology but when he did not get one he just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the RV.

Piper was cleaning as it helped her focus and relax after the argument when Leo came in.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh just destroying our wonderful sister connection," Piper replied and Leo just looked at her confused.

Prue made her way to a clearing and just started to pace as the words that Phoebe said ran through her mind like small razor blades.

"He is not a demon, he can't be," she said as the sun was lowering faster now after crusting the horizon.

Paige also found a secluded place and sat down on a tree stump.

"Great I find out that I have sisters and they turn out to be crazy," she said while her small shadow was dimming because of the lack of sunlight.

Phoebe stood in a field with tall grass and picked up a sad looking stick that at one point was attached to them majestic tree.

"Phoebe," a familiar voice said piercing the darkness and overshadowing the crickets and other nightly noises.

"Grams?" Phoebe said as she saw her grandmother standing only a few feet away.

"Yes and why did you do that how could you hurt Prue that way?" Penny said.

"What?" Phoebe asks while tears threatened to escape her already weary eyes.

"She has protected you or her life and now you turn against, see I knew you have not changed, you are still the selfish and responsible girl I knew," Penny said and Phoebe began to stumble backwards as the words from her grandmother or like fire on her skin.

Piper was working on dinner as Leo was watching her.

"I understand why Phoebe thinks that way, I mean she's right its kind of a weird coincidence," Piper said as Leo gave a small smile as his eyes darkened. He looked over and saw a kitchen knife on the table that Piper was using to cut some greens they found along the way. He quietly picked it up and put it behind his back.

"I think that Phoebe is just paranoid," he said as he approached her.

"Leo be serious," Piper said as she looked up from the small sink and saw his reflection. She could always tell when something was off with him, mostly because of eyes that were always loving but these were different, they were hate filled.

Paige heard rustling coming from the trees around her. She stood up as he looked in all directions thinking at first it was the Wally's but when two men came out of the woods that she did not recognize, nor were they the walking dead, she tried to orb. She closed her eyes tight and thought of the RV but because of her lack of practice she ended up right back where she was as the two men formed energy balls.

"Oh god," she said as she was not used to fighting demons on a regular basis.

"Wrong." one said as he tossed it at her.

Prue stopped her pacing when four demons came out of the woods and surrounded her.

"Not a good time guys," she said as she was already furious and was ready to let a lot of that out.

"Kill her," one said and tossed a fireball at her. She put her hand out palm facing out and sent the fireball back to its sender. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards as one grabbed her from behind.

Phoebe was about to collapse as her grandmother continued her hateful words when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked into her grandmother's eyes and could see a reflection of two human silhouettes behind her.

"You're not her," Phoebe said and pulled out the two long knifes she has been caring since the small gift shop. She then turned and tossed them underhand at the two demons that were coming at her. They hit their mark in both demons exploded as the other changed to Balthazar. She turned around and could see red demon smiling wickedly at her.

"Nice shot, but I will not be so easy," he said as Phoebe did a barrel roll and grabbed her knifes that were lying on the ground.

"Neither am I," Phoebe said and was ready to fight him.

Piper closed her eyes tight for a moment as she gathered the courage to turn face whatever this was. She turned quickly and stuck her hands out to freeze him, but he managed to grab her arms and pin them to her side while his face was only a few inches away from her.

"Now Piper is that anyway to treat your fiancé," he said and his foul breath made her turn her face.

"Get off me," she said and used her knee to hit him in the groin but he just laughed.

"We are not exactly equipped," he said and then she used the only thing she could, her head. After she had butted him, it caused him to stumble backwards dropping the knife. She picked it up but before she could send this demon to hell, he backhanded her and she hit the ground hard slightly dazed.

Prue flipped the demon that held her over her back and then found a sharp stick to plunge it into his chest. He went up in flames as the others approached. She looked up at them and could feel a surge of energy run through her body as she stood up.

"Like I said not a good time," she said and used her telekinesis in what she thought was going to send them all flying, but instead the topsoil of the earth in front of her was stripped as hot Amber made the dirt berm and like a sonic blast from an explosion the demons were not only sent backwards but engulfed in flames. She looked at her hand like it was foreign to her as she could hear muffled screams in the distance. She took off towards them as she figured if she was attacked and potentially her other sisters were as well.

Phoebe and Balthazar were fighting hand-to-hand as they knifes clashed, causing sparks to light up the ground beneath them. He was able to disarm her and with one quick movement is large form was now on top of her small one. She could feel heat generating from his body and his crushing weight was causing her lungs to struggle. Phoebe looked into his black eyes but something was off as his face contorted while his hand went around her neck. She clawed at his large forearms and dark blood was coming out of the fresh wounds she inflicted but he kept squeezing while his face was struggling with some other inner demons. She tried kicking and even tried to scream but nothing could come out of the closed passageway her voice would normally escape from. Everything started to go dark as her vision began to blur.

Paige orbed as an energy ball passed right through her and when she was back to a solid mass, she checked herself for injury. Another energy ball was coming out and she stuck her hand out instinctively to block it. But instead of hitting her get on she was now holding it in her hand and after looking at it little stunned for a moment she remembered how her power works. She pushed her hand outward and the energy ball went flying back to the demon that sent it. He did not have time to move and it hit him dead on. He exploded into flames as the other began to turn and run.

"Stick!" Paige yelled and a large sharp branch turned into white orbs and then reformed into the demons back. He also exploded into flames and after a moment of being impressed with herself, she headed back to the RV.

Piper was trying to get away from her Leo looking demon as she was on her stomach while he cackled evilly. She was bleeding from her lip as she tried to make it to broom that fell doing the fight. She was not sure what to do with it but it was a weapon. The demon picked up the knife from the floor and walked over to her as she got hold of the broom.

"Prue!" she yelled in hopes her sister was outside. She turned around on her back and used the bathroom door as leverage to break the broom in half, creating a sharp point. The demon was already in the process of coming down with a nice when she pushed the point end into his chest. He grabbed the part that did not make its way through and stumbled backwards as Andy came in with his gun at the ready. The demon screamed in pain and then exploded as Piper let her body relax for a moment as she was out of breath.

Prue ran to the muffled screams and could see Leo tied to a tree with duct tape over his mouth. He was using his legs to push off the Wally's that wanted to take a chunk out of him.

"Leo?" Prue asks as she used her powers to get them off, but all she got back in a response was more muffled noises. She untied him and he ripped the duct tape off his mouth and any facial hair around area went with it.

"Piper," he said knowing that a demon was going to try to kill her. Prue did not need an explanation as she began to reign for they are free with Leo in tow.

Phoebe was about to lose consciousness when Balthazar let go and moved away from her like a child not sure of why he was scorned. She took in deep breath and got to her feet while rubbing her neck. She immediately began to look for her knifes and once the glimmer caught her eye as the moonlight hit it, she grabbed it, but when she looked up he was gone.

"Ok that was odd," she said and ran back to the RV. All the sisters met at the campground as Leo ran past them and into the RV.

"Piper," he said when he saw her sitting at the table with a towel on her lip.

"Leo, what happened to your face?" she asks noticing the lack of hair in us where around his mouth.

"Duct tape, you ok?" he asks while pulling away the towel and seeing the cut lip.

"Yeah but you try to kill me," she replied.

"Piper its wasn't me," he said while getting some water to clean her lip.

"Maybe she's right," Piper said as the other sisters came in to check on her. Piper could see the red marks around Phoebe's neck and that all of them looked like they fit in some kind of fight.

"We really need to get home," Prue said as she sat down.

To be continued…


	19. Are we there yet?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

I am thinking of giving them all new powers but not sure yet as Piper did not get her new one until the end of season three. But this in fanfiction and anything goes.

Chapter 19

Are we there yet?

After the sisters and Leo exchanged stories of what happened to them, they sat still for a moment as the words from early were still stinging.

"Is it normal for them to look like other people?" Andy asks.

"Sometimes but not this much," Prue replied.

"So one of you could be one?" Andy asks.

"We would know Andy," Piper replied while using the tip of her tongue to fell the small cut on her lip.

"How?" he asks.

"We just would, its our connection it is what gives us our strength," Piper replied.

"And weakness," Phoebe added while looking at Prue.

"Andy could you excuse us for a moment?" Prue asks.

"Sure," he replied and left the RV.

"Ok its going to take us a week or more to get to California at this rate and considering that the demons are picking up the pace on trying to kill us, I think we need to get there a little faster," Prue said while getting a cup and then some Bourbon she found in the cabinet.

"Oh great and Almighty Prue what do we do, just orb there, oh wait she is knew at it and we could end up in the Arctic," Phoebe said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prue asks.

"Leo told me about your little power boost. Did you ever think of mentioning that to us?" Phoebe replied.

"Is that what this is about, are you pissed because I got a new power or a boost, because trust me Phoebe I think it was more of a buildup then that, or are you just jealous," Prue replied.

"Your dam right I am, I almost got strangled by a demon because all I got is this stupid Premonition power and I didn't even get a dam one about that!" Phoebe hissed out as she took the Bourbon from Prue and drank from the bottle.

"Enough guys, Phoebe your power has saved us more than once and you fight better than any of us and please don't use alcohol to numb what you guys are feeling," Piper said as she took the bottle from her.

"Why you do it, Piper I know about jack and Daniels you keep in your cabinet at work," Phoebe said when she took it back.

"Is this what is being a family is like because I don't want anything to do with it," Paige said as she looked at the bottle while licking her lips a little.

"Yap and want a drink sis?" Phoebe asks and Paige put her hands up as she backed away like it was a venomous snake.

"No thank you, I don't need to get drunk to deal with my problems," Paige replied.

"None of us do, now can we stop arguing for one moment and hear what Prue has to say," Leo jumped in as he did not want to see them tear themselves apart.

"Fine," Phoebe said and took another drink.

"I unlike Phoebe here have confidence that Paige could orb us to the manner," Prue said and Paige almost went pale.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" Paige said.

"Paige even if its not spot on, its still closer than this," Prue said.

"She's right we need to get home," Piper said.

"There might be a problem there, what if there is no manner. Andy did not know you which means we might not exist here?" Phoebe asks.

"Or we did not meet maybe because of being witches in our world is the reason why we met in the first place. Phoebe I don't have all the answers but we need a place that gives us strength and the manner does," Prue replied and took the bottle from her. She filled her glass and put it on the table in front of Paige who looked at it with a mixture of fear and longing. Leo could see the change in Paige but kept quiet as the sisters continued to discuss the plan.

"What about the portal?" Piper asks.

"There is a lot of water there, we find a helicopter and use it to round them up," Prue replied.

"Problem the only one I know who can fly is the Greek, so he is going to come with us, beside I thought they were going to Idaho," Phoebe said.

"Ok then we use something else, just because its what you saw in your premonition does not mean we need to do it that way," Prue said as Piper put her head on the table.

"You ok?" Leo asks softly.

"Yeah just a big head ache and my lip is killing me," Piper replied as her voice was masked by her arms she rested her head on.

"Guys we will talk about this in the morning lets just go -," he started to say but yelling outside made all of them change their thoughts and headed outside.

Sheila was wielding a sword at a Wally while three others were dragging something off.

"Get away from my son!" she yelled as she cut the head off and was running towards the others. Darrell and the Greek came out of the woods and dropped the firewood they were holding. Andy was fighting off some other Wally's and used his gun to take out two.

"Piper!" Prue yelled and Piper put her hands out to freeze everything. Once it was done the seen was in still mode as Prue ran over to what the Wally's were kneeled down at. She pulled them away as Phoebe used her knew weapons of choice to finished them off. Prue put her hand to her mouth as she backed away. The little boy was bitten and bleeding badly.

"Oh god," she said as the others came over to her.

"Paige you need to try," Piper said and went down to cradle the boys head whose face was contorted in pain but frozen in place by her power.

"I – I don't know how," Paige said as all eyes were on her. She backed away while holding her stomach.

"Sweetie I know this is hard but we can help you," Prue said and took Paige's hands.

"You need to tap into love Paige, think of your parents, I mean your foster parents," Leo quickly corrected himself as she gave him a look of discontent when he mentioned it.

"We can't let him die, he is just a child," Piper said while tears were begging to escape.

"Paige you can tap into our power to help you," Phoebe said and took her other hand. Paige nodded but her insides were being scattered about like food in a blender. She walked over to Piper and they all held hands. "Ok just close your eyes and try to connect to us," Phoebe said.

They all stood in a circle as Paige remembered her foster parents. She was about 8 years old when her dad showed her how to fish and her mother was making their lunch. She recalled his loving voice and her mother's smile as she was fixated on the bobber. She did not know what to expect as the bobber went down and her father helped her give a small jerk to set the hook. He had his arms wrapped around her with his hands on the fishing rod while she reeled in the giant of the lake, or so she thought as the murky water hid what was on the end of the line. After a few anxious moments the beast was too tired to fight any longer and let itself be pulled out of the safety of the water to a small and excited hand. Paige held her price up for her mother who clapped as her father smiled wide in pride of his daughter. The blue grill seemed to know it was her first and stayed still as she held it in her hands while her father took out the hook.

"Ok sweetie lets put him back in," he said and he walked her over to the shoreline. She placed her hands into the cold water and watched as the fish came to life once more and swam off. "That was a big one, I am so proud of you," he said while washing off her hands.

Paige could feel her entire body warm at that memory and feel the power from her sisters running through her body. It was love, so much all at once and she felt like she could float as tears ran down her face. She never really knew what it felt like until now and she could not help but smile. Phoebe could see what was happening and moved Paige's hands to the boy. The warm glow came out and the boy begins to heal as the sisters kept their hands on her. Paige opened her eyes and the child that would have died was now completely healed. She looked amazed at what she did and looked at her sisters who gave her the same smile her father did, one of pride.

"You did it Paige," Piper said as the scene unfroze. Sheila ran to her son and expected the worst until he stood up and ran to her. Andy fished up the Wally's that were attacking him and Darrell was hugging his son and wife.

"How I thought he was -," Shelia said while she squeezed him.

"Paige healed him," Prue said while smiling at her baby sister.

"Thank you," Darrell said while looking over his son.

"That's what it means to have sisters Paige," Piper said and headed back to the RV.

"Prue I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Phoebe said while walking next to her.

"Its ok honey, we all have said things that we don't mean," Prue said and put her arm around her.

"If that boy would have died I -," Phoebe started to say but closed her eyes tight at the pain Sheila would have went through.

"I know," Prue said as they walked into the RV.

Paige was being hugged by both parents and she has never felt so good. She saved someone's life using her power that she has had all her life. After they were done with saying thank you over and over again she made her way back to the RV. The moment she walked in, she was greeted with smiles.

"So how does it feel?" Leo asks.

"Good dam good," Paige replied.

"I kind of forgot how it did, and why we do what we do," Phoebe said as she emptied the Bourbon down the drain.

"Hay I could have used that on my lip," Piper said.

"Or I can heal that for you," Paige said and walked over to Piper. She tried to tap into that power again but was having difficulty doing it.

"Its ok Paige, its minor and that's why," Piper said as she could see her sisters face fall.

"Yeah its usually for big stuff," Leo said in hope she would not lose her confidence.

"Oh," Paige said and sat down.

"So you want to try tomorrow to orb to the manner?" Prue asks.

"Sure why not, but if I mess up not a dam word," Paige replied and they all nodded.

"Ready for bed?" Leo asks Piper and she put her hand on his face that was missing hair around his lips.

"Um Leo could you shave the rest because you look ridiculous?" Piper replied while laughing a little.

"Hay I was going to start a new trend," he replied while rubbing his face.

"No you're not," Piper said and widened her eyes at the thought. They both headed off to the bedroom as Paige and Phoebe got the beds ready.

"They are a cute couple," Paige said.

"Yeah they are," Phoebe said as Prue also helped in getting the beds ready. Outside the Greek and Andy were taking care of the dead Wally's while Darrell and Sheila got back into their RV.

To be Continued...


	20. The way home

A/N:

Thanks for the great reviews.

I have read did the first part of underworld rising. It is still called double walkers but this time involves the sisters fighting evil versions of themselves.

Chapter 20

The way home

The next day came upon them like a drunken stupor as the affects of the alcohol was making itself apparent in the way of headaches and uneasy stomachs. Paige was the only one who was not sitting there with a dazed look on her face as she did not partake in the pastime of drowning one sorrows. Prue and Phoebe had a towel on there heads as Piper came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Why does it feel so good while you doing it and then feel so bad after words?" Piper asks and sat down next to Paige.

"If it felt good after words we would all be in AA," Paige replied.

"Ok guys drink a lot of coffee because today is the day we get out of the dam RV and back home," Prue said while she began to brew some coffee.

"How many am I going to try to orb exactly?" Paige asks.

"Us and Andy," Prue replied.

"What if the others want to come?" Paige asks.

"They don't, I already talked to them and they want to move on. They don't want to be around us because of the demons," Prue replied.

"Well that's nice of them," Piper said as she felt a little hurt.

"Piper I am the one who told them that we might get attacked at the manner and that being around us is dangerous," Prue said.

"Andy doesn't seem to mind," Phoebe said while taking some aspirin.

"He is used to being in danger," Prue said while giving her a cup of coffee.

Paige could already feel the butterflies battling in her stomach as everyone was getting awake and dressed. She decided to get some air and step outside. Leo followed her out as he had some questions to asks her.

"Paige can we talk?" Leo asks while meeting her in front of the RV.

"Sure whats up?" Paige replied.

"Um I noticed how you looked at the bottle, you know I am your whitelighter too and you can talk to me about anything," he replied.

"Is it confidential?" she asks and he raised his hand a little while nodding. "I used to have a drinking problem," she said and looked away from him.

"When did you give it up?" he asks.

"About two years ago," Paige replied.

"You should be proud of yourself and not ashamed," he said.

"I know and I am but I just don't want to take out a billboard add if you know what I mean," Paige said and looked him in the eyes. He was now cleanly shaven and his light green eyes were so loving and reassuring. She could see why Piper loved him so much even though he was not her type.

"Just don't be afraid of telling me anything and its not good to have secrets in this family," Leo said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok but I am just not ready Leo," she said and headed back to the RV. Leo exhaled deeply as the Greek walked over to him.

"Hay we are going to do one last run for gas before you guys head out, want to come?" he asks.

"Sure let me just tell Piper," Leo replied and headed back to the RV.

Prue was finishing up her coffee as the others did the same and was ready to get Andy. She made her way out walking past Leo on the way.

"Piper I am going to do a gas run with the Greek and should be back soon," he said but could see the disapproval in Piper's face," It will be fine," he said.

"Ok but make it quick because I am a little anxious on getting home and I don't like being separated," Piper said and gave him a kiss before he headed out.

Prue met Andy outside as he was saying goodby to Darrell and the others.

"Andy are you ready?" Prue asks.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You sure about this man?" Darrell asks.

"Darrell I can't explain it but I feel like I need to," he replied.

"Say hi to me when you get back and give my other son a hug," Darrell said as his eyes began to water.

"I will and take care," Andy replied and gave him a hug along with Sheila and their little boy. Although it was tempting for them to go back, it would also make it to complicated as there was already a Darrell and Shelia there.

Piper waited impatiently for Leo to return as she began to pack out of a nervous habit.

"Piper we don't need clothing," Phoebe said and put her hand on Piper's.

"He has been gone to long, we should go look for him," Piper said as the RV front door opened. She stopped what she was doing and immediately ran for the door. "Leo thank god," she said while hugging him.

"So I guess we are ready?" Prue asks as Leo was smiling a bit.

"What so funny?" Paige asks.

"I know why they call them Wally's," Leo replied.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"We ran into Wally. Apparently he is very lysergic and kind of walks like them. At first we almost killed him until he recognized the Greek," he replied.

"Oh," Piper said.

"okay enough chitchat lets go home," Prue said and took Paige's hand as the other stood in a circle with Andy next to her. "Oh by the way you may feel woozy afterwords," she said and Paige closed her eyes and put the picture of the Manor in her head. They describe it and the location of where it was. All of them gave her a boost by thinking of the same location and using their powers to give her strength. After a few moments they all open their eyes and were now standing in a dark room but already Prue could recognize the hardwood floor and the furniture seemed the same. There were no lights on is no electricity was apparent and even the neighborhood seemed quiet.

"You did it Paige," Phoebe said and could not help but smile as she ran her hand over the dust covered couch.

"I feel sick," Andy said as Prue helped him sit.

"I will get you some water," Piper said and left for the kitchen as she was not sure if there was any bottle water left.

"It's weird it kind of looks like our Manor but lacks something," Leo said while following Piper.

"Us it lacks us," Piper said and opened the refrigerator to only receive a disturbing smell of rotting food. She closed the door and covered her nose. " Oh that is rank," she said as Leo did the same.

Phoebe made her way upstairs using the walls to feel the way as the grime on the windows blocked most of the sunlight that would normally eliminate the area. She made her way into the attic and looked to were the book would have been. Her body slumped when she saw no pedestal or book in place. While she was contemplating defeat she felt cold hands grabbed her shoulders and when she turned expecting it to be one of her sisters, she was unpleasantly surprised to see it truly was one of her sisters but clearly one of the dead as well. This worlds Piper moving towards her slowly as she dragged 1 foot behind her. Her eyes glazed over and her hair covered most of her face as it was matted with blood to it. Phoebe backed up and pulled out her knifes but could not help but feel sad for this Piper.

"Phoebe is the book up here?" Paige asks when she entered and then stopped when she saw the other woman. "Oh god is that?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied while the other Piper was moving closer but did not seem in a feeding frenzy like the others they met before. It probably was because they were bitten and don't see them as food anymore.

"Well take care of it before she comes up," Paige said but Phoebe just stared. Paige looked around the room and found a piece of metal and then lunged it into Piper's skull. Phoebe cringed as the dead Piper fell hard to the ground as the others entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Prue asks.

"There is no book," Phoebe replied trying to ignore the blood that was seeping out of the wound.

"Ewe is that me?" Piper asks.

"Yap," Phoebe replied as she went to the window and used her arm to make a way to see out. There were more dead walking around aimlessly and did not seem to be attracted to the house at the moment.

"So what is the plan now?" Andy asks.

"The same, we find a good water source and attract as many of these things as we can to it. Then hopefully the spell will reverse and we will be back," Prue replied.

"It's getting dark going out there right now would be suicide," Piper said as she looked through the opening Phoebe created.

"We should check the house for anymore of them before going to bed," Prue said and took Andy's hand as they left the room.

"Does anyone feel okay with how Andy is responding to this?" Piper asks.

"I don't think I have ever seen Prue so clingy and yet she pulls away sometimes with our touch," Phoebe replied.

"She is going through a lot right now and probably having some very confusing feelings as for him, I think we should keep a close eye," Leo said as he left the room to check their bedroom.

"So where do I sleep?" Paige asks.

"You can sleep with me Paige, of course I'm not sure the state of the bed or if my dead body is in it," Phoebe replied and Paige cringed.

"Do you think we should clean this up?" Paige asks while walking past the dead Piper.

"Nope we will not be here long and I hate to clean," Phoebe replied as she shut the attic door behind her.

After checking the entire house they found it to be empty except for a few body parts that they were not sure who they belong to. Phoebe believed that Piper was the first to get infected and eat the others as they all sat at the kitchen table while Andy and Leo remained standing. Prue found some instant coffee and made a small fire in the sink using a grill from the oven to boil the water.

"I'm already starting to miss the RV," Phoebe said as the place smelled like rotten food and mold mixed with dust.

"Hopefully there are some clean sheets," Piper said while taking a drink of tea that Prue also made. "I cannot believe you would think I would eat you guys," she spurted out.

"Honey it wasn't you remember," Phoebe said as she got up to do the laborious task of getting her bedroom suitable to sleep in. Paige followed her up as Leo went with Piper, leaving Andy and Prue behind but both Leo and Piper stopped at the staircase to keep in earshot just in case.

"Um I can sleep on the couch down here and keep look out," Andy said.

"There is a couch in my room you can sleep on. I would prefer if we were all together on one floor," Prue said as her heart raced. She wanted so much to kiss him but this was not her Andy and it would take time, not to mention she would probably have a panic attack and collapse as any man touching her right now was too much to bear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Prue replied and they made their way out of the kitchen as Piper slapped Leo a crossed the arm to make him rush upstairs. Prue hated to be spied on as Phoebe did it to her many times using the vents in the house to listen in on conversations.

The house was stuffy and after Andy barricaded the door downstairs and any other entrance because he could not sleep unless he did so, he climbed onto the couch and fell asleep. Prue opened up some of the windows to let air flow in, but all it did was seem to bring the stench of death throughout the entire house as the zombies lumbered about outside. Tomorrow was the day they would attempt gathering as many of them as possible and sending them to the ghostly plane and with luck be sent home. But did they get through the problems beyond current, or would they have to remain in this hell until they did?

Tomorrow come what may.

To be continued...


	21. Twisted fate

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 21

Twisted fate

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table with her elbows resting on a uneven surface as one leg seemed to be shorter than the rest. She was alone as the morning hour was arriving and everyone else still asleep. Her intertwined fingers gave comfort to her chin that rests upon them. She hated the moments alone it gave her time to recap what happened not that long ago. Her soul wanted to free itself from its flesh and bone cage that held nothing but pain and sorrow like a dirty sponge stained forever. When she was asleep his face invaded her subconscious and when she was awake he invaded her everyday thought. It was one twisted reality after another for them and she was growing weary of the fight, but her sisters needed her to get them home and maybe then when the time is right, she could cleanse this dirty sponge.

"Prue," Andy said as he walked in.

"Andy hi," she said and wiped the tears out from under her eyes.

"You ok?" he asks while sitting across from her. She got up and started straightening up a home that was not their own. It was a futile attempt as this place has lost ownership of any clean surface, replaced with dust and grime mixed with a little blood here and there. She could not help but wonder what happened to her other self and Phoebe, was her pain beginning or was other battles taking place "Prue are you ok?" he asked again.

"Andy I know you don't know me that well and I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Prue replied.

"In truth I felt like I've known you all my life and you did not drag me into anything, it was you who were brought into this world," he said and put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away as her skin began to feel like an open nerve. "Sorry," he said and backed away.

"Its not you its just, Andy I can't talk about it right now," she said and he nodded.

"I understand," he said and she began to leave the room.

"Well time to gather the savages," Prue said and continue to leave as she was referring to getting the dead into the portal. She went upstairs to wake her sisters. They all woke up warily and after a few minutes of complaining they all did finally rise.

"I cannot wait for a hot bath," Piper said as she stretched her neck by rotating it around.

"French fries I miss french fries," Paige said as she almost licked her lips at the thought.

"Ok girls drink plenty of coffee we have a lot of dead to gather," Prue said as Leo came in.

"Not all of the us are girls," he said and Andy agreed.

"We can change that," Piper said and gave him a sideways smile.

"What?" Andy asks nervously as he put his hand on his private area.

"It's a long story," Leo replied.

"So we say the spell near water and hope they all come in their swimming attire?" Phoebe asks.

"God no Speedo's," Paige said.

"Yuck," Piper added saying out loud what everyone was thinking.

"That's the plan we will need to make sure it's working, so that means we will have to be in the thick of it all," Prue said.

"Wait what if the immunity is wearing off?" Phoebe asks.

"Then I think Speedo's will be the least of our worries," Prue replied.

"By the way thanks for giving the group that protection spell that would hide them from Dan's group," Andy said.

"What?" Prue asks.

"Remember Valentine's Day a few years ago when some of my wonderful college colleagues use my recording of a spell to bring some playmates to life," Phoebe replied.

"Oh yeah thump-er," Prue said as she recalled the animals the girls use a spell on that made them into men.

"I kind of did the same thing, I recorded the spell that would hide them from other people onto a tape that I found in one of the stores. Technically it should work."

"You could probably make money off of that," Paige said.

"I wish," Phoebe said.

After drinking their coffee and trying to get their bodies ragged as they may be to do their bidding, it was time to head out into the twisted world.

"No Leo and that's final, you're not immune to them so you and Andy stay here," Piper said as she was getting ready to head out. Both the men were not happy about being left behind as the women did all the dirty work.

"Piper," Leo said but knew it was a losing fight as his fiancée could freeze him and just leave.

"I know how to use a gun Prue," Andy said as she was giving him the same treatment.

"No you and him stay here and keep down the fort," Prue said as Phoebe opened the door and was greeted by one of the dead. She used her knife to stab it under the chin causing the blade to go up and through the brain. She pulled it out and kicked him to the side like this was normal routine.

"Be careful," Leo said and kissed Piper before she left. The sisters were now out of the safety of the house and stood for a moment to see if they would get bum rushed. The dead for the most part ignored them and they made a run for the car. After getting in Prue started it and instead of running the dead over that would attract attention, she maneuvered around them.

"I hope this works because frankly I really hate this place, it stinks and it's hot and I don't like being on the lunch menu," Phoebe said.

"When we get back we still have to deal with the Queen of wands, and I honestly have no idea if this will be enough," Prue said.

"Nice pep talk sis," Piper said from the back seat and Prue smiled at the comment.

They drove for a few miles until they made it to the reservoir. Although there was not as much water as in their world, it connected to the ocean and the ocean connected to rivers. She got out with the others and most of the dead were scattered about and not too close to them, except for one that was breathing down Paige's neck. She backed away quickly as it stared blankly at the ground.

"Go away," she said and it moved in the direction she was pointing.

"Did it just do what you ask?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Paige replied unsure.

"Hay go over there," Piper said and it looked at her finger that was pointing to the opposite side and it moved in that direction. "They do what we say, that would have been nice to know," Piper said through her teeth.

"We can control them," Prue chimed in.

"Summoning spell," Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asks.

"We just reword it, if they will do what we ask we just tell them to walk into the water. With the portal being connected to all the waterways, we should have thousands if not millions of them at our disposal," Phoebe replied and everyone felt their heart skip a beat at the possibility.

"Ok get to it Phoebe and good one," Prue said and Phoebe's face lit up as she could not help but like the complement from her older sister. Phoebe went to rewriting the spell as the rest prepared the one for the portal.

"Dam I forgot the candles," Piper said and headed back to the car. "I will be right back," she said as the other sisters made faces at her while she pulled away.

Luckily they were only a few miles down the street and she was doing the same thing as Prue in avoiding hitting any of them. Until one jumped out right in front of her car and she had to slam on her brakes. But this one was not dead and was frantic as the Wally's were now fixated on her. Piper did not move as the person in front of her vehicle was Prue.

"Piper!" Prue yelled and ran to the passenger side door. It was unlocked and she climbed in as the dead began to clamor at that side of the car. "I thought you were dead I tried to get back from the conference but then all this happened and I haven't heard from you or Phoebe," she said as Piper stared at her with her mouth agape. "Hurry we need to get out of here," Prue said as the dead were becoming more excited by the minute with the smell of fresh meat.

"Oh shit," Piper whispered as she took her foot off the brake and headed back to the manner, having no idea how to handle this.

Piper pulled up to the manner and they both got out and ran for the door. Once inside Leo and Andy came to see who it was.

"Hay your back," Leo said.

"We need to the barricade the door and who are they?" Prue asks and Piper froze the scene including this worlds Prue.

"Are you kidding me, like we need this," Piper said and unfroze Leo and Andy.

"What's going on, why did she ask who we were?" he asks.

"Because that is not our Prue," Piper replied and Leo's eyes widened as he got what she was saying. "Leo I don't know how to handle this and they are waiting for me to get back with the candles."

"Um Piper I don't know," Leo replied as he was out of ideas as well.

"Okay I will unfreeze her and tell her you are my friend and have been helping me, oh and don't let her go upstairs because of the other me lying there in a pool of blood," Piper said and after taking a deep breath she unfroze Prue. "Honey um I need to get back to the people I was helping, but these guys are good guys and have been helping me, so just stay here and I'll be right back," she said as Prue was blinking rapidly.

"Piper do not go out there please I just found out your alive and can't lose you," Prue said with pleading eyes that almost broke Piper's heart.

"Its ok, I promise I'll be right back," Piper said and Prue hugged her.

"Piper the candles," Leo said as Piper was about to leave without them again.

"Right," she said and ran back to the car. Prue shut the door and looked at the two men.

"Hay my name is Andy," he said but Prue was to occupy in thinking about her sister that just ran out into danger.

"Leo and maybe you should sit down, she will be back," he said and he guided her to the living room.

Piper made it back to her sisters as they were preparing the water portal. She sat in the car and began to mumble to herself while gathering the candles. "Oh not to make things more complicated, your other self is at the house Prue," she whispered and then roughly got out.

"Took you long enough Mrs. forget-me-not," Phoebe said.

"Oh Phoebe you have no idea," Piper said while walking past her. Prue took the candles and the rest started to do the procedure as Piper was biting her lower lip.

"We have a problem," Piper blurted out and they all stopped.

"What?" Paige asks.

"The other Prue is at the manner I almost ran over her on the way back," Piper replied and everyone stood there with their mouths agape.

"You left her at the house with Leo and Andy?" Prue asks.

"No I fed her to the Wally's, of course I left her at the house," Piper replied.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Prue asks while starting to pace near the reservoir.

"Oh god you're dead bodies in the attic," Paige said.

"Yeah I told Leo to make sure she does not go up there," Piper said and then got in front of Prue to get her to stop pacing. "Sweetie we need to get this done so we can get out of here," she said.

"Right – right, we will handle the other thing later," Prue said and they started the spell. The water began to swirl and then a bluish light emanated from its center and shot out horizontally up and down the reservoir. Phoebe said the revised summoning spell and the dead began to walk towards the water. The moment they stepped in they were pulled into the vortex. Piper looked down the reservoir and could see more and more coming.

"Its working," Piper said and they all went back into the car. On the way back to the manner more of the dead were walking past them and seem to be drawn to some invisible force. It was their army, emotionless and relentless army.

They stopped in front of the manner and looked at the house. They were once ready to leave this place but now they had a new problem and had no idea how to address it. They still had one more task and it was to do a spell to get them home.

To be continued...


	22. Planting the seed

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Zoe: We will not see the others just yet but like Lady Laois said, Planting the seed. The question is to what?

Chapter 22

Planting the seed

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asks as they remained in the car as more of the dead were walking past them.

"I say we go in and do the spell to get home and just let it go," Paige replied.

"Then she finds my dead body upstairs, I know that this is not our world but Paige she is still a human being," Piper said.

"We still don't know if we can get the dead out of the ghostly plane when we get back," Paige added.

"One crisis at a time Paige," Prue said as she opened the door.

"Prue how are we going to explain this," Piper said as she got out as well.

"Just like we did with the group, we tell her the truth," Prue replied and continued to the door with her sisters behind her.

Leo was sitting on the couch as Andy was by the fireplace and Prue was drinking some water as she was clearly dehydrated. The front door opened and the sisters walked into the room but Prue remained behind the wall as not to shock the other one, just yet.

"Piper thank god and Phoebe," Prue said and ran to them both. "I thought I never see you again."

"Yeah same here, "Phoebe said but it came off a little cold.

"Prue we need to talk," Piper said as the other Prue stepped out from behind the wall.

"Who – who is that?" Prue asks as she backed up seeing herself.

"Ok listen here it is in a nut shell, we are not from this world, we are from a parallel world that is just like this one, except there is no dead walking around and we are witches. We were sent here to gather an army to fight the queen of wands so we can get back to our lives," Prue replied as the other one just stared at her.

"Well that was nicely put," Piper said as Leo came over to her.

"Actually it was very well put, I like people who get to the point," the other Prue said as her demeanor changed. She then began to morph into Lady Laois.

"What is wrong with you is this some kind of joke?" Prue asks as her temper was beginning to show its self in her darken eyes.

"You have completed your task, you got the army you will need and cleansed this world from its disease," Lady Laois replied.

"Did you send the dam demons after us too?" Phoebe asks.

"No but Balthazar used an interesting technique to see what ritual I performed so he could get here," she replied.

"Oh great he just keeps following us around," Prue said.

"So what now?" Leo asks.

"Now you go home and prepare for your battle," she replied as she walked into the center of the living room as the sisters held hands. Leo went over to Lady Laois and whispered into her ear.

"Why look like Prue?" he asks.

"Planting the seed," she replied as she began the ritual. "I would suggest you stand near them," she said and Andy who was a little confused himself walked over to Prue who was at the end and took her hand, while Leo took Piper's. They closed their eyes as they felt a surge of energy run through them while Lady Laois said the spell. The room began to swirl as the two worlds mixed for a moment and then when they opened their eyes they were back. It was day as the sun came through the windows and the house was clean. The sound of cars going by and the normal daily activities were being played out as they stood still holding hands.

"Are we back?" Piper asks.

Phoebe went to the door and opened it; she saw cars going by and people walking their dogs. "You bet," she replied as Andy looked out as well.

"It's the same as it was before the virus hit," he said as Prue put her hand on Andy's back.

"Are you still ok with this?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, at least I don't have to rebuild the other world because I don't have the energy," he replied.

"How long have we been gone?" Paige asks as she looked for the remote.

"Don't know," Phoebe replied as the TV came on." Oh electricity goody," she said and clapped her hands together.

"I don't understand why she looked like me, why didn't she just show up as herself?" Prue asks.

"She said something about planting the seed. If there is one thing I have learned about her, she is always ten steps ahead of the elders," Leo replied.

"I'm surprised they still let her hang around, I know how much they like competition," Piper said and went to the kitchen. She smiled at seeing it in order and turned on the fossett and let the cool water run over her hands.

"It looks like we have only been gone for a day," Paige said as she saw the date on the news channel.

"Yeah I don't want to even get into that," Prue said.

"Ok I am going to take a hot bath and then sleep for days," phoebe said and headed upstairs.

"Guys I need to check on my apartment," Paige said as she was technically not home.

"Paige do you want someone to go with you?" Leo asks.

"No its ok, I just want to make sure its still there, but I can orb right?" Paige asks.

"Sure but don't make a habit of it for personal use," Leo replied and she orbed away.

Andy went back into the living room as he began to adjust to being in this world. Prue sat next to him on the couch.

"Andy I will talk to Darrell and see if they can figure out a way to explain away your death. Its ok he knows what we are here," Prue said and he smiled a little.

"Thanks Prue but I am guessing my apartment is rented out and I don't have anything here," he said.

"Don't worry about that, we have ex-boyfriend stuff and you can borrow some of Leo's. As for a place to stay, once you get your job back I can help you find a place," Prue said as she was not ready to have him live with them. "But until then you can stay with us," she said as he would need someplace to stay.

"Thanks," he said.

Piper came back in from the kitchen after making herself some tea. She sat down and put her feet on the Ottoman," It feels good to be home," she said while sipping her hot drink.

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable we still have our other problem," Prue reminded her.

"Prue can we take a moment," Piper said as Leo came over to her.

"I need to go up, they are calling me," he said.

"So you have your powers back?" Piper asks.

"Yap, thank god too because I felt off not having them," he replied and kissed her before orbing away.

"Well no rest for the wary, I need to call Darrell," Prue said and got up.

"That should be interesting," Piper said as Phoebe came down with the book.

"Oh Phoebe not now," Prue said.

"No I just wanted to hold it, I felt naked without it," Phoebe replied as her hair dripped a little with water. Prue could smell the shampoo as she walked by.

"Ok strawberries," Prue said as the sent was a nice one compared to the others that filled their senses for the last week.

"Did you leave any for us?" Piper asks.

"Yes I made it quick but it felt so good," Phoebe replied as she closed her eyes while squeezing the soft towel she was using to dry herself off.

There was a knock at the door and they all tried to remain quiet.

"Who is that?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know," Phoebe whispered back and then went to answer it.

"Phoebe we are really not ready to have company," Piper said as she got up from her seat.

Phoebe opened the door and Cole was standing on the other side.

"Oh Cole hi," Phoebe said and blushed a little.

"Hi Phoebe um I have been trying to get in touch with you but -."

"Yeah our phone was out and we have been very busy," Phoebe replied.

"Can I come in?" he asks as Piper came to the door.

"Um Cole this is a bad time," Piper replied as Phoebe just kept smiling at him.

"No problem, Phoebe can I call you later?" he asks.

"Sure," she replied as Piper tried to shut the door as the two exchanged flirting looks.

"By Cole," Piper said and finally got the door shut as Prue came downstairs.

"Who was that?" Prue asks.

"The DA," Piper replied.

"What did he want?" Prue asks.

"Just to see Phoebe," Piper replied.

"He is very nosy," Prue said and went into the living room with her cell phone. "I just called Darrell and he is on his way."

"What did he say?" Andy asks.

"Not a lot but he is always a little suspicious when we call," she replied.

Piper went upstairs to take her turn in the bath as Phoebe got something to drink and relaxed on the couch. Prue waited for Darrell to arrive as Paige orbed back into the manner.

"Hay my apartment is still there," Paige said with a wet head.

"How was your shower?" Phoebe asks.

"Wonderful," she replied and flopped down on the chair.

"Where is Piper?"

"Taking a bath," Phoebe replied.

"So what do we do now," Paige asks.

"We rest and then we finished this," Prue replied.

In the queen of wands layer Pitivo walked in and sat down on the loveseat next to her. He put his hand on her leg as she was reading about horoscopes.

"I thought you did not believe in such hokum?" he asks.

"I don't but I get my best ideas from unconventional sources," she replied.

"They are back," he said.

"Good, do you know why they were gone?" she asks.

"No not yet," he replied.

"Time to put salt into old wounds," she said and closed the book while looking at a chart that had horoscope symbols on them.

Stay tuned for episode 3.04


End file.
